Gadis Air
by I Love Erza
Summary: Rumor ini belum lama beredar di masyarakat, belum banyak yang mengetahuinya. Namun cukup membuat mereka waspada. Tentang gadis air yang diragukan keberadaannya... LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Gadis Air**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail bukan punya author, Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 1 **

Di sebuah desa kecil bernama Rosemary, tinggalah seorang anak bernama Gray Fullbuster. Gray anak yang selalu ingin tahu. Ia tinggal bersama ibu dan kakaknya. Ayah Gray sudah meninggal ketika ia berumur 2 tahun. Kini ia berumur 12 tahun.

Suatu hari, seperti biasa Gray bermain bersama kedua tetangganya, Lyon dan Sherry. Mereka bermain cukup jauh dari rumah, di lapangan dekat hutan.

"Lyon, ayo lawan aku!" tantang Gray sambil menyodorkan sebuah pedang mainan pada Lyon. Lyon hanya menatap pedang yang disodorkan Gray. "Dengan pedang ini?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak seru kalau bermain dengan pedang ini"

Gray mengamati sekitarnya. Matanya tertuju pada dua buah tongkat kayu yang tergeletak di tanah. "Bagaimana kalau pakai ini?" Gray menunjukkan tongkat yang diambilnya. "Anggap saja pedang sungguhan"

Lyon setuju, "Baiklah, tapi jangan menangis kalau aku berhasil menyerangmu nanti"

"Tidak akan. Aku cukup kuat. Jangan meremehkanku" ucap Gray percaya diri. Mereka pun mulai mengadu keterampilan memainkan senjata.

"Lagi-lagi main perang-perangan" gumam Sherry. Dia menonton Gray dan Lyon dari pinggir lapangan. Gray dan Lyon saling menyerang, berusaha mengenai lawan. Berkali-kali Gray menyerang Lyon, namun Lyon berhasil menangkis semua serangan Gray.

'Sudah kuduga, Lyon memang tangguh' batin Gray. Dia mulai kelelahan. Saat itulah, Lyon memanfaatkan kesempatan. Dia menyerang Gray secepat yang dia bisa. Gray hanya bisa berusaha menangkis serangan Lyon.

TAK!

Akhirnya Lyon berhasil menjatuhkan tongkat Gray. "Aku menang!"sorak Lyon. "Aduh…"ringis Gray. Rupanya serangan terakhir Lyon juga mengenai punggung tangan Gray.

"Bagaimana, Gray? Mengaku kalah?"

"Mengaku kalah? Tidak akan pernah!"

"Ternyata hanya itu saja kemampuanmu"

"Lain kali, aku akan menantang dan mengalahkanmu!"

Lyon mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan Gray, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Gray? Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat tadi"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak sakit, kok" Gray melangkah ke pinggir lapangan, diikuti Lyon. Gray melihat Sherry duduk di atas batu sambil menyisir rambutnya. Gadis itu memang senang sekali menyisir rambutnya.

"Hari ini melelahkan" Lyon duduk di samping Sherry, sedangkan Gray duduk tak jauh dari mereka. "Kalian tidak bosan, setiap hari main perang-perangan terus?"Tanya Sherry.

"Kau sendiri? Tidak bosan setiap hari menatap bayangan dirimu di cermin?" Gray menyindir Sherry yang kini sibuk bercermin. Tapi kemudian, Sherry mengeluarkan sisirnya lagi. "Kau ini, setiap hari kerjanya hanya berdandan"Gray kembali berkomentar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya berlatih" balas Sherry cuek. "Berlatih apa?"

"Aku ingin jadi penata rias kalau sudah dewasa nanti, jadi aku berlatih merias mulai sekarang"

Gray terdiam, Sherry sudah sering membicarakan cita-citanya. Tentu saja Gray tahu hal ini. "Kalau tidak bisa merias diri sendiri, bagaimana aku bisa merias orang lain? lanjut Sherry.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi penata rias hanya dengan peralatan ini"Lyon yang sedari tadi diam, menunjukkan isi tas kecil Sherry, yang berisi peralatan merias sederhana. Sherry langsung merebut tasnya, "Kembalikan! Tentu saja tidak bisa. 10 tahun lagi, aku pasti bisa lebih hebat daripada ibuku, aku akan memiliki peralatan rias lebih banyak"

"Iya, iya. Kau selalu bilang begitu" Gray tampak bosan. "Biarkan saja, kupikir itu tidak mustahil kalau Sherry mewarisi bakat ibunya" ujar Lyon.

"Hihihi, aku jadi takut membayangkan. Jangan-jangan karena kebanyakan alat rias, riasan wajahmu jadi terlalu tebal seperti badut" ledek Gray. Sherry cemberut, "Gray jahat. Huh, lebih baik besok aku main dengan Flare saja"

"Jangan marah, dong. Aku kan cuma bercanda"

Tanpa terasa, langit yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi mendung. Gray, Lyon dan Sherry menghentikan percakapan mereka.

"Aneh, aku tidak menyadari langitnya jadi mendung" Gray memandang langit.

"Aku juga. Rasanya cuaca cepat sekali berubah" timpal Lyon. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat pulang" Sherry langsung berlari menuju rumah diikuti Gray dan Lyon.

Sayangnya, sebelum tiba di rumah, hujan deras sudah menerpa mereka. Mereka terpaksa berteduh di bawah sebuah pondok kecil. "Untung kita tidak kehujanan" kata Gray, "Hujannya cepat sekali turun. Padahal tadi tidak terlalu mendung"

"Menyebalkan, hujan bikin panik saja" gerutu Sherry, "Benar-benar suram" tambahnya.

"Kita harus menunggu sampai hujan reda" kata Lyon.

Mereka bertiga terdiam, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Gray mengamati langit tertutup oleh awan abu-abu gelap dan tebal. Hujan turun membasahi bumi. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang di tengah hujan. Gray menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Sosok itu mendekati mereka. Namun Lyon dan Sherry tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok itu. Rupanya, sosok itu adalah seorang gadis. Rambutnya biru tua, menggulung seperti ombak. Kulitnya putih pucat. Begitulah ciri-ciri fisik yang Gray lihat. Sambil memegangi payung yang menaunginya, gadis itu melangkah mendekati mereka.

"_Siapa dia? Apakah dia mencari sesuatu?"_ batin Gray. _"Bukankah kalau hujan deras seperti ini, lebih baik dia diam di rumah? Mengapa ia mau hujan-hujanan begitu?" _pikirnya lagi.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan , Gray bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Tinggi gadis itu lebih tinggi dari Gray. Gray menduga umurnya lebih tua. Gray menatap wajahnya. Gadis itu terbilang cantik. Namun, ekspresinya datar, tatapan matanya kosong. Nampaknya ia melihat Gray, sekilas ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, tidak, mungkin lebih tepat seringai.

"Lyon, Sherry, anak itu siapa?" Gray mengalihkan perhatiannya. Lyon dan Sherry menoleh. "Anak yang mana?" tanya Lyon. "Itu" tunjuk Gray. Lyon dan Sherry melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Gray. "Mana? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana"

"Mungkin kau salah lihat"

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar melihat seseorang. Aku tidak pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya"

Tak lama kemudian, hujan pun reda. "Akhirnya hujan berhenti juga" ucap Sherry lega. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, mereka bertiga langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" seru Gray ketika sampai di rumah. "Okaeri" sambut Ul, ibu Gray. "Darimana kamu, Gray?"

"Tadi…aku bermain di lapangan dekat hutan bersama Lyon dan Sherry. Waktu pulang, turun hujan. Jadi, kami berteduh dulu" jelas Gray.

"Lapangan yang di pinggir desa itu?"

"Iya"

"Gray, lain kali jangan bermain terlalu jauh. Kamu, kan, bisa bermain di lapangan dekat kantor kepala desa"

"Iya, tapi lapangan itu terlalu ramai, Bu. Jadi kami memutuskan bermain di lapangan dekat hutan di pinggir desa saja. Lagipula di sana jarang dipakai anak-anak" kilah Gray.

"Tentu saja, para orang tua tidak mau anak mereka bermain disana"

"Memangnya kenapa, Bu?"

Suara Ul terdengar sedikit cemas, "Kata mereka, nanti bisa diculik gadis air"

"Gadis air? Siapa dia?" Tanya Gray penasaran. "Ibu dengar dari tetangga, gadis air itu suka menculik anak-anak. Tak tahu apa tujuannya. Kemunculan gadis air itu, ditandai dengan hujan deras tiba-tiba. Kalau dia menemukan anak yang sendirian, gadis air itu akan menculiknya"

"_Jadi karena aku tidak sendirian, gadis air tidak menculikku" _Gray menyimpulkan dalam hati. Gray teringat pada gadis misterius yang dilihatnya, _"Apa mungkin dialah gadis air itu?"_

Gray sedikit ketakutan, tapi ia berusaha menepis rasa takut itu_, "Tidak! Tidak mungkin dia gadis air! Pasti hanya anak biasa"_

Melihat ada ketakutan pada Gray, Ul menenangkannya, "Tenanglah, Gray. Yang penting kamu selamat. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah pergi terlalu jauh sendirian. Gadis air bisa datang kapan saja" Gray mengangguk.

"Sekarang kamu mandi dulu. Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam"

"Baik, Bu"

**To be continue**

**Gomen, kalau banyak typo**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gadis Air**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Hoahm…." Gray menguap, dia baru saja bangun. Dibukanya jendela kamar, _"Lagi-lagi aku bangun kesiangan"_ batinnya. Gray melihat pemandangan di luar. Orang-orang sudah ramai berlalu-lalang menjalankan aktifitas masing-masing.

Setelah membereskan kamar, Gray mandi, berpakaian, dan menuju ruang makan. Tentu saja tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Ultear, kakak Gray, muncul dari dapur, "Lama sekali kamu tidur."

"_Ohayou,_ Ul-nee." sapa Gray. Sapaan Gray dibalas pukulan di kepala oleh Ultear. "_Ittai…_" Gray mengelus kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan nama ibu." kata Ultear agak ketus.

"_Gomen…_"

"Ini, aku baru saja membuat sarapanmu." Ultear menyodorkan sepiring roti panggang dengan selai stroberi dan secangkir teh hangat. Gray menerima dan melahapnya. "Hewima Hahih(Terima kasih)"ucap Gray tidak jelas. "Bicara atau makan, pilih salah satu."

Gray mengabaikan teguran Ultear. Selesai sarapan, Gray membawa piring dan cangkir kosongnya ke dapur. Disana Ultear sedang mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Gray!" panggil Ultear sebelum Gray meninggalkan dapur. "Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kamu bersihkan kaca jendela rumah?" pinta Ultear sambil mengelap piring.

"Hm, baiklah." Gray mengambil ember kecil berisi air dan kain lap. Tak lupa, ia menuangkan sedikit cairan pembersih.

"Dimana ibu?" tanya Gray disela-sela membersihkan kaca jendela dapur. "Ibu pergi ke pasar. Sebentar lagi pasti pulang." jawab Ultear.

Selama beberapa menit, Gray membersihkan jendela sesuai perintah Ultear. Sekarang hanya jendela ruang tamu saja yang belum dibersihkan. Gray mencelupkan lap ke ember lalu memerasnya agar air yang terserap tidak terlalu banyak.

Saat Gray sedang melakukan tugasnya, dia melihat Lyon melintas di depan rumah. "Gray!" panggil Lyon.

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Belakangan kamu jarang jalan pagi." ajak Lyon bersemangat.

"Tapi, aku sedang bersih-bersih."

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan. Lalu kita berangkat."

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku selesai." Gray mempercepat pekerjaannya. Setelah itu kembali ke dapur untuk meletakkan ember beserta lapnya dan meminta izin kepada Ultear. "Ultear-nee, bolehkah aku jalan-jalan dengan Lyon?"

"Kamu boleh pergi setelah menyapu halaman." tukas Ultear.

Gray melangkah ke halaman menemui Lyon, "Kata Ultear-nee, aku boleh pergi kalau sudah menyapu halaman."

"Biar kubantu." Lyon mengambil sapu lidi di dekatnya.

_"Arigatou,_ Lyon."

Kedua anak itu pun bekerja sama membersihkan halaman. Mereka menyapu daun-daun kering dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah basah untuk dijadikan pupuk tanaman.

"Selesai!"

Baik Gray maupun Lyon melihat hasil pekerjaan mereka. Halaman tampak bersih dan indah. Mereka puas dengan hasilnya. "Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali." Ultear muncul di ambang pintu.

"Kami membersihkannya bersama-sama." jelas Lyon. "Karena halaman sudah disapu, kami boleh pergi, kan?" Gray menagih janji. Ultear hanya mengangguk.

"Kami pergi dulu." pamit Gray dan Lyon sambil menutup pagar.

"Akhirnya aku bebas." kata Gray. "Jarang-jarang aku melihatmu menyapu halaman, Gray. Biasanya ibu atau kakakmu yang menyapu." sindir Lyon.

Gray cemberut, "Sekali-kali aku membantu tidak ada salahnya, kan."

Lyon tertawa melihat ekspresi Gray. "Hei, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Mereka melewati rumah-rumah, lapangan, kantor kepala desa, dan pasar. Gray berhenti berjalan. Lyon menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Gray tidak langsung menjawab, matanya mencari sosok ibunya. _"Apa ibu masih disini?"_ tanya Gray dalam hati. "Gray?" Lyon menyadarkan Gray.

"Oh…tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mencari ibuku. Siapa tahu masih ada disini."

Kedua anak itu berhenti selama beberapa menit. Mengamati pasar untuk mencari seseorang. Setelah hampir 15 menit menunggu, orang yang dicari tidak kunjung datang. "Mungkin ibu sudah ada di rumah," ucap Gray akhirnya, "Ayo, kita jalan lagi."

"Hei, Gray. Kemarin aku menemukan tempat yang indah." cerita Lyon sambil berjalan.

"Tempat yang indah? Dimana?"

"Makanya aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Aku ingin menunjukkannya. Meski tempatnya agak jauh."

Mereka berjalan sampai tiba di padang rumput.

"Lihat, itu Paman Wakaba!" seru Gray. Dia menunjuk Wakaba yang sedang menggembalakan domba-dombanya.

"Ayo, kita hampiri dia." ajak Lyon. "Selamat pagi, Paman." sapa Lyon dan Gray ketika sampai di dekat Wakaba.

"Yo, selamat pagi, anak-anak. Kalian mau kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Lyon yang mengajak," jawab Gray, "sepertinya kita sudah jauh berjalan."

"Hahaha, kalian bersemangat sekali. Itu bagus." tanggap Wakaba sambil tertawa. Ia menghisap rokoknya sejenak.

"Emm…Lyon, apa ini tempat yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" tanya Gray sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Gray tahu tempat ini, dan pernah kesini beberapa kali sebelumnya.

Lyon menggeleng, "Tentu saja bukan."

"Lalu dimana?"

"Kamu benar-benar tidak sabar, ya. Lebih baik kita cepat kesana," Lyon beralih ke Wakaba, "Kami permisi dulu, Paman."

Wakaba mengangguk, "Baiklah. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh, gadis air bisa datang tiba-tiba dan menculikmu."

Gray mengangkat alisnya, bingung. _"Paman Wakaba mengatakan hal yang sama dengan ibu."_

"Hh, paman percaya pada cerita itu? Gadis air itu tidak ada." bantah Lyon.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak percaya. Tapi sebaiknya kamu tetap berhati-hati."

Lyon merengut. Dia mengajak Gray untuk pergi_, _"Ayo, Gray. Saatnya mengajakmu ke tempat yang kumaksud."

Gray hanya diam dan mengikutinya. _"Apa Lyon juga tahu tentang gadis air?"_ Gray bertanya-tanya. Mereka kembali berjalan cukup lama.

"Hei, sebenarnya dimana tempat yang kau maksud, Lyon?" Gray mulai buka suara. Lyon tidak menjawab. "Jangan-jangan tempat itu ada diluar wilayah desa?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Mm…mungkin." jawab Lyon ragu. "Setelah melewati kebun tanaman obat, kamu akan melihat tempat yang kumaksud."

Akhirnya kebun yang dimaksud Lyon terlihat. Mereka melewati kebun tanaman obat dan sampailah mereka di tempat yang belum pernah Gray lihat. Sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi bunga matahari. Gray memandang takjub pemandangan di depannya, "Waaaah, sejak kapan ada tempat seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, aku baru menemukan tempat ini beberapa hari yang lalu." jawab Lyon, terdengar bangga.

Gray mulai memetik beberapa bunga matahari, "Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sherry? Dia pasti sangat senang."

Lyon mengangkat bahu, "Tadi aku berniat mengajaknya. Tapi kemarin dia bilang mau main dengan Flare."

"Benar juga. Sherry pasti iri kalau tahu kita pergi ke tempat seindah ini." Gray masih memetik bunga dihadapannya.

"Jangan petik bunganya terlalu banyak, Gray." tegur Lyon. "Sedikit saja, kok. Aku ingin membawa beberapa tangkai untuk ibu dan Ul-nee. Mereka pasti senang." Terbayang dalam benak Gray, ibu dan kakaknya menerima bunga pemberiannya dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak memetik bunga juga? Bawakan untuk Sherry, dia pasti kesal karena kita tidak mengajaknya."

"Eh, tidak perlu." jawab Lyon buru-buru. "Kita bisa mengajaknya kesini lain kali."

Setelah puas memetik bunga, Gray merebahkan dirinya di atas permukaan rumput. Tangan kanannya menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga matahari. Lyon juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gray.

Keduanya terdiam, memandang langit cerah tak berawan dan menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan. Lyon memejamkan mata, Gray melirik bunga di genggamannya. Dia tersenyum membayangkan reaksi keluarganya nanti.

"_Nanti bisa diculik gadis air."_

Tiba-tiba Gray teringat percakapan dengan ibunya kemarin sore. Bayangan tentang gadis air itu kembali muncul di kepalanya. "Lyon,"panggil Gray. Lyon membuka mata, menoleh kearah Gray tanpa mengucapkan apapun. "Kau pernah dengar tentang gadis air?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa yang kau dengar?"

"Gadis air itu suka menculik anak-anak. Tak tahu untuk apa. Penduduk desa sering menebak-nebak. Entah mana yang benar. Aku juga tak tahu."

Lyon tampak mengingat-ingat, "Ada yang bilang anak-anak diculik sebagai bayaran. Yah, kau tahu sendiri setiap kali gadis air datang, selalu membawa hujan. Ada yang mengatakan gadis air balas dendam, ada juga yang bilang dia sedang meneror kita."

"Sejak kapan kamu dengar rumor gadis air?"

Lyon bangkit, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Sudah lama. Tapi hanya itu yang kutahu. Aku sering mendengar penduduk desa menyebut gadis air jika hujan turun."

"Apakah gadis air nyata?" Volume suara Gray pelan ketika bertanya. Dia sedikit meragukan keberadaan gadis air. Meskipun ia telah melihat 'gadis air' itu kemarin.

Lyon terkikik, "Apa maksudmu 'nyata'? Gadis air hanya cerita bohong. Hanya cerita yang dikarang untuk menakuti anak-anak supaya mereka tidak bermain hujan."

Gray tampak ragu, "Tapi…"

"Jangan meremehkan cerita itu, nak." Suara seseorang menyela ucapan Gray. Gray dan Lyon tampak kaget dan melihat ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah muda telah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Tampaknya ia mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ne…nenek siapa?" tanya Gray gugup. Rasa terkejutnya belum hilang.

"Namaku Porlyusica. Tabib desa, dan pemilik kebun tanaman obat di samping padang bunga ini." Nenek itu memperkenalkan diri. "Aku melihat kalian melewati kebunku. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Belum pernah kulihat kalian sebelumnya."

"Eh…kami sedang jalan-jalan. Dan kebetulan beristirahat disini." jawab Lyon cepat.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan berlama-lama. Aku tidak suka melihat orang lain disekitar rumahku."

Lyon terdiam. Gray mengabaikan ucapan Porlyusica."Nek, apa maksudnya 'jangan meremehkan cerita itu' tadi?"

"Wah, wah, kelihatannya kamu belum diberi tahu orang tuamu." Porlyusica menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya seseorang harus memberitahukan kalian."

Gray dan Lyon tampak penasaran. Porlyusica menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi setelah itu, kalian harus pulang. Mengerti?"  
Lyon mengangguk, begitu juga dengan Gray.

Porlyusica mulai bercerita, "Jadi…rumor gadis air ini sudah beredar di desa kita kira-kira 6 tahun yang lalu. Belum lama, bukan? Tidak heran kalau ada penduduk yang belum mengetahuinya. Kalaupun sudah mendengarnya, banyak yang tidak percaya." Kedua anak di hadapannya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Rumor ini diawali dengan hilangnya seorang anak. Aku yakin dia korban pertama gadis air. Penduduk desa berusaha mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Berminggu-minggu kemudian, anak itu ditemukan di pinggir Hutan Berkabut. Namun…"

"Namun?"

"Gadis air telah menghilangkan emosi anak itu. Berubah menjadi tak berperasaan. Padahal sebelumnya dia anak yang ceria. Penduduk desa mencoba berbagai cara agar dia kembali seperti semula. Tapi tak ada hasilnya. Lalu, anak itu menghilang lagi entah kemana. Orang-orang menduga dia kembali diculik gadis air, yang sering menampakkan diri di desa. Sejak saat itu, banyak penduduk menghilang. Kemungkinan mereka dibawa gadis air ke Hutan Berkabut, tempat gadis air berada. "

"Penduduk? Kukira hanya anak-anak saja yang diculik." komentar Gray. "Memang, tapi awalnya gadis air menculik banyak penduduk. Akhirnya banyak di antara mereka yang pindah ke tempat lain karena takut dengan gadis air."

"Darimana nenek tahu gadis air tinggal di Hutan Berkabut?" tanya Lyon.

"Banyak penduduk mengatakan gadis air sering berada di sekitar sana. Lalu, gadis air menghilang begitu saja dibalik kabut."

"Memangnya ada yang pernah melihat gadis air?" tanya Lyon lagi, masih tidak percaya.

"Beberapa orang mengaku pernah melihatnya. Termasuk aku, meski hanya sekilas. Karena setelah itu, gadis air langsung menghilang. Dia muncul beberapa kali di desa. Aku lupa bilang, gadis air punya sebutan lain. 'Gadis Hujan'. Disebut begitu karena dia membawa hujan. Setiap kali gadis air datang, hujan turun sangat deras. Itulah sebabnya orang tua melarang anak-anak bermain hujan. Aku juga sudah memperingatkan mereka. Kalau kalian tetap nekat, bersiaplah untuk ikut dengan gadis air."

"Aku tak ingin diculik gadis air," celetuk Gray. "Lebih baik kita tetap diam di rumah kalau hujan turun."

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah mengerti. Nah, sesuai janji sekarang kalian harus pulang. Kita tidak tahu kapan gadis air datang."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Gray dan Lyon langsung berlari menuju rumah. Mereka tidak ingin terperangkap di tengah hujan seperti kemarin sore. Mengingat mereka berada cukup jauh dari rumah. Gray melihat awan kelabu tebal menghiasi langit di sebelah timur, arah menuju Hutan Berkabut. Gray berhenti sejenak untuk melihatnya lebih lama_."Apakah gadis air mulai mencari mangsa lagi?"_

"Gray, jangan diam saja disitu. Kita harus segera pulang!" teriakan Lyon menyadarkan Gray. Gray berlari secepat yang ia bisa menyusul Lyon yang sudah jauh didepannya.

**To be continue**

**Author berterima kasih buat yang mau baca dan review fic ini**

**Semoga chapter ini lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya**

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

Gadis Air

**Chapter 3**

"Ayo cepat, Gray!" seru Lyon.

"Berisik! Aku juga sedang menyusulmu!" balas Gray. Mereka telah sampai di padang rumput tempat mereka bertemu Wakaba tadi. Awan kelabu gelap semakin banyak dan tebal, tanda hujan akan turun tak lama lagi. Melihat hal itu, Gray berusaha terus berlari meski sudah mulai kelelahan. Dia sama sekali tidak berhenti berlari.

Apa yang Gray dan Lyon khawatirkan terjadi. Titik-titik air lebih dulu menghujani mereka. Membasahi pakaian dan tubuh mereka.

"Lyon!" panggil Gray. "Terus berlari, Gray!" teriak Lyon sekeras mungkin agar Gray bisa mendengarnya.

"Tapi hujan sangat deras! Kita harus berteduh!"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di dekat pasar! Rumah kita tak jauh lagi!"

"Bagaimana kalau gadis air itu muncul?"

"Jangan takut! Kalau gadis air benar-benar muncul dari Hutan Berkabut, dia tidak akan bisa menangkap kita. Arah rumah kita ada di sebelah barat. Berlawanan dengan Hutan Berkabut!"

"Kalau disini sudah hujan, artinya gadis air berada tak jauh dari kita!"

"Justru karena dia dekat, kita harus menjauhinya!"

Terpaksa Gray menuruti Lyon. Dia memaksakan dirinya berlari. Lebih baik segera sampai di rumah daripada terjebak di tengah hujan lagi.

"Aku pulang!" seru Gray begitu sampai di rumah. Ul menyambutnya, "Ya ampun, Gray! Kenapa kamu bisa basah kuyup?"

"Maaf, Bu. Aku kehujanan lagi saat pulang."

"Ultear! Ambilkan handuk untuk Gray!"

Ultear muncul sambil membawa handuk dan menyerahkannya pada Gray "Ini!"

Gray menerima dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Sekarang cepat ganti baju, nanti kamu bisa sakit." suruh Ul. Gray masuk ke kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Dia melihat jendela kamarnya yang ditutup. Tetesan air hujan membuat pemandangan diluar tidak jelas. Gray mendengus, "Menyebalkan, gadis air itu merepotkan saja!"

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Gray, Lyon datang menemuimu." terdengar suara Ultear. Gray segera turun dan menemui Lyon di ruang tamu. Sama seperti Gray, Lyon juga sudah berganti pakaian. "Sepertinya kamu belum puas jalan-jalan." kata Gray.

"Memang, aku masih ingin berlama-lama di padang bunga itu."

"Bunga? Benar juga!" Gray menyadari sesuatu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Lyon yang heran dengan tingkah Gray. Tak lama kemudian, Gray kembali sambil membawa bunga yang dipetiknya. "Hehehe, hampir saja aku lupa menyerahkannya."

"Kalau begitu, berikan saja sekarang."

"Tidak, nanti saja. Oh, ya, ada perlu apa kau kesini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya berkunjung. Aku bosan di rumah. Ingin bermain keluar. Tapi malah hujan."

"Iya, ini semua gara-gara gadis air. Menyebalkan. Tapi…aku masih penasaran. Benar tidak, ya, yang dikatakan nenek Porlyusica itu."

"Kupikir ada benarnya juga."

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Porlyusica, Gray jadi lebih berhati-hati bermain di luar rumah. Sedangkan Lyon masih sedikit mengabaikannya. Namun Gray melihat Lyon berlari pulang jika melihat awan gelap di langit. Sebenarnya Gray sangat ingin menyelidiki kebenaran tentang gadis air. Ia ingin mencari tahu mengapa gadis air suka menculik anak-anak. Sempat terpikir di benak Gray untuk mencari dan menemui gadis air. Tapi tentu saja itu terlalu nekat. Gray tidak ingin membuat keluarganya cemas. Gray pernah mengatakan rencananya pada Lyon. Sayangnya Lyon menolak, "Bagaimana kalau menunggu beberapa tahun lagi? Mungkin tujuh atau delapan tahun?" tawar Lyon.

Gray terbelalak, "Itu terlalu lama!"

"Tapi lebih aman. Memperkecil kemungkinan kau diculik meskipun aku tidak yakin 100% aman."

Gray menimbang-nimbang usul Lyon sejenak_._ Masih tampak ragu.

"Tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Yah….sepertinya tinggal masalah waktu saja."

Untuk saat ini, Gray hanya bisa memendam rasa penasarannya.

* * *

8 tahun kemudian….

Gray berjalan menuju rumahnya. Lingkungan sekitarnya masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Ya, kini Gray sudah dewasa. Dia masih tinggal di rumah lamanya. Tetapi, kini dia sendirian. Ibunya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Sedangkan Ultear pindah ke kota Clover untuk bekerja. Tiap bulan Ultear mengirimkan uang untuk Gray. Walaupun sebenarnya Gray tidak perlu dikirimi uang.

Gray bekerja sebagai sekretaris di kantor kepala desa. Dia bekerja dengan giat. Hari ini Gray bekerja seperti biasa. Menjalankan tugasnya sebagai sekretaris.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." gumam Gray. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan laporan bulanan. Gray menuju ruang kepala desa untuk menyerahkan hasil kerjanya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Gray mengetuk pintu. "Masuk." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Gray membuka pintu dan langsung berhadapan dengan atasannya. "Ada apa, Gray?" Tanya sang kepala desa, Makarov Dreyar.

"Hanya ingin menyerahkan laporan bulan ini, Pak Makarov."

"Sudah selesai, ya. Bagus, kamu memang rajin, Gray."puji Makarov. Gray tidak terlalu bangga mendengarnya, ia sudah sering dipuji seperti itu. "Baiklah, sekarang kamu boleh pulang. Besok ada tugas baru untukmu."

"Baik." Gray pun meninggalkan ruangan dan bersiap pulang.

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore, Gray tiba di rumah. Ia memandang halaman rumahnya. Mata Gray terpaku pada sekumpulan bunga matahari di sudut halaman. Itu adalah bunga yang dulu dipetiknya dari padang bunga matahari. Bunga itu mengingatkan Gray pada ibu dan kakaknya. "Benar juga, aku belum menyiramnya."

Gray beranjak dan menyalakan keran di halaman yang ujungnya telah disambung dengan selang. Setelah menyiram bunga kesayangannya, Gray menyiram bunga-bunga lain. "Akhirnya selesai."

Gray melihat Lyon berada di halaman rumahnya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Lyon hanya berdiri sambil memandangi halaman. "Lyon, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sapa Gray sekaligus bertanya. Lyon menanggapinya sambil tersenyum, " Tidak ada. Aku baru saja membersihkan halaman."

"Bukannya tiga hari yang lalu kau sudah merapikan halaman?" Gray tahu benar, Lyon selalu rajin mengurus halamannya setiap hari Minggu. Berbeda dengan Gray yang lebih suka bersantai di rumah. Jarang mengurus halaman.

"Lebih baik kau mampir dulu ke rumahku, Gray."

Gray menyetujuinya. Dia pun berkunjung ke rumah Lyon. "Sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak mampir kesini." ucap Gray sambil duduk di kursi teras. Lyon duduk di kursi teras lainnya, "Benarkah?"

"Seingatku, terakhir kali aku kesini saat tahun baru tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Ternyata kau masih ingat. Setelah itu kau sempat pergi ke kota Clover untuk mengunjungi kakakmu, kan?"

"Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau hari ini mendadak bersih-bersih halaman? Aku tahu kau tipe yang rajin, tapi…biasanya kau selalu melakukannya setiap hari Minggu."

"Sebenarnya…hari ini kunjungan terakhirmu, Gray."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai besok, aku akan pindah ke Crocus. Aku diterima bekerja di salah satu penerbitan surat kabar. Tentu saja aku harus tinggal di Crocus."

"Mula-mula Sherry, lalu Ultear-nee, dan sekarang kau." Gray teringat Sherry. Gadis bermarga Blendy itu pindah bersama keluarganya saat Gray berumur 15 tahun. Sherry pindah ke Orchid City, tempat dimana keluarga besarnya berada.

Lyon tertawa mendengar perkataan Gray, "Hahaha, kenapa kau tidak mencoba cari pekerjaan di kota?"

Gray terdiam sesaat. "Entahlah, kadang aku ingin pindah ke tempat lain. Tapi aku lebih suka di Rosemary. Lagipula, Ultear-nee menyuruhku menjaga rumah peninggalan ibu. Dia tidak mempercayai orang lain."

"Begitu, ya."

"Lalu, kalau kau pindah, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan rumahmu? Menjualnya?"

"Tidak. Meski menetap di Crocus, aku bisa kembali kapan-kapan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku yang menjaganya sementara kau pergi?"

Lyon tampak terkejut, "Benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Sepertinya itu akan merepotkanmu."

"Jangan khawatir. Tidak sulit mengawasi rumahmu. Lagi pula kita sudah lama bertetangga." Gray meyakinkan Lyon.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tak masalah. Serahkan saja padaku."

"Nah, ini kunci cadangan rumahku. Kau boleh menggunakannya kalau ingin memeriksa rumahku." Lyon menyerahkan kunci cadangan rumahnya.

Keesokan harinya, Lyon pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Gray memang tidak melihatnya keluar rumah, tapi dia tahu Lyon sudah pergi. Rumah Lyon tampak lebih sepi, tanda tak berpenghuni.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat jalan." Gray sedikit menyesal. Ia memandang rumah Lyon sejenak, lalu bersiap-siap untuk bekerja.

.

.

4 bulan kemudian, sepulang kerja, Gray menemukan sepucuk surat di teras rumah. Dipungutnya surat itu. Tak ada nama pengirimnya. Setelah masuk, Gray merobek amplop surat.

_Gray, bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Ini aku, Lyon, tetanggamu yang dulu._

"Lyon!" seru Gray mengetahui nama pengirim surat. Dia melanjutkan membaca.

_Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga rumahku._

_Ini pertama kalinya aku mengirim surat untukmu. Harusnya banyak yang bisa kuceritakan, tapi aku punya satu berita untukmu. Aku punya kenalan dari organisasi intelijen di Crocus.  
_

_Kami bertemu saat aku sedang mencari informasi. Rupanya dia sedang membantu temannya mengumpulkan informasi tentang rumor-rumor di berbagai tempat untuk dijadikan buku. Karena aku dari Rosemary, aku menceritakan sedikit padanya tentang rumor di desa kita. Pasti kau masih ingat, kan, Gray? Si gadis air. _

_Beberapa hari kemudian, kenalanku mengatakan dia akan pergi ke Rosemary. Bersama temannya, tentu saja. Pasti mereka ingin cari tahu lebih banyak tentang gadis air. Informasi dariku memang tidak lengkap. Jadi aku menawarinya rumahku._

_Kamu tahu, kan, apa artinya ini?_

Gray berhenti sejenak. Mencoba berpikir. Dan ia menyadarinya, "Maksudmu…."

_Itu artinya kau akan punya tetangga baru penggantiku. Pasti menyenangkan. Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi._

"Aku tidak kesepian meskipun tidak ada kau." Gray berkata seolah-olah surat itu benar-benar Lyon.

_Aku sudah menyerahkan kunci rumahku pada mereka. Dan sudah berangkat hari Rabu kemarin. Pasti sampai di Rosemary dalam 2 atau 3 hari lagi. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Sebelum mereka datang, bisakah kau membereskan rumahku, Gray? _

_Di surat ini, aku tidak memberitahumu nama kenalanku. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Yang jelas, temannya bernama Freed Justine. Dan aku ingin kau tetap menyimpan kunci cadangan rumahku._

_Maaf aku merepotkanmu._

_Salam, Lyon. _

_NB : Tetangga barumu agak pendiam. Sepertinya kamu harus berusaha jadi lebih cerewet. Kuharap kau bisa akrab dengannya._

Selesai membaca, Gray kembali memasukkan suratnya ke amplop yang dipakai Lyon untuk mengirim suratnya. Dia sibuk menebak-nebak seperti apa tetangga barunya. Setidaknya Lyon sudah memberinya sedikit petunjuk. Gray menatap rumah Lyon sejenak melalui jendela rumah.

"Mungkin aku akan membersihkannya besok sore."

**To be continue**

**Ada yang bisa menebak siapa tetangga baru Gray?**

**Clue : Mantan lawan Gray**

**Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gadis Air**

**Chapter 4**

Gray baru saja selesai membersihkan rumah Lyon yang tak lama lagi akan berpenghuni.

_"Mungkin mereka sudah tiba besok."_ pikirnya. Gray melihat hasil kerjanya sekali lagi. Semua ruangan sudah rapi dan bersih. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang perlu dibersihkan lagi, Gray keluar dan mengunci pintu rumah.

Dugaan Gray benar. Esoknya, sepulang kerja, Gray melihat seseorang berada di halaman rumah Lyon. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau panjang. Melihat Gray, orang asing itu langsung menghampirinya. "Maaf, apakah anda tuan Gray Fullbuster?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ya, anda siapa?" Gray balas bertanya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Freed Justine dari organisasi intelijen Crocus." Freed menyodorkan tangan kanannya. "Tentunya Lyon sudah memberitahu anda kedatangan kami."

Gray menjabat tangan Freed. "Tentu saja. Dia juga memberitahuku tujuan anda kemari. Aku dengar anda sedang menulis buku, ya?"

Freed melepas jabatan tangan, "Benar, tuan Gray. O ya, aku kesini bersama temanku. Mau kukenalkan dengannya?"

"Tidak usah, Freed-san. Kelihatannya anda baru saja sampai. Biarkan saja teman anda beristirahat dulu. Dan tolong panggil aku Gray saja. Rasanya terlalu kaku kalau dipanggil tuan."

"Baiklah, Gray-san. Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya."

"Mohon bantuannya."

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, Freed mengakhiri percakapan. "Aku permisi dulu, Gray-san."

"Ya, silahkan, Freed-san."

.

.

Gray melihat Freed keluar rumah. Entah pergi kemana. _"Mungkin dia sudah mulai mencari informasi."_ tebaknya. Gray berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas rumahnya dan rumah Lyon, atau lebih tepatnya rumah Freed. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Rumah ini kelihatan sepi. Apa semua penghuninya sedang pergi?" Gray bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, namun cukup keras untuk didengar orang lain.

"Tidak juga."

Gray nyaris terlonjak kaget. Dia tidak menyadari seseorang berada di dekat pagar. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang sama seperti Freed, hanya saja warnanya pirang. Tubuhnya bersandar di pagar.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gray.

Orang itu menutup buku yang dibawanya. "Rufus Lohr." ucapnya singkat.

"Rufus? Jadi kau kenalan Lyon yang dari organisasi di Crocus itu?"

"Benar, aku kesini hanya untuk membantu Freed."

"Aku sudah tahu. Lyon memberitahukannya lewat surat."

Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat. Rufus mengabaikan Gray dan membuka buku yang dibawanya. Gray merasa tidak nyaman dan mencoba mencairkan suasana. Sebelum Gray sempat membuka mulut, Rufus sudah beranjak meninggalkannya, "Sampai jumpa, Gray-san."

Gray tercengang, "Apa-apaan dia?"

.

.

Hari Senin, saat jam istirahat kerja….

"Dia tidak seramah Freed. Benar-benar pendiam dan dingin." Gray bercerita tentang Rufus kepada Hibiki, rekannya.

"Hahaha…benarkah?" sahut Hibiki sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau baru mengenalnya, kan? Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan."

"Aku tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyimpulkan kepribadiannya. Pertama, Lyon sudah memberitahuku. Kedua, aku sudah melihat caranya bersikap dengan orang lain."

"Tapi kau tetap senang, bukan? Akhirnya bisa mendapat tetangga baru."

"Mungkin saja."

Lagi-lagi Gray mendapati sepucuk surat tergeletak di teras rumahnya saat pulang. Kali ini, pengirimnya adalah Sherry Blendy, tetangganya yang lebih dulu pindah meninggalkan Rosemary. Dalam suratnya, Sherry memberitahukan kini ia bekerja di rumah besar keluarga Orland sebagai penata rias. Sherry juga memberitahukan dia akan ke Rosemary bersama Chelia, sepupunya dari Orchid City untuk berlibur.

"_Chelia sangat tidak sabar ke Rosemary. Ini pertama kalinya ia berlibur ke desa."_ tulis Sherry.

Dalam amplop yang dipakai Sherry untuk mengirim surat, terdapat foto Sherry bersama seorang gadis kecil yang warna rambutnya sama seperti Sherry. _"Mungkin itu Chelia."_ pikir Gray. Dalam surat Sherry, tertulis ia akan tiba di Rosemary pada tanggal 21 Juli. Gray melihat kalender, "Tanggal 21 Juli berarti….besok!"

Gray tidak melihat Sherry keesokan harinya, begitu juga dengan hari-hari berikutnya. Gray merasa heran, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sherry tidak jadi datang. Namun, pada hari Sabtu, Gray bertemu wanita berambut pink gelap di depan rumahnya.

"Sherry?" panggil Gray. Wanita itu menoleh, "Gray?"

"Ternyata memang kamu, ya. Kamu bilang akan datang tanggal 21, kenapa aku baru melihatmu sekarang?"

"Aku memang sudah sampai di Rosemary hari Selasa. Tapi aku beristirahat di rumah. Lalu hari-hari berikutnya, aku mengajak Chelia jalan-jalan ke tempat lain. Karena sudah lama tidak kesini, aku agak lupa jalan."

"Rumah? Di mana kau tinggal selama liburan?"

"Aku menyewa rumah untuk sebulan. Rumahnya memang sederhana. Kau tahu rumah Flare, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Rumah sewaanku ada di dekat sana. Di dekat pohon apel tua."

"Oh, rumah bercat biru itu, ya. Aku pernah melihatnya. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di rumah lamamu saja? Rumah itu tidak dihuni lagi sejak kau pindah."

"Aku hanya malas menempatinya. Tapi sementara aku disini, aku akan menyempatkan diri membersihkannya."

Tepat pada saat itu, seorang gadis berambut pink seperti Sherry berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

Ketika sampai di dekat Sherry, gadis itu terjatuh.

"Chelia!" Sherry membungkuk untuk membantunya berdiri. Chelia-gadis yang terjatuh itu-bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang kotor. "Aww….kotor sekali!"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Gray ikut mendekat. Chelia mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lagi-lagi kamu terjatuh. Ceroboh sekali!" omel Sherry. Chelia hanya menunjukkan cengiran kecil, "Hehehe, gomen."

"Gray, ini Chelia. Sepupuku yang dari kota. Chelia, ini Gray, teman lamaku." ujar Sherry mengenalkan Gray dan Chelia. Chelia membungkuk, "Salam kenal."

Gray mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Salam kenal juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lyon-sama sedang pergi, ya? Rumahnya kelihatan sepi." Sherry mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gray menatap Sherry, bingung. _"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Lyon dengan sebutan 'sama'?"_ pikirnya. Buru-buru, Gray menjawab pertanyaan Sherry, "Eh, ya. Lyon sedang pergi. Atau lebih tepatnya pindah sementara."

"Pindah?!" seru Sherry. "Lyon-sama pindah?"

"Ya, dia pindah ke Crocus empat bulan yang lalu."

"Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya…." desah Sherry kecewa.

"Lyon bilang dia tinggal menetap di Crocus. Tapi dia akan kembali bulan Januari nanti."

"Itu masih lama! Liburan kali ini akan membosankan."

"Ne, ne, apa rumah itu ada penghuninya?" tanya Chelia.

"Ada, tetapi mungkin penghuninya akan tinggal beberapa hari saja." Gray menunjukkan surat dari Lyon pada Sherry. "Kalau begitu, Lyon-sama meminjamkan rumahnya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sendiri belum akrab dengan penghuninya. Mereka baru seminggu menempati rumah Lyon."

Setelah itu, Sherry memutuskan untuk pulang. "Lain kali, kalau ada waktu mampirlah ke rumah, Gray. Besok kami akan datang lagi untuk membereskan rumah lamaku."

"Kami? Aku juga?" Chelia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Rumah itu sudah lima tahun tidak berpenghuni. Pasti di dalamnya sangat kotor dan berdebu. Lagipula, ini juga bagian dari liburan."

"Eh?! Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, kau harus membantuku!" tegas Sherry sambil menyeret Chelia pulang. Gray tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Sherry tidak berubah, ya."

"Apakah dia teman lama Gray-san?"

Gray terlonjak kaget. Tanpa melihat ke asal suara, dia sudah tahu siapa yang bertanya.

"Rufus!" seru Gray kesal. "Lagi-lagi kau mengagetkanku."

"Sejak tadi, aku ada di halaman. Gray-san tidak menyadarinya?"

Gray tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana caranya Rufus bisa mendadak muncul tanpa disadarinya? Atau…memang dia yang tidak peka?

Gray membalikkan badan, bermaksud meninggalkan Rufus. "Terserah kau. Dan...ya. Wanita yang tadi adalah teman lamaku. Dulu kami bertetangga."

Gray tidak yakin apakah Rufus ingin mengetahui informasi semacam itu atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, ia sedang malas meladeni tetangganya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal seperti ini?" keluh Chelia. Sherry terbatuk-batuk karena banyaknya debu yang beterbangan. "Uhuk…uhuk…apa boleh buat. Kau juga bagian dari keluarga Blendy."

Seperti yang Sherry katakan kemarin, Sherry dan Chelia kini sibuk membersihkan rumah lama Sherry. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu membosankan, tapi karena sejak awal Chelia selalu mengeluh, membuat acara bersih-bersih mereka jadi makin membosankan dan terasa melelahkan.

"Diamlah, Chelia! Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk liburanmu."

"Ini yang kau sebut 'liburan'?"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Lebih baik kau segera menyelesaikan tugasmu."

Chelia cemberut. Ia melakukan tugasnya-mengelap seluruh kaca di rumah-dengan berat hati. Setidaknya ia sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

Ketika Sherry akan mengepel lantai, Sherry baru menyadari sesuatu, "Aku lupa kalau aku harus membeli pembersih lantai."

Sherry melihat keluar jendela, di luar awan gelap sudah menutupi langit. "Sial, sebentar lagi akan hujan."

"Ada apa?" tanya Chelia. Sherry bersiap pergi, "Aku mau membeli pembersih lantai."

"Tunggu!" cegah Chelia. "Biar aku saja yang membelinya."

"Kamu tahu dimana tokonya?"

"Tentu saja. Kemarin kau sudah menunjukkannya."

"Baiklah," Sherry memberikan Chelia selembar uang dan payung kecil, "Bawalah payung. Mungkin kau akan kehujanan."

"Aku berangkat!" pamit Chelia dengan riang.

"Jangan lama-lama!"

"_Hihihi…dengan begini aku bisa bebas untuk sementara."_ batin Chelia senang.

Di kantor kepala desa…..

Gray bersiap pulang. Dia menyiapkan payung miliknya ketika melihat awan gelap di langit.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Hibiki. Gray mengangguk.

"Permisi, aku duluan." Gray melangkah keluar kantor dan membuka payungnya. Hujan mulai turun. Gray berjalan menembus hujan sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Masih banyak orang diluar. Sebagian besar sudah menyiapkan payung seperti dirinya. Beberapa orang tampak berlarian mencari tempat berteduh.

Gray memandang langit berlama-lama. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menarik di atas. Sesuatu terbesit dalam pikirannya, _"Gadis air kah?" _

.

.

Gray melihat Sherry berdiri di teras rumah. Tampak sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Sherry!" panggil Gray.

Sherry melihat Gray dan membukakan pagar untuknya.

"Sudah selesai bersih-bersih?" tanya Gray. Sherry menggeleng, "Sedikit lagi. Tinggal mengepel lantai. Aku sedang menunggu Chelia membeli sesuatu."

"Apakah dia sudah lama pergi?"

"Chelia pergi lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum kembali."

Tiba-tiba, Gray merasa tidak enak, _"Aku punya firasat buruk."_

Gray menoleh cepat kearah Sherry, "Biar aku cari dia. Kira-kira dia pergi kemana?"

"Pasti ke toko Mira. Kemarin aku menunjukkan toko itu padanya."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Gray melempar payungnya ke sembarang arah dan langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah Sherry. "Semoga firasatku salah!"

.

.

Di tempat Chelia….

"Ini kembaliannya." kata Lisanna sambil menyerahkan beberapa uang koin pada Chelia. Setelah menerimanya, Chelia keluar toko. Sambil berjalan, Chelia bersenandung kecil. Hujan turun lebih deras daripada sebelumnya. Suasana di sekitarnya sangat sepi. Tak seorangpun terlihat.

Chelia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada siapa-siapa. _"Apa hanya perasaanku saja?" _

Mulai merasa takut, Chelia mempercepat langkahnya.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Entah mengapa, di tengah derasnya hujan, Chelia mampu mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Dia kembali menoleh ke belakang. Samar-samar, dilihatnya seseorang. Chelia berhenti sejenak untuk melihatnya. Setelah cukup dekat, Chelia menyadari orang itu adalah seorang wanita.

"Siapa kau? Apakah kau mengikutiku?" tanya Chelia sambil berteriak. Wanita itu tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Chelia dengan wajah datar.

Chelia mundur selangkah saat wanita misterius itu menjulurkan tangan ke depan dan membuka telapaknya. _"Apa yang dia lakukan?"_ tanya Chelia dalam hati.

Lama-kelamaan, tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi, Chelia merasa kesadarannya berkurang dan jatuh pingsan.

.

.

Gray terus berlari tanpa memedulikan hujan deras yang langsung membuatnya basah kuyup. Matanya meneliti semua tempat yang dilaluinya. "Mungkin Chelia berteduh di suatu tempat." gumam Gray.

Gray berhenti berlari ketika ia menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah payung kecil dan kantong plastik berisi sebotol cairan pembersih lantai. Gray memeriksa payung yang ditemukannya. Ia tahu payung itu milik Sherry. "Tidak salah lagi, dan baru saja digunakan oleh Chelia. Tapi dimana dia?" Gray memandang sekitarnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Chelia.

"Gray!"

Gray menengok kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Ternyata Sherry.

"Kau mengikutiku?"tanya Gray.

"Tentu saja. Chelia, walaupun agak cerewet, dia tetap sepupuku. Tentu saja aku ikut mencarinya, apa kau sudah menemukan Chelia?"

Gray menggeleng, "Aku hanya menemukan ini." Gray menyerahkan kedua benda yang ditemukannya.

"Ini-"

"Ya, seharusnya Chelia tidak jauh dari sini," potong Gray. "Atau mungkin sudah jauh."

"Dia pasti sudah diculik gadis air."

Gray dan Sherry sontak melihat kearah sosok yang barusan berbicara.

Gray terbelalak, "Nenek Porlyusica?!"

**To be continue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gadis Air**

**Chapter 5**

"Nenek Porlyusica?"

Gray terperangah melihat sosok yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Porlyusica tampak mengenali Gray. "Kau….bukankah kau salah satu bocah yang dulu bertemu denganku di padang bunga matahari?"

Bukannya menjawab, Gray malah bertanya balik, "Kenapa nenek ada disini?"

"Aku baru saja memeriksa salah satu penduduk yang sakit. Daripada bertanya soal itu, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan gadis kecil yang kau cari."

"Apa benar Chelia diculik gadis air?" tanya Gray. Dia tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Tidak salah lagi."

"Kenapa nenek bisa seyakin itu?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat, hujan mulai reda. Gadis air pasti sudah pergi dari desa, membawa korbannya," Porlyusica melihat ekspresi kekhawatiran pada wajah Sherry, "Kalau kalian ingin gadis bernama Chelia itu selamat, tak ada pilihan lain selain menyusul gadis air ke Hutan Berkabut."

Sherry menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, kegelisahan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Mungkin….ini bisa jadi kesempatanku untuk menyelidiki gadis air," ujar Gray. "Aku akan menyelamatkan Chelia."

"Kau tahu, nak, sejak gadis air muncul, tak ada yang berani memasuki Hutan Berkabut. Apalagi untuk mencari gadis air."

"Seperti kata nenek tadi, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menemuinya langsung, " Gray mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku **pasti** akan menyelamatkan Chelia."

"T-tapi, Gray, kudengar tidak ada yang pernah kembali setelah masuk ke Hutan Berkabut." Sherry yang sejak tadi diam mulai bicara.

"Itu pasti karena ulah gadis air. Setelah aku menyelesaikan urusan dengannya, aku pasti kembali." ucap Gray yakin. Sherry mulai terisak, dia sangat mencemaskan Chelia. Gray mencoba menenangkan Sherry, "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Sherry tidak mengatakan apa-apa, isakannya justru semakin keras.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bersikeras. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganmu nanti. Aku tak akan mencegah atau menghentikanmu." tukas Porlyusica.

Hujan sudah benar-benar reda. Sinar matahari kembali terlihat. Dengan penuh semangat, dia berlari ke arah timur, menuju Hutan Berkabut. "Tunggu saja kau, gadis air! Aku akan segera membongkar rahasiamu!"

.

.

Gray sampai di depan Hutan Berkabut. Sesuai namanya, hutan ini diselubungi kabut. Gray sempat mendengar dari Hibiki, gadis air sengaja membuat daerah di pinggir hutan berkabut tebal agar penduduk tidak memasukinya. Kalau mereka tetap memasuki hutan, kemungkinan besar akan tersesat, atau ditangkap gadis air.

Gray melangkah dengan ragu. Tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan Chelia mulai menipis. Namun dia sudah berjanji pada Sherry. "Kabutnya tebal sekali." Gray menajamkan penglihatannya. Kabut tebal membuatnya sedikit sulit melihat.

"_Bagaimana caranya menemukan gadis air?" _pikir Gray. Dia memasuki Hutan Berkabut lebih dalam. "Oh ya, gadis air selalu membawa hujan. Kalau begitu aku cukup mencari…hujan."

Mudah diucapkan, tetapi sulit dilakukan. Itulah yang terjadi pada Gray. Ia tidak menyangka kabutnya lebih tebal dari yang ia bayangkan. Gray merasakan seseorang mendekat, "Gadis air? Bukan…."

"Gray-san!"

Gray membalikkan badan, "Rufus?"

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Rufus muncul tanpa mengagetkan Gray. "Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?"

"Sejak Gray-san memasuki Hutan Berkabut. Gray-san mencari gadis air, bukan?"

"Ya, untuk menyelamatkan Chelia, sepupu temanku. Yang kemarin berbicara denganku di depan rumah."

"Aku ingat."

"Kau sendiri, untuk apa mengikutiku?"

"Bisa dibilang untuk membantu Freed mengumpulkan informasi. Mungkin aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis air."

"Ck, caramu mencari informasi itu termasuk nekat."

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan. Gray mulai kesulitan melihat dengan jelas. Pandangannya terhalang kabut. Semakin ke dalam, kabut semakin tebal. Gray berjalan tak tentu arah. Gray bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa gadis air keluar masuk Hutan Berkabut. _"Apa dia tidak tersesat? Meskipun dia sendiri yang membuat kabut ini-kalau perkataan Hibiki benar-pasti sulit untuk mengenali tempat yang tertutupi kabut."_

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai terpisah." kata Gray.

Rufus tidak mendengarkan, perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah batu aneh berwarna biru kehitaman. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan batu itu. Tersembunyi di balik rumput atau akar pohon. Sementara itu, Gray mulai putus asa. Ia merasa sudah lama memasuki hutan tetapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis air. Keluar dari daerah berkabut saja, mereka belum berhasil.

Gray merasa lega, ketika dia melihat sebuah jalan yang mengarah ke tempat yang tidak berkabut. "Akhirnya…kita berha….sil." Gray terkejut menyadari Rufus sudah tidak ada di belakangnya. "Rufus?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Gray kembali memanggil dengan suara yang lebih keras. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. "Sejak kapan dia terpisah denganku?"

Gray kembali memasuki kabut, menelusuri hutan sejenak. "Semoga dia belum jauh."

Sia-sia saja, Gray tidak menemukan Rufus. "Mungkin dia berhasil keluar dari kabut ini." Gray duduk di bawah pohon. Menyandarkan punggung di batangnya. Gray mengadah, langit mulai gelap. Menandakan malam tiba sebentar lagi. Kabut di sekitarnya perlahan-lahan menipis dan menghilang. Gray merasa sangat lelah, tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

.

.

"Dia masih belum bangun."

"Tampaknya lelah sekali."

Sayup-sayup, Gray mendengar suara seseorang. Gray membuka matanya, awalnya dia hanya melihat cahaya terang menyilaukan mata.

"Ah, dia mulai sadar. Wendy, bawakan minuman hangat untuknya!"

"Baik."

Saat pandangan Gray mulai fokus, Gray melihat dirinya berada di sebuah kamar. "Akhirnya kau sadar!" Gray terperanjat, baru menyadari kehadiran seseorang di kamar itu. Gray terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah muda menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gray.

"Aku Natsu. Orang-orang menyebutku Salamander si penyihir api." Natsu tersenyum lebar. "Kau pasti dari Rosemary."

Gray mengangguk, "Namaku Gray Fullbuster. Panggil saja Gray."

"Permisi." Masuklah seorang gadis sebaya Chelia berambut biru panjang. "Wendy!" Natsu memanggil gadis itu. Wendy meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja. "Ini, silakan diminum." Wendy menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna cokelat kemerahan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Gray sambil mengamati minuman itu. "Itu teh kayu merah."

Gray meminumnya, "Rasanya manis. Aku merasa tenagaku terisi kembali."

Wendy tersenyum kecil, "Kayu merah bisa membantu mengembalikan tenaga."

"Nah, jadi bagaimana bisa kau ada di Hutan Berkabut, Gray?" Natsu bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

Gray mengingat-ingat sejenak. Lalu menceritakan semuanya. Natsu mengangguk-angguk, "Wendy mengira kau orang yang berhasil lolos dari gadis air. Ternyata kau malah ingin menemuinya."

Wendy tersipu malu, "Maafkan aku, Gray-san!" Wendy buru-buru membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kalian sudah menolongku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Natsu.

"Tentu saja aku akan mencari ga-….Oh ya! Rufus!"

"Rufus? Maksudnya temanmu yang berambut pirang panjang itu?" terka Natsu. Gray memandang Natsu heran, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bola kristal yang memberitahuku."

Gray melirik kearah bola kristal yang dimaksud Natsu. Tidak ada apa-apa disitu. Hanya ada kabut putih tebal. "Sepertinya temanmu ditangkap gadis air."

"Apa?!" Mendengar itu, Gray langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur."Oy, mau kemana kau?" tanya Natsu.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Aku akan mencari gadis air dan menyelamatkan teman-temanku." Sebelum Gray keluar kamar, Natsu mencegahnya, "Kau yakin bisa menyelamatkan mereka?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ngh…" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan." tawar Wendy.

"Maksud Natsu-san, mungkin Gray-san tidak akan bisa semudah itu menyelamatkan mereka. Bisa saja nanti akan berhadapan langsung dengan gadis air."

"Berhadapan? Maksudmu bertarung?"

"Bisa saja itu terjadi. Dia tidak mudah dikalahkan."

"Aku tidak berniat melawannya. Asal aku bisa menyelamatkan teman-temanku, itu saja sudah cukup."

"Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghadapi gadis air?" Natsu kembali masuk dalam percakapan. Gray terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Natsu mengayunkan tongkatnya kearah rak buku. Salah satu buku tebal melayang kearah Natsu dan mendarat di tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba belajar sihir? Mungkin ada sihir yang cocok untukmu di buku ini."

"Hei, kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan aku harus mempelajari semua sihir di buku itu, kan?" Gray membaca judul buku yang dipegang Natsu, 'Sihir elemental yang bisa kau kembangkan sendiri.'

"Tentu saja tidak. Cukup menguasai satu elemen." Natsu menyerahkan buku yang dipegangnya pada Gray. Gray menerima dan membuka halamannya. Di dalam buku itu, tertulis berbagai mantra elemen sihir. Seperti api, tanah, air, udara, petir, es, dan sebagainya. "Kenapa yang tertulis di buku ini hanya ada mantra-mantra dasar?" tanya Gray.

"Semua mantra di buku itu adalah mantra yang umum digunakan karena mudah dipelajari. Sesuai judulnya, mantra di buku itu bisa dikembangkan sendiri sesuai keinginan." Wendy membalik halaman buku sampai di bagian sihir angin. "Aku menggunakan sihir angin, sedangkan Natsu-san menggunakan sihir api."

"Bagaimana caranya kalian menentukan elemen sihir?"

"Dengan melihat bola kristal. Selain menunjukkan beberapa tempat di Hutan Berkabut, bola kristal juga bisa memberitahu elemen sihir yang sesuai untuk masing-masing orang."

Gray melihat ke dalam bola kristal, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau Gray-san memperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, pasti akan ada perubahan."

"Menarik. Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Tapi…" Wendy menahan kalimatnya, "…tidak semua orang bisa menggunakan sihir. Jadi,…" Wendy mengambil bola kristal dan membawanya ke hadapan Gray dengan hati-hati, "…Gray-san coba saja. Siapa tahu Gray-san cocok jadi penyihir."

Gray kembali melihat bola kristal, kali ini dengan lebih teliti sesuai perkataan Wendy. Sementara Gray mengamati bola Kristal, Natsu dan Wendy meninggalkannya. "Kami akan segera kembali."

Selama beberapa menit, Gray terus mengamati bola kristal. Samar-samar, Gray melihat adanya perubahan. Kabut menghilang. Gray melihat sesuatu yang tipis dan…transparan. Tampak licin seperti permukaan kaca.

"Itukah…elemenku? Tapi elemen apa?'

**Klek.**

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Natsu dan Wendy yang membawa berbagai tongkat di tangan. "Bagaimana? Sudah tahu apa elemenmu?" tanya Natsu.

"Yah…aku melihat sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya."

Wendy mengamati bola Kristal, dia tersenyum kecil, "Es."

"Es?"

"Ya, sihir Gray-san berelemen es."

"Itu artinya aku bisa menggunakan sihir?"

"Kalau berlatih, tentu saja bisa."

"Pegang tongkat ini." Natsu menyerahkan sebuah tongkat berwarna putih dengan ukiran rumit berwarna biru. "Namanya White Moon."

"Bahkan tongkat ada namanya."

Natsu menyuruh Gray memfokuskan pikiran pada tongkat yang dipegangnya. Gray berusaha konsentrasi, namun tak ada reaksi pada tongkat. "Hmm…mungkin kita harus mencoba yang lain." ujar Natsu. Ia menyerahkan tongkat lain pada Gray.

Gray mencoba, lagi-lagi gagal.

"Tidak berhasil."

Melihat ada sedikit raut kekecewaan pada Gray, Wendy mencoba menghiburnya, "Jangan khawatir, Gray-san. Itu wajar terjadi pada orang yang baru belajar menggunakan sihir."

"Terima kasih." balas Gray pendek.

Gray mencoba dan terus mencoba lagi pada tongkat yang lain. Kini ia mencoba sebuah tongkat berwarna hitam legam dengan hiasan kristal kecil berwarna hijau kebiruan.

"Aku yakin kali ini pasti berhasil!" dukung Wendy.

Gray terdiam, dalam hati ia merasa buang-buang waktu saja. Mengingat ia punya sesuatu yang harus dilakukan. "Jangan menyerah, Gray. Kau melakukan ini demi teman-temanmu juga." Natsu ikut menyemangati.

Gray menghela napas, meski ragu ia berusaha yakin pada dirinya sendiri dan mencoba untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sesuai dugaan Natsu dan Wendy, Gray berhasil. Tongkatnya mulai menampakkan reaksi sihir. Cahaya berwarna putih kebiruan muncul di ujung tongkat.

"Berhasil!" sorak Wendy dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aku…berhasil?" Gray menatap tak percaya. Ia juga merasa senang, usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Ternyata Gray-san berbakat seperti Natsu-san!"

Natsu menaikkan alis, "Maksudmu?"

Wendy pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Natsu, "Nah, Gray-san, sekarang saatnya berlatih mantra."

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan? Kalian tahu, aku harus-"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pikir kau bisa mempelajari lima atau enam mantra dalam semalam. Seperti yang kulakukan dulu." sela Natsu, "Kalau ingin menguasai lebih banyak mantra, lebih baik kau kembangkan sendiri."

Gray sudah memutuskan. Dia berniat berlatih semalaman. "Natsu, Wendy, mohon bimbingannya!"

**To be continue**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gadis Air**

**Chapter 6**

Selama beberapa jam, Gray belajar menggunakan sihir. Berusaha memfokuskan sihir pada tongkatnya. Gray juga memulihkan tenaganya. Dibantu Natsu dan Wendy, Gray berlatih semaksimal mungkin. Memang awalnya terasa sulit, tapi lama-kelamaan Gray menjadi terbiasa.

"Istirahat sebentar, Gray-san." kata Wendy.

"Sebentar lagi, aku hampir bisa melakukannya." Gray sedang mencoba salah satu mantra es 'Ice Pillar.'

"Ingat, Gray, sihir adalah kekuatan."

Gray melirik sebal kearah Natsu, "Aku tahu, kau sudah berulang kali mengatakannya." Gray berusaha menggunakan mantra Ice Pillar. Dia berhasil melakukannya. Sayang hasilnya kurang sempurna. "Ck, padahal sedikit lagi berhasil."

Gray memutuskan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang bawah tanah rumah Natsu dan Wendy-tempatnya berlatih. Ia memandangi tongkatnya sesaat, "Oh ya, apa nama tongkat ini?" Gray bertanya pada Natsu.

"Hmm…kalau tidak salah, Black Blizzard."

"Darimana kau belajar sihir?"  
"Aku belajar dari ayahku, Igneel. Kebetulan dia salah satu pengajar di sekolah sihir Wendy, yang berarti sekolahku juga. Ah, tepatnya mantan sekolah. Karena aku lulus dua tahun yang lalu." ujar Natsu bangga.

"He, kau lulus? Aku tidak menyangka."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bodoh sekali, ya?"

"Tidak, tapi kau sangat ceroboh. Aku yakin kau tidak mengerti isi buku ini." Gray menunjukkan salah satu buku tebal bersampul hitam.

"Gaaaaaah! Itu mengingatkan saat aku di kelas Profesor Laxus!" Natsu mencengkeram kepalanya kuat-kuat. Seperti membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia itu sangat mengerikan, Gray! Guru terburuk yang pernah kudapat." Natsu mulai bercerita, "Dia mengajar pelajaran sejarah sihir. Dan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Zeref, ilmu hitam, dan segunung nama,istilah dan tanggal-tanggal yang membuatku pusing."

"Kutebak kau pernah dihukum olehnya."

"Lalu kenapa? Toh, bukan cuma aku yang pernah dihukum." kilah Natsu.

"Hukuman macam apa yang pernah kau terima?" tanya Gray. Rasa penasarannya belum hilang. Malah semakin bertambah.

Wajah Natsu berubah sedikit pucat, "Eh…aku pernah…membedah katak. Isi perutnya dikeluarkan. Banyak sekali...itu hukuman paling menjijikan yang pernah kudapat! Bayangkan, sisa-sisa usus kataknya menempel di sela-sela kukuku! Benar-benar menjijikan! Butuh waktu lama untuk membersihkannya!"

Gray berusaha tidak membayangkan cerita Natsu, "Tunggu dulu, kau bilang Profesor Laxus guru sejarah. Mengapa dia memberimu hukuman yang berhubungan dengan…yah…semacam ilmu alam?"

"Waktu itu, aku baru saja mengikuti ujian Pengetahuan Alam Sihir. Hasilnya tidak buruk untukku yang payah. Tapi, profesor tahu aku payah dalam pelajaran Pengetahuan Alam Sihir. Jadi, aku dihukum dengan hukuman yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran yang tidak kusukai itu,"cerita Natsu lesu. Dia melanjutkan, "Untungnya Profesor Mavis, guru Pengetahuan Alam Sihir, baik hati. Jadi hukuman dari Profesor Laxus dianggap sebagai nilai tambahan untukku."

"Paling tidak hukuman itu ada untungnya." komentar Gray.

"Dulu, adik kelas penggemarku juga pernah dihukum. Siapa namanya? Eh…Sting, mungkin? Ah, pokoknya semacam itulah. Dia terkenal nakal, tapi dia tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Menurutku dia teman yang baik."

"Barangkali Sting akan selalu baik didepan idolanya?"

"Siapa yang tahu. Tapi, Gray, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengalirkan sihir begitu cepat." Natsu mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya? Menurutmu aku berbakat?" tanya Gray setengah memuji diri sendiri.

"Apakah orang tuamu penyihir?" Natsu mengabaikan pertanyaan Gray. Bicara soal penyihir, Gray sering mendengar keberadaan mereka. Dia juga pernah membaca buku tentang penyihir. Konon, ratusan tahun yang lalu, ada sebuah desa dimana semua penyihir awalnya berasal dari sana. Lalu mereka berpindah menyebar ke berbagai tempat. Bisa dipastikan sekarang hampir semua tempat ada penyihir. Tetapi jumlahnya hanya sedikit, dan kebanyakan menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka, meskipun tidak ada aturan untuk merahasiakan sihir. Tak ada penyihir yang pernah menunjukkan sihir di muka umum. Mereka hanya menggunakan sihir di hadapan sesama penyihir. Walaupun begitu, sebagian besar masyarakat tetap meyakini keberadaan penyihir. Sampai saat ini.

Tentunya ada beberapa orang yang tak percaya. Termasuk Gray. Dia beranggapan sihir hanyalah suatu kebohongan sampai ia bertemu Natsu dan Wendy, apalagi kini Gray belajar menjadi salah satu orang yang menggunakannya.

"Tidak, mereka bukan penyihir."

"Kalau begitu mungkin keluargamu yang lain ada yang menjadi penyihir?"

"Tidak, tak ada penyihir dalam keluargaku."

"Begitu, ya. Kukira kau keturunan penyihir hebat , Gray." Natsu berkata lirih sampai Gray nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"A…ah, tidak," Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ayo, kita latihan lagi!" ajak Natsu, agar Gray tidak curiga padanya.

Natsu menunjukkan cengiran lebar, "Karena kau sudah bisa mengalirkan sihir, sekarang kau akan berlatih dengan Wendy. Wendy!"

Orang yang dipanggil muncul, "Ya, ada apa, Natsu-san?"

"Temani Gray berlatih, ya. Sebentar saja!" pinta Natsu sedikit memohon.

Wendy berpikir sejenak, "Tapi….Natsu-san harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang belum selesai."

"Eh? Apa kau membuat sesuatu?"

"Sebenarnya…." Wendy membisikan sesuatu pada Natsu, membuat Gray memandangnya heran. Natsu akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Jangan sampai gagal." pesan Wendy.

Natsu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak akan. Aku janji."

Natsu berlalu meninggalkan Wendy. "Bisa kita mulai latihannya?" tanya Gray.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Gray-san. Baiklah, kita mulai lagi latihannya."

Memang tidak banyak sihir yang berhasil Gray kuasai. Tapi setidaknya dia berhasil melakukan beberapa mantra dasar sihir es. Wendy mencabut tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya kearah Gray, "Kau siap, Gray-san?"

"Aku siap."

Wendy menggumamkan mantra, "Air canon!"

Wendy menembakkan mantra bola angin kuat seperti meriam dari tongkatnya. Gray bertindak cepat, "Ice shield!" Perisai es dengan bentuk mirip bunga muncul di depan Gray. Perisai itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan Wendy. Mantra angin Wendy pun berhasil menghancurkan perisai es Gray.

"Sepertinya seranganku barusan terlalu kuat."

"Tak apa. Kita coba lagi."

"Air blast!" Wendy kembali mengucapkan mantra, kali ini menggunakan mantra yang lebih lemah.

"Ice Shield!" Perisai es kembali terbentuk. Kali ini Gray berusaha mengalirkan lebih banyak sihir agar perisainya lebih kuat.

CRAK.

Perisai Gray sedikit retak, namun berhasil menahan sihir Wendy. "Sekarang giliran Gray-san yang menyerang. Aku akan menangkisnya." kata Wendy.

"Ice Arrow!"

"Air Shoot!"

"Ice Pillar!"

Wendy menghindari mantra Ice Pillar Gray yang mulai sempurna. Lalu menyerang Gray, "Air Slash!"

Gray dan Wendy terus melemparkan mantra beberapa kali. Kemampuan Gray semakin baik dan terus meningkat. "Ini yang terakhir, Gray-san." Wendy mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Gray, "Air canon!"

Gray mengucapkan mantra, "Ice Shield!"

Perisai es yang terlihat jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya terbentuk, bertabrakan dengan mantra angin ini, perisai itu tidak hancur.

"Bagus sekali, Gray-san!" puji Wendy.

"Tidak, yang tadi itu masih belum cukup kuat." sangkal Gray.

"Lumayan juga," Entah sejak kapan, Natsu telah berada di belakang mereka. "Sekarang giliranku!" Natsu mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menengok kearah Wendy. Ia mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Wendy mengangguk dan pergi.

Natsu mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Gray, "Fire Beam!"

"Ice Shield!"

Gray tidak sepenuhnya bisa menahan mantra Natsu. Perisai es Gray hancur, sedangkan api sihir Natsu masih mengarah pada Gray. Gray langsung melompat ke samping untuk menghindarinya.

"Tidak buruk untuk seorang pemula," Natsu kembali menyimpan tongkatnya. "Kurasa kau masih harus berlatih lagi, Gray."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku yakin aku mampu menghadapi gadis air." Gray melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu, Gray!" seru Natsu sambil mengikuti Gray, "Kau yakin kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja." Gray terus melangkah hingga sampai di luar rumah Natsu. Rupanya, Wendy sudah berada disana lebih dulu, "Gray-san!"

"Ada apa, Wendy?"

Wendy menarik nafas sejenak, lalu berkata, "Bolehkah aku membantumu dengan menunjukkan arah tempat gadis air berada? Aku bisa menunjukkan jalan ke kastilnya."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

Wendy mengangkat tongkatnya, "Stern Licht!"

Titik-titik cahaya kecil muncul, mengarah ke arah yang memasuki kabut tipis. "Meskipun sihirku berelemen udara, tapi aku juga menguasai sihir penyembuh dan sedikit sihir cahaya. Mantra yang kulakukan barusan berguna untuk menunjukkan arah ke tempat yang belum pernah kita kunjungi. Kita bisa menemukan tempat yang ingin kita cari." jelas Wendy.

"Aku mengerti." sahut Gray.

"Itu keren! Kau pasti tidak menyangka kalau Wendy sangat ahli sihir penyembuhan." puji Natsu.

"Dan bawalah ini," Wendy menyerahkan botol kecil berisi serbuk putih berkilauan. "Ini adalah bubuk Zunegy."

"Zune…apa? Namanya terdengar asing."

"Zunegy. Termasuk ramuan kuno dan sulit dibuat. Untuk membuatnya butuh semalam. Pembuatannya membutuhkan ketelitian. Bubuk Zunegy bisa menghilangkan efek negatif sihir maupun non-sihir. Kupikir ini bisa mengembalikan anak yang diculik gadis air kembali seperti semula."

"Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuannya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, Gray meninggalkan Natsu dan Wendy.

.

.

Berkat bantuan Wendy, Gray bisa menelusuri hutan dengan tenang di tengah-tengah kabut yang semakin tebal sejak pagi. "Kalau begini, aku tidak perlu takut tersesat."

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, mantra dari Wendy menghilang. Gray merasakan titik-titik air turun dari langit. "Hujan….tidak salah lagi. Gadis air pasti ada disekitar sini." gumam Gray sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Hujan deras membuatnya semakin yakin kalau tujuannya sudah dekat. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah Gray di depan sebuah kastil.

"Ini…."

Kastil itu terbuat dari batu, namun permukaannya tampak halus dan lembut. Terdapat dua menara disana. Salah satu diantaranya memancarkan cahaya dari jendela. Gray mengawasi jendela itu, "Mungkin ada seseorang disana." Di sekitar kastil, ada tembok batu tinggi dan kokoh. Gray tidak bisa melompati tembok yang memagari kastil. Terlalu tinggi.

Mata Gray beralih pada sebuah pohon yang dahannya terjulur memasuki halaman kastil. Dia memanjat pohon itu dan menggunakan dahannya untuk mendarat di halaman. Tingkah Gray terlihat seperti pencuri. Karena pintu masuk terkunci, kini ia memasuki kastil melalui jendela.

Gray tidak menyadari, sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya, "Akhirnya kau datang juga."

.

.

Sementara itu, Rufus baru sadarkan diri. Entah bagaimana, gadis air bisa membuatnya pingsan.

"Dimana aku?"

Rufus memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang diterangi cahaya lilin. Tidak ada perabotan apapun selain rak berisi buku-buku tua dan meja berlaci. Rufus membuka laci meja itu. Dia mendapati beberapa kunci aneh yang sudah berkarat.

Saat memandang keluar jendela, Rufus menyadari dia berada di tempat yang tinggi. Rufus melihat seseorang berada di halaman kastil.

"Gray-san."

Setelah Gray memasuki kastil, Rufus menatap pintu ruangan yang mengurungnya. Dia mengambil kunci yang ditemukan. Sudah jelas dia mencoba membuka pintu itu. Tanpa kesulitan, pintu berhasil dibuka.

"Terlalu mudah," Rufus bergumam, "Ini aneh. Sepertinya sengaja dibuat mudah agar aku bisa keluar dari sini."

Meski pintu sudah terbuka, Rufus tidak langsung keluar. Ia nampak curiga, "Apakah ini…jebakan?"

.

.

Gray melangkah sepelan mungkin. Sambil memegang tongkatnya erat-erat, ia waspada dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Hampir tidak ada penerangan di lorong kastil. Gray masih bisa melihat dinding kastil dihiasi dengan lukisan-lukisan peralatan sihir. Beberapa senjata seperti pedang juga tergantung diatasnya.

Gray melihat bayangan seseorang di ujung lorong. Bayangan itu bergerak menjauhinya.

"Rufus, apakah itu kau?" Suara Gray nyaris tidak terdengar. Gray sadar itu bukanlah bayangan anak-anak. Jelas sekali bukan bayangan Chelia. Dia berjalan cepat mengikuti bayangan itu. Seperti tahu sedang diikuti, bayangan tersebut bergerak semakin cepat juga. Bahkan lebih cepat dari Gray. Gray terpaksa berlari mengejarnya. "Dia bukan Rufus, lalu siapa?"

Gray mengejar bayangan itu sampai tiba di sebuah ruangan yang luas. Puluhan pedang terpasang di dinding sebagai hiasan. Tidak seperti ruangan lain, ruangan ini sangat terang. Di langit-langit terdapat lampu hias besar yang memancarkan cahaya.

"Akhirnya….kau datang juga," Suara seorang wanita mengejutkan Gray, dia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Gray Fullbuster."

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Gray. "Apakah kita…" Gray menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, "….pernah bertemu?"

.

.

"Apakah kita…pernah bertemu?"

Gray teringat sesuatu. Wanita dihadapannya menyeringai, "Aku yakin kau masih mengingatku. Juvia tahu nama semua orang yang pernah Juvia temui."

Ingatan Gray kembali ke waktu delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita itu. Rambut biru tua menggulung seperti ombak, kulit pucat, dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, Gray masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, _"Sama sekali tidak berubah. Bahkan kelihatannya dia sama sekali tak bertambah tua."_

"Jadi…kau adalah gadis air yang selama ini dibicarakan?" tanya Gray memastikan.

"Benar sekali. Juvia adalah gadis air." Juvia menyeringai.

"Juvia? Itukah namamu?"

Juvia bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Gray, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menyelinap masuk ke kastil Juvia."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya," Gray menarik nafas sejenak, "Kau yang menculik Chelia, kan?"

"Chelia?" Juvia memasang ekspresi bingung. Pura-pura bingung, tepatnya.

"Kembalikan dia!"

Juvia kembali menatap Gray datar, "Begitu rupanya, kau kemari untuk menyelamatkan bocah itu," Juvia melangkah maju, "Tapi, tidak semudah itu. Kau harus melawanku."  
"Gray-san!" Rufus muncul saat Gray akan mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Yo, Rufus. Kau datang di saat yang tepat."

Pandangan Rufus tertuju pada Juvia, dan langsung menyadari apa yang terjadi. _"Ini bisa menjadi informasi yang bagus untuk Freed."_

"Oy! Aku ada tugas untukmu. Bisakah kau mencari Chelia? Lalu, membawanya keluar dari sini?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Gray melempar botol pemberian Wendy pada Rufus. Rufus menangkapnya, "Apa ini?"

"Bawa saja botol itu! Aku tidak yakin bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Tapi…aku yakin itu bisa menyelamatkan Chelia. Kurasa kau akan tahu nanti."

Rufus terlihat tak mengerti, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan lekas menghilang di balik lorong kastil yang gelap.

"Aku serahkan Chelia padamu!" teriak Gray. Gray kembali fokus pada Juvia, "Nah, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Juvia. Gray menganggap diamnya Juvia berarti jawaban 'ya'.

"Kenapa kau menculik Chelia?"

"Itu tidak penting dibicarakan sekarang," jawab Juvia dingin. "Karena kau sudah berani menemui Juvia, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghadapi Juvia. Setelah itu, Juvia akan membereskan temanmu."

"Apa boleh buat," Gray sadar, ia telah mendapatkan kesempatan yang sudah lama ia nantikan. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Gray mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Juvia, "Aku akan melawanmu!"

Tak peduli menang atau kalah, Gray tidak akan mundur. Seandainya kalah, paling tidak Gray sudah mengulur waktu dan memberi Rufus kesempatan untuk mencari Chelia. _"Semoga kekuatanku sudah cukup kuat untuk menahannya."_ batin Gray, _"Kuharap Rufus bisa menemukan Chelia dengan cepat." _

Gray beradu pandang dengan Juvia. Mata Juvia berkilat licik, jelas sekali terlihat kalau dia meremehkan Gray. Senyuman sinis terbentuk di bibirnya, "Kalau begitu, Juvia serius menghabisimu. Juvia tidak akan main-main dengan orang sepertimu!"

Gray mengeratkan pegangan tongkatnya, "Majulah, Juvia!"

**To be continue**

_A/N : Author minta maaf chapter ini update lebih lama. Karena sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. Di chapter selanjutnya akan ada pertarungan Gray melawan Juvia._

_Semoga sabar menunggu chapter berikutnya. Author nggak yakin kapan chapter tujuhnya update. _

_Ada yang berniat memberikan review?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Gadis Air**

**Chapter 7**

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Baik Gray maupun Juvia, keduanya belum memulai pertarungan. "Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Gray. "Bukankah aku menyuruhmu maju?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak meremehkan Juvia. Apa kau serius berpikir bisa mengalahkan Juvia?"

Gray tidak merespon. Sejujurnya tidak yakin. Tapi...Gray juga tidak akan tahu hasilnya jika tidak dicoba.

"Apapun seranganmu, semuanya tidak bisa melukai Juvia."

"Apa?" Gray tidak percaya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, buktikan saja!"

Gray menggumamkan mantra 'Ice Arrow' dan memunculkan panah es panjang yang langsung mengarah pada Juvia. Juvia tidak bergerak selangkah pun.

SPLAASH!

Gray terperangah. Serangannya barusan menembus perut Juvia. Tetapi Juvia sama sekali tidak terluka. Bekas serangan Gray justru kembali seperti semula.

"Kau lihat?"

"Jadi begitu. Tubuhmu terbuat dari air?"

"Benar. Karena itulah, serangan darimu tidak bisa melukai Juvia."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini? Multiple Ice-Arrow!" Gray menciptakan panah es panjang seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak.

"Tidak berguna."

SPLASH!SPLASH!SPLASH!

Serangan Gray mengenai berbagai bagian tubuh Juvia. Tapi Juvia tetap tidak terluka. Setelah terkena serangan, tubuh Juvia kembali normal. Gray tidak menyerah, ia mencabut salah satu pedang yang tertempel di dinding kastil dan menebas Juvia. Hasilnya sia-sia saja.

"Aku masih belum selesai!" Gray mengacungkan tongkatnya ke depan. Ia mencoba menyelimuti tongkatnya dengan sihir es. Hasilnya, ia membuat tongkatnya menjadi pedang. Dengan kedua pedang di tangannya, Gray kembali menyerang Juvia.

"Ice-Blade, triple slash!" Gray menebas Juvia tiga kali dengan cepat. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Juvia tidak terluka sedikitpun. Gray mendecih, ia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Juvia. Gray terdiam, berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengatur nafas, _"Ternyata menghadapinya lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sama sekali tak bisa melukainya. Kukira aku memiliki elemen sihir yang tepat untuk mengalahkannya."_ Gray menghancurkan es yang menyelimuti tongkatnya dengan membantingnya sekuat tenaga ke lantai. Kini tongkatnya tidak berlapis es, meski masih ada serpihan es kecil yang menempel.

"_Ayolah, Gray. Tenangkan dirimu. Kau pasti bisa, kau hanya membutuhkan…strategi. "_ Gray menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah sadar, kan?" Juvia membuat Gray kembali terfokus padanya. "Serangan apapun tidak bisa melukai Juvia. Entah itu serangan sihir, atau serangan fisik, senjata, semuanya tidak mempan pada Juvia."

Gray mendecih lagi. Ia mulai memutar otak, memikirkan strategi yang tepat untuk mengalahkan Juvia.

.

.

Rufus menelusuri lorong kastil yang gelap. Dengan bantuan cahaya lilin, ia bisa melihat apa saja yang dilewatinya. Sedari tadi, ia melihat banyak ruangan yang kosong, nyaris tanpa perabotan, dan tentu saja gelap. Kelihatannya tidak terpakai. Rufus memperhatikan setiap ruangan dengan lebih teliti. Mungkin saja Chelia disembunyikan dalam kegelapan.

Rufus mencoba membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Terkunci. Tak bisa dibuka. Ia memutuskan untuk-

BRAK!

-menendang pintu itu. Tidak sulit melakukannya. Pintu langsung terbuka. Rufus mendapati isi ruangan itu hanyalah sebuah karpet berdebu yang digelar, "Tidak ada apa-apa disini."

Dia melanjutkan pencarian ke ruangan berikutnya. Ruangan terakhir di lantai satu. Di sebelah ruangan itu, terdapat tangga menuju lantai dua. Untunglah, pintunya tidak terkunci. Rufus memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan yang dipenuhi rak berisi buku-buku, perpustakaan. Tentu saja ia tidak punya waktu untuk membaca sekarang. Rufus hanya mengamati sebentar, setelah itu keluar dan memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua.

.

.

Gray mengamati sekitarnya, berharap menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan Juvia._ "Paling tidak aku harus membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik,"_

Gray memandang tongkat yang digenggamnya, _"Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"_

"Kalau kau tidak segera menyerang," Juvia menginterupsi lamunan Gray, "Maka Juvia akan menghentikanmu. Water Lock!" Juvia mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, menciptakan bola air besar yang menjebak Gray di dalamnya.

"Ngh…"Gray tidak bisa bernafas. Ia mencoba menghancurkan penjara air Juvia. Tidak berhasil. Penjara air itu tidak bisa ditembus dari dalam. Gray seolah-olah terperangkap dalam bola kaca. Dia mulai merasa sesak.

"Water Lock Juvia tidak bisa dirusak. Kau tak akan bisa keluar."

Gray tidak hilang akal, ia menggumamkan mantra, "Freeze…" Bola air Juvia langsung membeku. Lalu pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan es kecil. Juvia menatap tak percaya, "Tak mungkin, dia bisa keluar dari Water Lock Juvia."

"Ternyata begitu," Gray mengambil nafas sejenak, "Kau membuat targetmu tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan membuat mereka kehabisan nafas."

Juvia masih mematung, _"Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?"_

Gray bersiap menggunakan mantra lain, tetapi Juvia kembali fokus dan melancarkan serangan berikutnya, "Water Slicer!"

Ada beberapa pisau air muncul dari tubuh Juvia dan bergerak kearah Gray. Gray mencoba menghindar, sayangnya dua di antara pisau air itu mengenai lengan dan bahu kanan Gray. Darah langsung mengalir dari kulit yang teriris. Sementara pisau air lain yang berhasil dihindari menghancurkan dinding batu dan lantai kastil di belakang Gray. Gray meringis, tangan kirinya memegangi bahu yang terluka, "Serangan macam apa itu?"

"Juvia bisa membuat air menjadi kuat dan tajam untuk mengiris bebatuan dan logam." jelas Juvia.

Darah Gray masih belum berhenti mengalir. Tangannya ikut berlumuran darah.

"Apa kau masih bisa bertahan?" tanya Juvia.

Pikiran Gray melayang pada Chelia, _"Apakah Rufus sudah menemukannya? Lebih baik dia cepat. Dan aku…"_ Tatapannya mengarah pada Juvia, _"…akan membuatnya sibuk."_ Gray langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan tempatnya bertarung, meninggalkan Juvia. Dia berniat memilih tempat lain untuk bertarung. Gray menengok ke belakang, berharap Juvia mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri!" seru Juvia sambil mengejar Gray. Juvia mengubah tubuhnya menjadi air yang berputar kencang. Air itu juga dapat mengiris lantai dan dinding disekitarnya seperti gergaji. Melihat hal itu, Gray berlari secepat mungkin, "Mungkin aku bisa menghambatnya." Diarahkannya tongkat kearah Juvia dan berteriak, "Ice Spikes!"

Beberapa es berbentuk duri yang panjang dan tipis terbentuk di sekitar Gray dan melesat cepat kearah Juvia. Tetapi duri-duri es itu hancur ketika menyentuh Juvia. Sadar usahanya tidak berguna, Gray memutuskan berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari Juvia. Sambil mengejar, Juvia menyerang Gray dengan serangan air seperti Water Slash dan Water Cane.

"Water Cane!" Juvia membuat cambuk air untuk menyerang dan mengenai bagian pinggang Gray. Meninggalkan bekas serangan disana. Gray berusaha menghindari serangan Juvia dan tidak menggunakan sihir, bermaksud untuk menghemat tenaga.

Juvia menambah kecepatan hingga berhasil mendahului Gray. Dia bergerak ke atas, menghancurkan langit-langit. Bebatuan pun berjatuhan, nyaris menimpa Gray. Gray refleks berhenti ketika sebuah batu besar hampir menimpa kakinya, "Hampir saja."

"Water Slash!"

SRASH!

Tebasan air Juvia mengenai kaki kiri Gray sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak, rupanya Juvia menyerang Gray selagi ia berhenti berlari.

"Akh…" Gray kembali mengerang kesakitan, ia merasa kakinya benar-benar terpotong. Dilihatnya, Juvia berjarak beberapa meter di belakangnya. Entah sejak kapan dia berada disana. Juvia kembali menyerangnya, "Water Slicer!"

"Cih, dia merepotkan saja." Gray berhasil menghindar. Ia kembali berlari sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Gray terus berlari tanpa tahu arah. Darah dari kakinya menetes, meninggalkan jejak di lantai kastil. Gray tahu, Juvia akan menemukannya dengan mudah. Di depan, ia melihat lorong kastil terbagi menjadi dua arah. Gray berbelok ke kanan. Pilihan salah. Rupanya lorong kanan hanyalah jalan buntu.

"Salah jalan." Gray berbalik, pergi ke lorong kiri. Ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Juvia. Tapi Gray tetap berlari, dia yakin Juvia masih mengikutinya diam-diam, _"Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyerangku?"_ pikir Gray heran, _"Padahal ini bisa jadi kesempatan bagus untuk Juvia. Apa dia begitu meremehkanku?" _Gray menaiki setiap tangga yang ditemuinya, "Sebenarnya seberapa tinggi kastil ini?" tanya Gray pada dirinya sendiri setelah menaiki tangga untuk yang keempat kalinya. Kakinya terasa lelah dan sakit.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, akhirnya Gray sampai di atap kastil yang terletak di antara dua menara. Tetes-tetes air yang turun dari langit langsung menyambutnya. Kembali membasahi tubuh dan pakaiannya yang masih belum kering. Gray melihat ke belakang, "Apa dia masih mengikutiku?"

"Jadi kau mau membawa Juvia kesini?" Butiran-butiran air melayang dan berkumpul di satu tempat membentuk tubuh Juvia. Hujan bertambah deras. Gray melirik ke halaman kastil, berharap melihat Rufus bersama Chelia, "Kenapa dia lama sekali?"

"Apa kau punya rencana?" Juvia maju beberapa langkah. "Jangan khawatir,kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Lihat saja nanti!" Jawab Gray dengan yakin. Memang sebenarnya ia tidak memiliki rencana apapun. Namun Gray yakin dia bisa segera membuatnya. "Juvia mengerti, kau sengaja memancing Juvia kemari karena itu bagian dari rencanamu, bukan? Juvia ingin tahu rencana apa yang kau miliki. Itu sebabnya Juvia tidak menyerangmu dan membiarkanmu lari. "

"Tepat sekali." Gray menatap Juvia dengan pandangan serius, "Apakah kau menyembunyikan Chelia?"

"Kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkan anak itu? Daripada melakukan pertarungan yang sudah jelas hasilnya, bukankah lebih baik kau ikut mencarinya bersama….temanmu?" Suara Juvia memelan saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Sudah jelas, kan, Chelia adalah alasan mengapa aku kemari. Dan jika aku mengikuti Rufus, tak akan ada yang menghentikanmu. Karena kau pasti akan menghalangi kami." Gray mengulang pertanyaannya, "Jadi, apa kau menyembunyikan Chelia?" Dia bertanya begitu untuk mengetahui apakah Rufus sudah menemukan Chelia atau belum. Karena jika Chelia disembunyikan, itu artinya Rufus butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menemukannya.

"Tidak, Juvia tidak menyembunyikannya," jawab Juvia dengan jujur, "Juvia tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang datang kesini."

"Wah, wah, ternyata aku tamu pertama, ya," Gray telah melupakan fakta bahwa ia menyelinap masuk kastil. Itu….tidak pantas disebut sebagai tamu. Kalaupun disebut tamu, lebih pantas disebut 'tamu tak diundang.'

"Seharusnya kau senang karena ada yang datang setelah sekian lama tak ada teman yang mengunjungimu." lanjut Gray.

"Teman?" ulang Juvia. "Untuk apa punya teman?"

Gray bingung mendengar perkataan Juvia. "Asal kau tahu," Juvia berkata dengan suara tertahan, "Juvia tidak pernah….memiliki teman."

Gray sedikit merasa bersalah, ia merasa telah membuat Juvia sedih, "Kenapa?"

"Karena…" Wajah Juvia berubah, menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, "….bagi orang lain, Juvia dianggap pembawa kesialan."

.

.

Rufus menaiki tangga menara barat, hanya tempat itu saja yang belum ia periksa. Rufus yakin Chelia berada disana. Hanya ada satu ruangan di menara barat. Rufus membuka pintu ruangan itu. Seorang anak perempuan terlihat di dalamnya. Sesuai dugaan, Chelia berada disana. Duduk di sudut ruangan. Ruangan yang pencahayaannya sama dengan sebagian besar ruangan lain di kastil. Remang-remang. Sepertinya ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar. Ada sebuah tempat tidur di dekat jendela.

"Chelia?" Rufus memanggilnya.

Chelia diam saja, jangankan menjawab, menengok saja tidak. Seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran Rufus. Rufus menyentuh bahu Chelia. Tubuhnya dingin seolah-olah membeku. Tatapan matanya kosong._"Dia terlihat aneh," _pikir Rufus. Sesuai permintaan Gray, Rufus harus membawa Chelia keluar dari kastil. Melihat kondisi Chelia yang tidak normal, Rufus membuka botol dari Gray. Ia menatap isinya ragu. Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?

"Mungkin….cukup ditaburkan saja." Rufus menuangkan sedikit isi botol itu ke kepala Chelia dengan ragu. Terlihat sedikit reaksi. Mata Chelia tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca. Rufus menuangkan lagi bubuk Zunegy dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak. Tak lama kemudian, Chelia sudah sadar. Kepalanya terasa hangat saat terkena bubuk Zunegy. Suhu tubuhnya kembali normal.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Rufus.

"Apa…apa yang terjadi denganku?" Chelia merasakan air mengalir dari matanya. Tetapi bukan air mata. Dia menyentuh pipinya yang basah, "Heh? Apa aku menangis?"

"Kau tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanya Rufus lagi.

Chelia terdiam, tentu saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke kamar itu. Melihat pemandangan hujan di luar, Chelia masih ingat dengan jelas saat seorang wanita misterius membuatnya pingsan ketika dia pulang berbelanja.

"Waktu itu, aku masih mengingatnya. Tapi kenapa...dia...?"

"Sudahlah, kau akan tahu nanti, lebih baik sekarang kita pergi dari sini." Rufus segera mengajak Chelia pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

"Pembawa kesialan?" Gray sadar dia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Juvia, "Apa maksudmu?"

Juvia memandang Gray dengan pandangan menilai, apakah sebaiknya ia bercerita atau tidak. Gray tahu maksud pandangan Juvia dan mencoba meyakinkannya, "Ayolah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Akhirnya Juvia menuruti Gray. Dia menunduk, menatap permukaan atap dengan tatapan sendu, "Sejak dulu, Juvia tidak pernah memiliki teman..."

**To be continue**

**Next chapter : Juvia's past **

**A/N : Bagaimana pertarungannya? Seru atau kurang seru? Mantra-mantra di atas ada yang author karang sendiri. Semoga suka^^**

**Gomen kalau chapter ini update lebih lama daripada chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih sudah menunggu kelanjutan fic ini dengan sabar. RnR?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gadis Air**

**Chapter 8**

**Juvia's past**

"_Sejak lahir, hujan selalu mengikuti Juvia. Tak peduli kemanapun Juvia pergi." Juvia mulai bercerita. Gray terdiam, mendengarkan. _

_._

_._

_._

Juvia Loxar, gadis suram dan penyendiri. Ia tidak mengenal orang tuanya. Dia dirawat di sebuah panti asuhan desa Rosemary sejak bayi.

"_Juvia tidak memiliki keluarga. Tentu saja, Juvia merasa iri melihat anak lain bersama kedua orang tuanya. Juvia ingin sekali mengenal orang tua Juvia. Setiap hari, Juvia terus-terusan memikirkan hal itu."_

Juvia diasuh dan mendapat perlakuan sama dengan anak-anak lainnya. Tapi dia kesepian. Karena tidak ada anak yang mau berteman dengannya. "Ano…bolehkah Juvia bermain dengan kalian?" tanya Juvia penuh harap pada sekelompok anak yang sedang bermain kartu.

"Tidak!" tolak seorang anak yang bernama Totomaru.

"Kamu main sendiri saja sana!" usir Angel, disambut anggukan dan pernyataan setuju dari yang lainnya. Juvia melangkah lesu meninggalkan menoleh ke belakang, berharap salah satu dari mereka mengajaknya bergabung. Namun tak seorangpun yang memedulikannya dan tetap asyik bermain.

Juvia mengambil payung kesayangan yang selalu menemaninya. Di tengah hujan, dia meninggalkan panti asuhan untuk menghibur diri. Seperti biasa, Juvia duduk di taman tak jauh dari panti, _"Kenapa Juvia selalu ditolak? Kenapa Juvia tidak bisa memiliki teman? Apakah Juvia memang anak pembawa sial?"_ Juvia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Selagi melamun, Juvia merasa beberapa pasang mata tengah mengawasinya sambil berbisik lirih.

"Anak itu aneh. Dia sering duduk disana ketika hujan." bisik perempuan muda berambut cokelat dikepang dua pada temannya, Arania Webb.

"Apa dia tidak punya keluarga?" sahut Arania, wanita berambut hijau pucat.

"Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki keluarga? Kudengar dia bukan manusia!" tukas wanita bertubuh gemuk, Risley Law.

"Eh, jadi dia anak yang digosipkan pembawa sial itu?" Si perempuan berambut cokelat, Beth Vanderwood, menunjuk Juvia.

"Iya, semua orang bilang begitu. Makanya dia dijauhi." timpal Risley.

"Sudahlah, Risley, Beth. Tidak usah membicarakannya, lebih baik kita pergi. Sebelum hujan bertambah deras." Arania menengahi, mengajak kedua temannya pergi.

Tak lama setelah ketiga wanita itu pergi, banyak orang lain yang berlalu lalang di dekat Juvia. Mereka tampak berbisik-bisik sambil melirik kearah Juvia. Juvia berusaha mengabaikan mereka, memilih diam pura-pura tak tahu.

Bukan hanya anak-anak panti saja yang menjauhi Juvia, bahkan penduduk desa juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka sering mengucapkan komentar miring tentang Juvia. Juvia juga sudah pernah mendapat berbagai perlakuan tak mengenakkan dari penduduk desa. Juvia hanya bisa memendam semuanya sendirian.

"_Suatu hari, ada seseorang yang menghampiri Juvia. Orang yang membuat Juvia bebas dari kesepian untuk pertama kalinya."_

"_Orang itu adalah teman pertamamu?" tebak Gray. _

_Juvia hanya mengangguk, wajahnya menyiratkan sedikit kebahagiaan, "Orang itu…"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seseorang menyapa Juvia dari belakang. Juvia terkejut dan melihat ke belakang, mengernyit heran, " Siapa kau?"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru dengan tato merah di mata kanannya tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak bersahabat dan menunjukkan kesan ramah, "Namaku Jellal."

"Jellal?"

"Kalau kau?"

"Juvia….Juvia Loxar." Juvia menyebutkan namanya.

"Nama yang bagus. Kenapa kau sendirian saja?" Anak bernama Jellal itu duduk di samping Juvia. Juvia tidak menjawab, ia enggan menjelaskan. Merasa Juvia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, Jellal bertanya lagi, "Kamu tinggal di sekitar sini?"

Juvia menjawab dengan anggukan, "Juvia tinggal di panti asuhan."

"Begitu, ya."

"Kalau Jellal-san? Tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Aku hanya menumpang tinggal di rumah pamanku. Aku bukan berasal dari Rosemary. Aku berasal dari kota Edolas. Aku kesini untuk mengunjungi sepupuku."

"Edolas? Jauh sekali! Sudah berapa lama berada di Rosemary?"

"Sekitar dua minggu."

Tanpa terasa, Juvia dan Jellal sudah berbincang akrab. Menurut Juvia, Jellal sangat ramah dan pandai bergaul. Juvia merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteman dengan Jellal, tetapi Juvia ragu. Apakah Jellal mau berteman dengannya? Ia takut Jellal menjauhinya jika tahu Juvia disebut pembawa sial.

"Oh ya, Juvia…" Jellal kembali berbicara, "…..tadi kau bilang kau tinggal di panti asuhan, kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

Jellal tampak memikirkan sesuatu, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu tinggal denganku di Edolas." ucap Jellal ragu-ragu.

" Eh?" Juvia tidak memercayai pendengarannya sendiri, "Kenapa begitu? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba!"

"Aku …." Jellal menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, "….kau tampak kesepian disini. Jujur saja, ya, Juvia. Selama tinggal di Rosemary, aku sering memperhatikanmu. Duduk disini sendirian. Aku sudah mendengar cerita tentangmu dari pamanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku kasihan melihatmu sendirian. Makanya aku ingin kau ikut denganku agar kau tidak kesepian lagi. Lagipula, aku punya banyak teman di Edolas. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka."

Juvia tertegun mendengarnya, tidak menyangka ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Punya banyak teman? Juvia sangat menginginkan itu.

"Jellal-san yakin, Juvia boleh ikut denganmu ke Edolas?" Juvia memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku yakin." jawab Jellal mantap.

"A-apakah teman-teman Jellal-san mau menerima Juvia…walaupun Juvia berbeda dari yang lain?"

"Tenang saja. Mereka anak-anak yang baik, pasti mau menerimamu apa adanya." kata Jellal yakin. Dia terdiam sesaat, lalu melanjutkan, "Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kau mau ikut denganku tinggal di Edolas?"

Tentu saja Juvia ingin menerima tawaran Jellal. Dia anak yang baik, Juvia ingin berteman dengannya. Namun masih ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya "Tapi, bagaimana kalau keluarga Jellal-san menolak Juvia? Juvia tidak mau merepotkan Jellal-san."

Jellal tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak punya keluarga yang tinggal di Edolas. Aku tinggal sendirian disana. Tidak sepertimu, aku punya rumah sendiri. "

Mendengar jawaban Jellal, Juvia menjadi yakin untuk menerima tawarannya, "Baiklah! Kalau begitu, Juvia tidak keberatan."

.

.

"Hei, kau sudah dengar?"

"Apa?"

"Katanya, si anak hujan itu mau pindah ke Edolas!"  
"Benarkah? Akhirnya! Sudah lama aku menantikan hari ini!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Dengan begini tidak ada yang merusak acara tamasya kita! Hahahaha!"

Juvia mengabaikan pembicaraan yang didengarnya. Dia sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke koper. Memang ia tidak langsung berangkat bersama Jellal. Jellal akan kembali lebih dulu ke Edolas untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan Juvia.

"Kalau semuanya sudah siap, aku akan kembali dan menjemputmu." janji Jellal. Kata-kata itu bagaikan penyemangat bagi Juvia. Tak heran ia tampak gembira. Bagaimana tidak, dia akan segera meninggalkan orang-orang desa dan teman-teman yang menolaknya, perasaan kesepian, dan semua kenangan buruknya, digantikan teman-teman yang mau menerimanya.

"Cepatlah pergi, Juvia. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu disini." kata Angel, saat berpapasan dengan Juvia.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Juvia berani membalas, "Juvia juga sudah tidak sabar meninggalkan kalian."

"Huh, kau jadi sombong rupanya." dengus Angel.

"_Berhari-hari Juvia menunggu kedatangan Jellal. Berharap dia segera datang. Tapi…dia tidak pernah kembali ke Rosemary." Air mata Juvia menetes, sulit untuk membedakannya dengan tetesan air hujan yang menerpa wajah Juvia._

Juvia terbelalak. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan akan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, "Apa kau bilang barusan?"

Anak yang berada di depannya, Jenny, terkekeh pelan, "Dengar, ya, teman yang kau tunggu itu tak akan pernah datang. Dia sudah berada di alam lain sekarang."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Dia kecelakaan. Kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya terjatuh ke dalam jurang di perbatasan desa Rosemary. Mana mungkin dia selamat!"

Awalnya, Juvia tetap tidak percaya. Sama sekali tidak ada raut keseriusan dari Jenny. Dia malah terlihat main-main. Jenny melempar sebuah surat kabar ke arah Juvia, "Baca saja sendiri!"

Setelah Jenny meninggalkannya, Juvia memungut surat kabar itu. Matanya melebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Berita tentang kecelakaan kereta kuda yang kabarnya terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Kereta ditemukan dalam kondisi rusak parah. Dapat dipastikan penumpang dan kusir kereta itu tewas. Menurut surat kabar, penumpangnya hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun berambut biru yang identitasnya sedang diselidiki.

Juvia langsung terduduk lemas. Tangannya gemetar, matanya mulai basah. Sudah jelas korban kecelakaan itu adalah Jellal.

"Itu artinya…Juvia benar-benar…pembawa kesialan?" Menyadari hal itu, Juvia tak sanggup menahan tangisannya lagi. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya, koran dalam pegangan Juvia terjatuh, "Jadi…yang dikatakan orang-orang itu…benar?"

Entahlah, perasaan Juvia benar-benar sedih saat ini. Pikirannya kacau. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menangis. Hujan di luar sana semakin deras.

"Seharusnya Juvia menolak tawaran Jellal!"

.

.

Saat malam tiba, Juvia memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Melihat titik-titik air menerpa kaca jendela. Itu memang kebiasaannya. Langit tertutupi awan gelap seperti biasa. Perasaan Juvia sedikit membaik. Ia sudah lelah menangis. Juvia berdiri di depan jendela di antara dua buah ranjang .Satu ranjang ditempati olehnya, dan yang satunya lagi, tidak ditempati siapapun. Juvia mengamati ranjang kosong itu, _"Andai Juvia punya teman untuk membagi kesedihan ini..." _ pikirnya.

Juvia menggeleng pelan, mencoba menghapus pikirannya sendiri, _"Tidak. Sebaiknya jangan. Juvia tidak ingin ada lagi orang yang tertimpa sial gara-gara Juvia." _

Juvia membuka jendela kamarnya dan menjulurkan tangannya keluar, merasakan dinginnya hujan di malam hari. Juvia selalu berharap bisa melihat langit malam yang cerah dengan taburan bintang dan bulan yang indah. Kedengarannya mustahil. Dia sudah berusaha untuk menghentikan hujan yang mengikutinya dengan berbagai cara. Di langit-langit kamar, tergantung banyak boneka penangkal hujan. Boneka serupa terdapat pula di sekitar ranjangnya.

Juvia memeluk sebuah boneka penangkal hujan besar buatannya, "Kapan hujan akan berhenti?" lirihnya.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak boneka yang Juvia buat. Tapi tak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun. Justru malah membuat Juvia semakin kesepian. Ditambah berita kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kematian Jellal, anak-anak lain semakin giat mengejek dan membencinya. Juvia dapat mendengar suara mereka di luar kamar.

"Boneka jelek macam apa ini!" ejek Jenny sambil membuang boneka Juvia ke lantai, lalu menginjaknya.

"Sudah buat sebanyak itu, masih tidak berhasil juga." sindir Cobra.

"Bahkan kesialan juga menimpa orang yang baru dikenalnya. _Sampai mati_." Angel memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

"Bisa-bisa dia membawa kesialan untuk desa juga. "

"Menakutkan sekali." komentar Racer, terkesan menyindir.

"Hahahahaha!"

Juvia panas mendengarnya. Matanya kembali berair. Juvia berusaha menahan air matanya. Tapi tak bisa. Setetes demi setetes cairan bening keluar dari matanya. Mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Tangan Juvia meremas seprai kasur kuat-kuat, "Beraninya…beraninya mereka…menertawakan kematian Jellal-san seperti itu!" geram Juvia.

Juvia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Menyalahkan dirinya lagi. Juvia merasa dialah yang membunuh Jellal secara tidak langsung, "Juvia…hiks…tidak tahan lagi," Juvia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan, "Kalau begini terus, lebih baik Juvia pergi saja!"

Ketika malam telah larut dan semua penghuni panti tertidur lelap, Juvia melangkah mengendap-endap keluar panti. Berjalan sepelan mungkin dan tak menimbulkan suara. Sesampainya diluar, Juvia langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Dia hanya membawa payung kesayangannya. Juvia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Rosemary.

Juvia terus berlari sampai kelelahan. Dia menengok ke belakang, panti sudah tak terlihat. Hanya ada rumah-rumah penduduk yang tak dikenalnya. Juvia membuka payungnya, dia mulai berjalan, "Sekarang, kemana Juvia harus pergi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia tak punya tempat tujuan , hanya mengikuti kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Juvia sibuk memikirkan tempat untuk dituju, sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya. Hingga akhirnya ia sudah keluar dari desa Rosemary.

Tanpa Juvia sadari, Juvia sudah berada di depan sebuah hutan yang kini dikenal dengan nama Hutan Berkabut. Juvia memandangi hutan di depannya cukup lama. Dia belum pernah kesana sebelumnya. Hanya pernah mendengar cerita dari anak-anak panti kalau hutan adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Mereka sering bermain disana. Namun Juvia tidak yakin. Ia merasa hutan menjadi suram karena kehadirannya.

Juvia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya. Dia mencoba memberanikan diri memasuki hutan. Walaupun terlihat menyeramkan, Juvia menyadari hutan merupakan tempat yang menyenangkan. Sepertinya anak-anak panti itu benar.

"_Saat itu, Hutan Berkabut tidaklah seperti sekarang. Yang ditakuti orang-orang. Hutan Berkabut adalah tempat yang menyenangkan bagi Juvia." Juvia masih bercerita._

"_Menyenangkan? Meski kau sendirian?"_

"_Juvia merasa aman dan diterima. Tidak seperti di Rosemary. Tapi…..bukan berarti itu membuat Juvia melupakan mereka yang membenci Juvia."_

"…" _Sepertinya Gray bisa menebak apa yang akan Juvia lakukan._

Juvia kecil mengamati sekitarnya dengan perasaan cemas. Ia tidak melihat apapun selain pepohonan besar dan rimbun dan langit gelap yang menurunkan tetes-tetes air, "Juvia…tidak mengenal tempat ini." Dia mencengkeram payungnya lebih erat sambil terus berjalan.

Hari masih malam, Juvia merasa lelah dan kedinginan. Ia mencari tempat untuk berteduh dan beristirahat. Sayangnya Juvia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Juvia hampir menyerah, ketika matanya menangkap bayangan bangunan besar tak jauh darinya. Sebuah kastil. Juvia mengawasi kastil itu selama beberapa saat, menilai apakah kastil itu berpenghuni atau tidak. Mata Juvia melirik kedua jendela di menara kastil yang terbuka.

"Kelihatannya tidak berpenghuni."

Juvia berjalan mengitari kastil, mencoba mencari jalan untuk masuk. Di belakang kastil, ia menemukan celah kecil di tembok pagar yang bisa dimasuki anak-anak sepertinya. Juvia merangkak memasuki celah itu. Setelah berhasil masuk, Juvia meraih payungnya yang tertinggal di luar.

Rasa takut menghinggapi dirinya saat memasuki kastil lewat pintu depan yang rapuh, "Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang menakutkan disini?"

Seluruh ruangan di kastil itu gelap, anehnya Juvia malah merasa nyaman. Pelan-pelan rasa takutnya menghilang. Juvia menjelajahi seluruh kastil. Walau tak ada penghuninya, Juvia heran mengapa perabotan dalam kastil itu tampak rapi dan terawat, _"Mungkin kastil ini belum lama ditinggalkan."_ pikirnya.

Juvia duduk di sofa, "Juvia tidak yakin kalau kastil ini benar-benar tidak berpenghuni. Bisa saja sebentar lagi dia pulang. Lebih baik Juvia menunggu saja." Saat menunggu, Juvia merasa sangat mengantuk. Ia tertidur sampai pagi. Ternyata penghuni kastil yang ditunggunya tidak datang. Juvia keheranan, tapi dia tetap menunggu sampai malam kembali menyapa. Bahkan sampai hari-hari berikutnya, tetap tidak ada yang datang.

"Kalau penghuninya tetap tidak datang, Juvia bisa tinggal disini. Sayang sekali kalau kastil sebagus ini disia-siakan."

Sejak saat itu, Juvia tinggal di kastil. Ia membiarkan sebagian besar ruangan di kastil itu gelap. Dia tinggal di kastil itu sendirian selama bertahun-tahun. Selama tinggal di kastil, Juvia melihat masih banyak beberapa orang berkeliaran di sekitar kastil. Apapun tujuannya, Juvia tetap tidak suka melihat mereka. Dia tak suka orang lain berada di dekatnya.

Karena itulah, Juvia mencoba mengusir orang-orang itu dengan membuat kabut tebal di sekitar kastil. Juvia juga membuat kabut tebal di pinggiran hutan. Cara itu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil mencegah orang memasuki hutan. Meski jumlahnya telah berkurang, tapi tetap saja masih ada orang yang berani melakukannya.

Juvia berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Orang-orang itu membuatnya teringat pada masa lalunya. Bicara soal masa lalu, Juvia tak ingin mengingatnya. Dia ingin melupakannya. Tetapi Juvia merasa tidak puas jika hanya melupakan. Dia masih merasa sakit hati. Aura jahat menguar dari tubuh Juvia, "Juvia…..akan balas dendam."

.

.

.

.

"Setelah itu, kau mulai menculik para penduduk untuk balas dendam," Gray menyimpulkan, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak-anak yang selama ini kau culik? Apa itu juga termasuk dalam bentuk balas dendammu?"

Dengan tenang, Juvia menjawab, "Benar."

"Kurasa aku mengerti sekarang. Penduduk desa yang kau culik adalah mereka yang menyakitimu, bukan? Itu sebabnya kau menculik mereka. Tapi bagaimana dengan Chelia dan anak-anak lainnya? Apa alasanmu menculik mereka?"

"Ternyata kau lebih pintar dari kelihatannya." puji Juvia, "Yah, Juvia benci kesendirian. Tapi, anak-anak itu malah menunjukkannya. Di mata Juvia, mereka terlihat kesepian. Kesepian dan kesendirian merupakan bagian dari diri Juvia yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jadi itu juga termasuk dalam balas den-"

"Alasan macam apa itu?!" teriak Gray menyela. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Juvia.

"Mereka mengingatkan pada masa lalu Juvia." lanjut Juvia, tetap tenang.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang yang kau culik selama ini?"

"Mereka lenyap, menguap seperti air. Juvia menghapus kebencian, kesendirian, dan…" Mata Juvia berkilat licik, "….keberadaan mereka."

"Kalau begitu, mereka mati?!"

Juvia menampakkan senyuman sinis, "Tepat seperti yang kau katakan. "

"Kau…!" Gray sangat marah, menurutnya alasan Juvia sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Juvia juga terlihat tidak merasa bersalah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tetap tenang? "Memang apa untungnya kau melakukan itu?!" Gray menyiapkan tongkatnya, "Aku akan memberimu pelajaran!"

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau tidak bisa melukaiku."

Tanpa diduga, Gray tersenyum, "Aku sudah menyiapkannya."

"Apa?!" Juvia terkejut menyadari terdapat serpihan-serpihan es kecil membentuk lingkaran di sekitar kakinya. Rupanya Gray berhasil membuat jejak-jejak es dengan tongkatnya saat Juvia menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Kapan kau…" Belum sempat Juvia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gray berteriak sambil menyentuhkan ujung tongkatnya ke permukaan atap kastil, "Ice Pillar!"

Muncullah pilar es yang meluas dan membekukan semua yang ada di dalam lingkaran. Ruang yang ada di dalam serpihan-serpihan es membeku, tetapi Juvia berhasil menghindar.

"Masih ada yang lain! Ice Pillar!"

Pilar es lain muncul, mencoba memerangkap Juvia di dalamnya. Tapi Juvia tetap berhasil menghindar.

"Percuma saja kalau seranganmu tidak mengenaiku."

Gray terdiam sejenak, _"Aku masih bisa melakukan satu mantra lagi." _ Dia mengamati jarak antara dirinya dan Juvia, _"Kurasa ini cukup dekat."_

"Aku tahu. Lebih baik aku mulai serius." Sebelum kembali menyerang, Gray melepas kemejanya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa k-kau malah me-membuka baju?" teriak Juvia. Ekspresi datarnya lenyap, digantikan wajah memerah dan panik.

"Pakaian basah hanya akan menghambatku." ujar Gray sambil melempar kemejanya.

"_Ke-kenapa Juvia jadi gugup begini?"_ Juvia bisa merasakan seluruh wajahnya menjadi merah. Juvia jadi tidak bisa fokus pada pertarungannya yang masih berlanjut. Seluruh tubuh Juvia memanas, menjadi merah seperti wajahnya, "Juvia mendidih!"

Gray tidak menyadari ulahnya membuat Juvia salah tingkah. Dia bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Juvia. Gray bahkan bisa melihat asap putih mengepul dari kepala Juvia, _"Kenapa dia jadi aneh begitu? Apa dia mulai bersungguh-sungguh melawanku?"_

Tapi Gray tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan kembali fokus pada pertarungan, "Terima ini!" Gray menyentuhkan tongkatnya ke permukaan atap lagi, "Aku akan membekukanmu!" Gray mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya dan berseru, "ICE GEYSER!"

Juvia terkesiap. Detik berikutnya, es berbentuk duri besar dengan ujung yang tajam muncul dari dalam permukaan atap mendekat kearah Juvia . Juvia yang tidak menyangka es itu akan mengenai dirinya, tidak sempat menghindar.

"Apa…" Mata Juvia menatap ngeri pada es yang semakin membekukannya, "I-ini tidak mung-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gray berhasil membekukan Juvia. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku dalam duri-duri es besar, tak bisa bergerak dan membebaskan diri, "Walaupun aku tak bisa melukaimu, tapi aku masih bisa membekukanmu, kan?"

Butuh kekuatan sihir lebih untuk melakukan mantra 'Ice Geyser.' Kini Gray benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Nafasnya terengah-engah, "Hah...hah...sial, seandainya saja...aku sedikit lebih kuat." Gray hanya berharap Juvia tidak sanggup berkutik lagi.

Tak lama setelah tubuhnya membeku, Juvia tumbang bersama dengan hancurnya es. Tubuhnya terjatuh, membentur atap. Juvia masih sadarkan diri, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya, "Juvia…kalah?" Lama-kelamaan, pandangan Juvia mulai kabur. Tubuhnya terasa dingin. Wajahnya juga terlihat semakin pucat.

Gray mengira Juvia akan berusaha bangkit dan kembali menyerangnya, kenyataannya mata Juvia perlahan-lahan menutup. Gray mendekati Juvia, memastikan dia benar-benar tak sadar. Dipegangnya tangan Juvia. Dingin, sangat dingin. Gray mulai merasa bersalah sekaligus sedikit khawatir, "Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan. "

"Gray-san!" Mendengar Rufus memanggilnya, Gray langsung menoleh ke asal suara, "Kau terlambat. Aku sudah mengalahkannya."

"Mengalahkan?" Rufus mengedarkan pandangannya, dan mendapati Juvia terkapar, "Jadi kalian benar-benar bertarung?"

"Begitulah." Gray tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Aku tak menyangka bisa mengalahkannya. Dimana Chelia?"

Chelia muncul di ambang pintu. Dia tampak takut untuk keluar. "Aku menyuruhnya menunggu di bawah, tapi dia mengikutiku kesini." jelas Rufus. Chelia hanya melihat mereka sambil bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau sudah aman sekarang!" seru Gray dengan suara keras, agar Chelia bisa mendengarnya. Meski matanya masih menyiratkan ketakutan, Chelia hanya mengangguk. Chelia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Haruskah kita kembali sekarang?" tanya Rufus.

Gray mengangguk, "Ya, Sherry pasti sudah sangat khawatir."

Saat Rufus dan Chelia akan meninggalkannya, Gray kembali menengok kearah Juvia. Dalam hati, Gray merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Juvia begitu saja. Apalagi membiarkan Juvia tak sadarkan diri di bawah guyuran hujan. Gray jadi menyadari sesuatu, hujan menjadi lebih reda saat Juvia tidak sadar. Sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan saat mereka bertarung tadi.

"Rufus, kau dan Chelia duluan saja. Tunggu aku di bawah. Aku akan menyusul kalian." suruh Gray sembari tetap memandang Juvia.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Masih ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Kau pergi saja."

Rufus menurut dan meninggalkan Gray bersama Chelia, _"Apa yang dia rencanakan?" _

**To be continue**

A/N : Kira-kira apa yang bakal dilakukan Gray? Apakah dia bakal marah sama Juvia? Jawabannya hanya ada di chapter selanjutnya. Gomen kalau updatenya lebih lama (Lagi-lagi begini). Terima kasih sudah menunggu kelanjutan fic ini dengan sabar^^ Buat fans Jellal, author minta maaf karena author terpaksa membunuh Jellal di chapter ini. Hontouni gomen nasai!*ojigi


	9. Chapter 9

**Gadis Air**

**Chapter 9**

Gray menunggu Rufus benar-benar pergi. Sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Gray mengambil kemejanya. Walaupun basah, Gray tetap memakainya.

Gray kembali mendekati Juvia. Dipandanginya sejenak sosok yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu, "Apa boleh buat."

SET.

Gray mengangkat tubuh Juvia, "Sebaiknya aku memindahkannya dulu."

.

.

"Ng?" Mata Juvia perlahan terbuka. Saat pandangannya mulai fokus, dia langsung mengenali tempatnya berbaring adalah kamarnya sendiri. Dan Juvia sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Sebuah kompres menempel di dahinya. Juvia menyingkirkan kompres itu dan memegang kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing.

Di samping ranjang Juvia, ada sebuah baskom kecil berisi air hangat. Diletakkannya kompres itu disana. Juvia bangkit, _"Kenapa Juvia bisa berada disini?"_ tanya Juvia dalam hati.

"Aku yang membawamu kesini." Seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Juvia, suara seseorang menjawabnya.

Juvia langsung melirik si pemilik suara yang tidak lain adalah Gray. Juvia kembali memasang ekspresi datar, "Kenapa kau ada di kamar Juvia?"

"Aku hanya menunggumu sadar. Apa itu salah?"

Juvia memandang baskom di dekat ranjangnya, "Apakah kau juga...me-merawat Juvia?" Juvia tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi dia merasa senang.

"Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang ada disini." jawab Gray, terkesan cuek. Meski begitu, Juvia tetap merasa senang, "Kenapa kau peduli dengan Juvia?"

Gray hanya mengangkat bahu. Pandangannya mengarah ke luar jendela. Tanpa sadar, Juvia tersenyum tipis. _"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada juga orang yang peduli dengan Juvia." _Sayangnya, Gray tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Selama ini kau kesepian, ya. " Gray kembali membuka pembicaraan. Juvia tidak menyahut, rasa senangnya tiba-tiba lenyap tak berbekas.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi…." Gray sengaja menahan kalimatnya.

"Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Juvia. " Juvia menunduk, menatap selimutnya, terlintas dalam ingatannya tatapan orang-orang yang menganggap Juvia berbeda. Bagi Juvia, tatapan itu terlihat menakutkan.

"Semua orang melihat Juvia seperti monster. Monster pembawa kesialan!" Suara Juvia bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Setetes air jatuh dari matanya, Juvia cepat-cepat menghapusnya sebelum Gray melihat. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah, "Karena menyadari hal ini, Juvia tidak butuh teman! Percuma saja…apapun yang Juvia lakukan, Juvia tidak akan-"

"Itu tidak benar!" sela Gray dengan lantang . Juvia terkejut, Gray juga terkejut. Kenapa dia bisa langsung mengatakan itu?

"Yah, maksudku, tentu saja kau bisa mendapatkan teman, " lanjut Gray. "Semua orang butuh teman. Selamanya sendirian, pasti sangat kesepian. Lagipula, terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri dan balas dendam tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kau harus berubah, Juvia! Apa kau ingin sendirian selamanya?"

Juvia tertegun, _"Berubah?"_

"Tak seorangpun di dunia ini yang bisa hidup sendiri."

"Biarpun Juvia berubah, itu tetap tak akan mengubah kenyataan. Masa lalu Juvia yang suram, tidak bisa dihapus. Juvia tetaplah monster!"

"Siapa yang peduli kalau kau monster?" bantah Gray, " Memang benar, kau tidak bisa menghapus masa lalu. Tapi kau masih bisa membentuk masa depan. Lagipula, monster atau bukan,kau tetap memiliki perasaan. Dan kau tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan itu. Itu artinya kau sama dengan orang lain."

Juvia tersentak mendengar ucapan Gray. Baru kali ini dia melihat ada orang yang menganggapnya sama seperti orang lain.

"Kau masih punya perasaan kan?"

Juvia terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan kata-kata Gray barusan_, "Perasaan Juvia? Selama ini Juvia tidak pernah memikirkannya__."_

Melihat Juvia merenungkan ucapannya, Gray beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

Sebelum Gray keluar dari kamar, Juvia kembali memanggilnya, "Tunggu dulu!"

Gray menghentikan langkahnya,"Ada apa?"

Juvia ragu-ragu mengatakannya, "Kalau….kalau Juvia berubah, kau yakin Juvia bisa punya banyak teman? "

Gray tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja. Percayalah denganku."

Juvia nampak lega. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan sejauh apa perubahannya nanti. Tapi demi teman-teman yang mau menerimanya, Juvia akan mencoba untuk berubah.

"Dan satu lagi," Gray menambahkan, "Kau sudah memiliki seorang teman sekarang."

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang berada di depanmu sekarang, " Gray menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku!"

Mata Juvia melebar. Dia sempat mengira Gray berniat membohonginya, tapi kelihatannya itu tidak benar. Gray tampak serius. Sebelum Juvia sempat menunjukkan reaksi senang, Gray sudah berlalu, meninggalkannya.

Pipi Juvia menghangat, rona merah tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Juvia tersenyum lagi, "Terima kasih….Gray-sama!"

.

.

"Kenapa Gray-san lama sekali?" tanya Rufus pada dirinya sendiri. Chelia tak berada jauh darinya, sibuk mengamati tumbuhan disekitarnya, tak peduli dengan hujan. Ia tak terlihat takut lagi.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Chelia langsung menghampiri Gray, "Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan gadis air itu."

"Urusan apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Gray menggeleng, "Ayo, kita pulang sekarang!"

Tiba-tiba Gray menyadari sesuatu. Bagaimana caranya mereka kembali? Mereka sudah memasuki bagian hutan yang tidak diketahui. Gray sama sekali tidak ingat jalan mana yang dilewatinya. Haruskah ia tersesat untuk kedua kalinya?

"Gray-san!" Rufus memanggilnya dari gerbang kastil. Gray berlari ke arahnya, "Hei, bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke desa?"

"Mudah." Rufus menyibak semak-semak di dekat sebuah pohon. Entah apa yang dicarinya, "Ikuti aku."

"Memangnya kau tahu jalan?"

Rufus diam saja. Di belakang, Chelia dan Gray mengikuti. Tidak seperti saat mereka memasuki hutan, sama sekali tidak ada kabut yang terlihat. Juvia sudah menghilangkannya. Setidaknya tidak ada yang menghalangi pandangan.

"Hutan ini tidak terlalu menyeramkan. " celetuk Chelia. Tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Gray kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sementara Rufus, tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu. Matanya mengawasi rumput-rumput dan akar pohon di sekitar mereka.

"Ke sini." Rufus memberi isyarat pada Gray dan Chelia, menyuruh mereka mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Gray heran. Rufus menunjuk sebuah batu berwarna biru kehitaman yang tersembunyi di balik tanaman bunga, "Itu penandanya."

"Penanda?" Gray baru menyadari di depan mereka terdapat batu yang sama, kebanyakan tersembunyi di balik rumput atau tanaman-tanaman kecil. Hanya terlihat sedikit.

"Jadi begitu caranya gadis air, maksudku Juvia, bisa menemukan jalan."

"Sebenarnya dia hanya manusia biasa."

Gray membenarkan perkataan Rufus dalam hati, _"Ya, __Juvia hanya __manusi__a biasa__, yang membutuhkan teman."_

Karena sudah mengetahui arah, perjalanan terasa lebih singkat. _"Dimana ya, rumah Natsu dan Wendy?"_ tanya Gray dalam hati sambil melihat kesana-kemari, _"Mungkin aku sudah melewatinya tadi."_

Gray kembali menyadari sesuatu. Dan dia pun menanyakannya, "Hei, Rufus…."

"Ada apa?"

"Gadis air itu bilang dia menangkapmu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau pasti masih ingat kalau kita terpisah dalam kabut tebal saat mencari gadis air itu," Gray mencoba berpikir, "Karena sekarang kau sudah tahu cara untuk sampai di kastil Juvia, aku pikir seharusnya kau sudah menyadari batu-batu penanda itu sejak awal, sejak kita memasuki hutan."

Rufus berhenti berjalan, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Gray ikut berhenti, lalu menggaruk kepalanya, "Jangan-jangan….kau sengaja membuat dirimu tertangkap?"

"Kalau itu untuk informasi yang kuperlukan, tidak masalah." Rufus tampak tidak peduli, "Itulah yang organisasi kami lakukan."

"Melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan informasi?"

"Kedengarannya menakutkan." komentar Chelia pelan, sehingga hanya Gray yang bisa mendengarnya. Rufus kembali berjalan, membuat Gray dan Chelia mengikutinya.

Mendekati desa, Gray merasa tak asing lagi melihat pepohonan di sekitarnya. Langit biru kembali terlihat, sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan langit di kastil Juvia. Matahari bersinar cerah. Lebih cerah daripada biasanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." ucap Rufus. Sebagai jawaban, Gray hanya mengangguk sekali. Akhirnya, mereka berhasil keluar dari hutan dan langsung menuju desa. Saat memasuki desa, Gray heran melihat suasana desa yang menjadi lebih ramai, _"Ada apa ini?"_ tanya Gray dalam hati.

Salah seorang penduduk melihat Gray bersama Chelia, "Ah, itu Gray!"

"Eh? Benar!" sahut yang lain.

"Semuanya, Gray sudah kembali!"

Gray semakin bingung melihat penduduk yang lain menyambutnya bak pahlawan yang baru kembali dari medan perang.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja!" seru Lisanna, tampak lega.

"Ternyata kau nekat juga, Gray!"

"Berani sekali kau mencari gadis air itu!"

"Apa kau benar-benar bertemu dengannya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari Hutan Berkabut?"

"Kau hebat!"

Masih banyak lagi komentar dan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Gray. Gray sadar, penduduk desa sudah tahu kalau dirinya telah memasuki Hutan Berkabut untuk menyelamatkan Chelia. Orang yang pertama memberitahu kedatangan Gray, Jet, berujar, "Aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi!"

"Hei, kenapa orang-orang menyambutku?"

"Oh,itu. Kemarin Sherry memberitahu kepala desa kalau kau pergi ke Hutan Berkabut. Kami khawatir mendengarnya. Jadi kepala desa memutuskan akan mencarimu kalau sampai hari ini kau belum kembali."

"Untunglah kau sudah kembali. Aku baru saja mau mengajak teman-temanku mencarimu." tukas Droy.

Gray tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Begitu rupanya. Maaf aku membuat kalian cemas. Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Dan Chelia juga selamat."

Chelia menunduk, menghindari tatapan mata Jet dan Droy. "Jadi dia, sepupu Sherry yang diculik itu." kata Jet.

"Memang mirip dengan Sherry." sambung Droy.

"Manis sekali, ya." puji Mira.

"Cepat temui Sherry. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian." suruh Jet.

"Benar juga. Ayo!" Gray mengajak Chelia pergi menghindari orang-orang yang mengerumuninya.

.

.

"Chelia!" Sherry langsung memeluk Chelia. Dia menangis bahagia. Chelia terlihat senang, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan memasang ekspresi cuek. Tentu saja itu tidak berhasil. Sherry berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gray.

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu suasana, Gray memutuskan untuk pulang. "Tunggu dulu, Gray!" cegah Sherry, dia berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, "Kurasa aku harus mengembalikan ini." Sherry menyerahkan sebuah payung.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat meninggalkan benda ini…." Gray mengambil payung miliknya.

"Meninggalkan? Seingatku malah kau yang melemparnya."

"Begitu? Tapi terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya."

"Tidak. Justru aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih."

Setelah itu, Gray langsung berpamitan dengan Sherry.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Gray melihat Rufus sudah berada di rumahnya. Gray bahkan sampai melupakan Rufus. Memperhatikan saja tidak. Yang dia ingat, Rufus sudah tak ada bersama mereka sejak Jet mengumumkan kedatangan Gray dan Chelia. " Lagi-lagi begini…." keluh Gray, "...kenapa orang itu selalu bisa menghilang dan muncul begitu saja?"

Tapi Gray tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah beristirahat sesegera mungkin. Di kamar, Gray langsung merebahkan diri di kasur. Dia merasa lelah sekali. Ditambah lagi dengan luka-luka yang diterimanya saat bertarung dengan Juvia. Masih terasa sakit. Saat ini Gray terlalu malas untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Ia tidak tidur semalaman karena harus melatih sihirnya bersama Natsu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celana. Tongkat sihirnya. Gray meletakkan tongkat itu begitu saja di atas meja. Ia kembali teringat pembicaraannya dengan Juvia, _"Apakah setelah ini Juvia benar-benar berubah?"_

Gray sadar, Juvia tidak mungkin bisa langsung berubah. Mengubah diri seseorang itu sulit. Tak bisa dilakukan dalam waktu singkat. Apalagi tanpa dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Sebaiknya aku mengunjunginya lagi besok."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah beristirahat seharian, Gray benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya kemarin. Yaitu mengunjungi Juvia. Hari sudah sore menjelang malam ketika Gray keluar rumah. Tak lupa sebuah payung berada di tangannya, siap digunakan. Di perjalanan, tidak banyak orang yang ditemui Gray. Kebanyakan sudah masuk ke rumah dan beristirahat. Berbeda dengan Gray yang justru berjalan menuju Hutan Berkabut. Tidak heran hal ini mengundang tatapan penasaran dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Tapi Gray memilih untuk mengabaikan tatapan tersebut.

Langit sudah berubah hitam ketika Gray sampai di tempat yang dituju. Pemandangan di kastil Juvia tidak ada yang berubah. Langit gelap di sekitarnya tetap saja menurunkan hujan. "Memang tidak mungkin Juvia bisa langsung berubah."

Gray mendorong pagar kastil, syukurlah tidak dikunci. Begitu juga dengan pintu depan kastil. Membuat Gray dapat masuk dengan mudah.

"Permisi. Juvia! Kau ada disini?" Gray memanggil sosok gadis berambut biru penghuni kastil.

"Gray-sama?"

Suara itu membuat Gray menengok ke belakang. Orang yang dipanggilnya ada disana.

"Oh, disana kau rupanya. Maaf, aku masuk tanpa izin."

Juvia menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Juvia akan mengantar Gray-sama ke ruang tamu."

Gray menurut dan mengikuti Juvia. Saat berjalan melewati lorong kastil, Gray melihat banyak reruntuhan batu sisa pertarungannya dengan Juvia. Seolah tahu apa yang sedang diperhatikan Gray, Juvia berkata, "Maaf berantakan. Juvia belum sempat membereskannya."

"Emm….tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." balas Gray canggung.

Juvia membuka pintu kayu salah satu ruangan, "Silakan masuk."

Gray memasuki ruangan yang disebut ruang tamu itu. Ukurannya cukup luas, tapi tidak banyak diisi perabotan. Hanya ada dua buah sofa panjang yang saling berhadapan, meja kayu, dua buah meja berlaci kecil yang terletak di samping masing-masing sofa, dan sebuah lemari kayu berisi pernak-pernik kaca. Satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu berasal dari lilin yang dibawa Juvia. Lilin itu diletakkan di atas meja kayu.

Gray duduk di salah satu sofa dan meletakkan payungnya di samping. Sedangkan Juvia duduk di sofa di depan Gray. Gray merasa Juvia mengawasinya dengan tatapan penasaran, seolah ada keingintahuan besar yang terlihat di matanya, "Ada apa? Kau tidak senang aku datang?" Gray mencoba memecah keheningan.

Juvia menggeleng, "Bukan begitu. Juvia hanya...tidak mengerti. Kenapa Gray-sama mau mengunjungi Juvia."

"Kenapa kau masih mempertanyakan hal itu?" Gray balas bertanya, "Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian. Itu saja." Meski diucapkan dengan santai, ucapan Gray sukses membuat wajah Juvia kembali merona. Lagi-lagi Gray tidak menyadarinya. Tapi Gray menyadari, hari ini Juvia tampak lebih berekspresi. Tak sedingin dan sedatar kemarin.

"Ta-tapi...kupikir Gray-sama tidak perlu repot menemani Juvia." Kedua tangan Juvia mengepal, meremas roknya erat tanda gelisah, "Juvia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja. Jangan lupa, aku adalah temanmu. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan. "

Rona merah di wajah Juvia semakin jelas terlihat. Juvia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah itu, tidak ingin Gray melihatnya, "B-baiklah k-kalau begitu, G-Gray-sa-"

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan aneh itu." potong Gray, "Kau jadi terlihat seperti pelayanku saja."

JLEB! Juvia merasa sebilah pedang menusuk jantungnya dan menembus punggungnya, "A-apa? Ta-tapi, kan..." Juvia berusaha menyambung kalimatnya yang terputus, "Gray-sama adalah orang yang mengalahkan Juvia. Tentu saja Juvia harus memanggil dengan sebutan itu sebagai penghargaan."

"Hah?" Gray tercengang mendengar alasan Juvia. Apapun alasannya, Gray tetap merasa aneh dipanggil dengan sebutan '-sama.' Juvia bukanlah pelayan atau semacamnya, "Sudahlah, intinya jangan memanggilku dengan 'Gray-sama' lagi." Bahkan Gray merasa jauh lebih aneh jika dia sendiri yang mengucapkannya.

"Baiklah, Gray-sama. Juvia tidak akan...Oh, lagi-lagi Juvia melakukannya. Maafkan Juvia, Gray-sama." Juvia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Lupakan saja." Gray menyerah, nampaknya gadis berambut biru itu tidak bisa menuruti suruhannya. Gray memandang keluar ruang tamu melalui pintu yang terbuka, "Apa kau masih merasa nyaman tinggal di kastil ini?"

"Eh? Maksud Gray-sama apa?"

"Yah...kau tahu...kastil ini terlihat...berantakan."

Juvia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gray. Matanya melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Gray. Melihat ke arah reruntuhan batu yang masih bisa dilihat dari ruang tamu.

"Sebenarnya Juvia masih merasa nyaman tinggal disini. Tapi Juvia takut jika lantai atas kastil rubuh jika Juvia berjalan di atasnya. Juvia menghancurkan hampir semua langit-langit kastil."

"Kalau begitu, kastil ini harus diperbaiki." tukas Gray. Juvia mengangguk tanda setuju. Tiba-tiba Gray menyeringai lebar, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya, "Aku tahu, bagaimana kalau untuk sementara kau tinggal bersamaku?"

Juvia tidak langsung menjawab. Dia lambat merespon pertanyaan Gray. Akhirnya otaknya berhasil mencerna pertanyaan Gray, "APA?! G-Gray-sama...kau pasti bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin kau-"

"-serius. Ya, aku serius." Gray tampak bersemangat, terlihat yakin dengan idenya, "Bagaimana? Ide yang bagus, bukan? Tenang saja, di rumah tak ada siapa-siapa selain aku. Kau tidak akan merepotkan siapa-siapa."

"..."

Tak ada sahutan dari Juvia.

BRUK!

Gray menoleh ke arah Juvia untuk meminta jawabannya-sekaligus mencari tahu asal suara benda jatuh barusan-dan mendapati Juvia sudah terkapar di lantai kastil dengan wajah memerah, "Gawat," Gray menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sepertinya aku harus menunggunya sadar kembali."

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, pada akhirnya Juvia setuju." Juvia memasukkan beberapa pakaian miliknya ke dalam tas berukuran besar. Sekarang dia berada di kamarnya, sedang mengemasi pakaian dan barang-barang lain yang dibutuhkan. Juvia meraih sebuah syal dari lemari dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Setelah Juvia sadar, Gray berhasil membujuknya supaya Juvia mau tinggal bersama di Rosemary.

"Juvia juga ingin punya banyak teman seperti Gray-sama. Lalu kalau bisa...Juvia ingin melihat langit biru cerah seperti yang Juvia lihat di buku." Juvia berbicara sendiri dan menutup tasnya. Sebenarnya Juvia ingin langsung mengiyakan usulan Gray, tapi Juvia terlalu takut ditolak. Bagaimana kalau penduduk Rosemary membencinya? Menjauhinya? Tidak mempedulikannya? Apalagi ditambah dengan hujan yang masih setia mengikuti Juvia.

Juvia menyeret tasnya keluar kamar, memandangi sekali lagi kamar yang ditempatinya selama ini. Juvia kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Gray kemarin, "Gray-sama bilang, kalau Juvia berubah, Juvia bisa punya banyak teman. Benarkah itu?"

"_Siapa yang peduli kau ini monster? __Memang benar, kau tidak bisa menghapus masa lalu. Tapi kau masih bisa membentuk masa depan."_

"Inilah langkah pertama Juvia untuk berubah . Dan membentuk masa depan." Juvia mengulang kata-kata yang diucapkan Gray.

_Klek._

Suara pintu tertutup menandakan Juvia sudah meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

"Maaf, lama menunggu." kata Juvia saat menemui Gray di ruang tamu. Gray menggeleng, "Tak apa-apa. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Ya." Tangan Juvia bergerak untuk mengambil payungnya, lalu meraih tasnya. Tapi tangan Gray bergerak lebih cepat, diambilnya tas Juvia. Juvia menatap Gray bingung,"Gray-sama?"

"Biar kubawakan."

Kali ini Juvia tidak menolak, "Te-terima kasih." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, wajah Juvia kembali merona. Gray melangkah lebih dulu ke pintu kastil, disusul Juvia. Gray membuka payung miliknya, begitu juga Juvia.

Gray membuka pintu kastil, siap melangkahkan kaki keluar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya melihat sosok bertudung ungu di depan kastil. Sosok itu membuka tudungnya dan menampakkan rambut merah muda berduri. Tunggu, rambut merah muda? Gray tidak mengenal orang lain yang memiliki rambut unik itu selain...

"Natsu?!"

"Yo, Gray!" sapa Natsu riang, "Tak kusangka bertemu denganmu disini! Ternyata kau yang tinggal di kastil kakekku, eh?"

"Natsu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Gray. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Natsu secepat ini. Gray juga belum berniat mengunjungi rumah Natsu lagi.

"Selamat malam, Gray-san." Sosok bertubuh mungil di belakang Natsu menyapanya. "Wendy? Kau juga ikut?Hei, tunggu, apa maksudmu 'kastil kakekku'?" Tanpa membalas sapaan Wendy, Gray beralih pada Natsu.

Juvia hanya diam mengamati mereka. Tentu saja ia tidak mengenal Natsu dan Wendy, "Apa mereka... kenalannya Gray-sama?"

"Ya, mereka Natsu dan Wendy."

Natsu dan Wendy terkejut. Nampaknya mereka baru menyadari kehadiran Juvia. Sekarang malah mereka yang memandang Juvia, membuat orang yang dipandang gugup dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kau...si gadis air itu, kan?" tanya Wendy memastikan. "Ya, namanya Juvia." jawab Gray.

"Oh..., aku mengerti sekarang." Natsu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah-olah dia telah memahami sesuatu. "Apa? Apa yang kau mengerti?" tanya Gray semakin heran dengan tingkah Natsu.

"Kalian pasti tinggal bersama disini, kan!" terka Natsu. Tentu saja terkaannya itu salah besar.

"Eh? Yang benar?" Wendy ikut bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Jangan asal menebak!" sergah Gray sembari melayangkan tatapan kesal pada Natsu, yang ditatap malah menunjukkan cengiran lebar, "Cepat jelaskan kenapa kau ada disini dan sesuatu tentang...kastil kakekmu ini!"

"Oke,oke. Biar kujelaskan," Natsu belum mampu menghapus cengirannya, "Kastil ini memang dibangun oleh kakekku, Gray. Sudah lama sekali. Ayahku bilang, dulu digunakan untuk tempat berlatih sihir rahasia. Ayahku juga pernah menggunakan kastil ini bersama teman-temannya. Tapi sudah lama ditinggalkan. Aku mengetahuinya beberapa menit yang lalu!"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Juvia penasaran.

"Aku baru menerima surat dari ayahku. Dan langsung kemari untuk memastikan sendiri. Memang, aku pernah mengunjungi kastil ini sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kastil ini milik keluarga Dragneel. Karena sudah ada penghuninya."

Wendy kembali melirik Juvia sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, Juvia minta maaf. Karena sudah memakai kastil ini bertahun-tahun tanpa izin." ucap Juvia merasa bersalah.

"Eh...tidak apa-apa! Sepertinya ayahku sudah tidak memakainya lagi." sahut Natsu cepat.

"Lagipula Juvia-san sudah mengurus kastil dengan baik, kan? Seharusnya kami berterima kasih." tambah Wendy.

"Tapi, Juvia sudah merusaknya..." Juvia menceritakan pertarungannya dengan Gray yang menyebabkan kerusakan parah pada beberapa bagian dalam kastil, terutama langit-langitnya.

"Tidak masalah. Kau tahu, aku ini penyihir. Kerusakan seperti itu bukan apa-apa bagiku. Aku bisa memperbaikinya dalam seminggu. Tidak! Maksudku satu hari! Dan aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Natsu tampak percaya diri sambil menunjukkan tongkatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Juvia-san? Sepertinya kalian akan pergi." Wendy menyadari tas besar yang dibawa Gray. "Ya, aku mengajaknya tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara. Dan kebetulan kau akan memperbaiki kastil." Gray kembali angkat bicara.

"Benarkah? Ide bagus! Memang sebaiknya begitu. Dan kau tak akan kesepian lagi."

Juvia hanya tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan perkataan Natsu. Tapi setelah itu...ketakutan Juvia akan ditolak penduduk desa juga muncul. Juvia berusaha membuang ketakutan itu, _"Kita belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kan? Siapa tahu dugaan Juvia salah..." _

Juvia juga tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa berpikir begitu. Yang dia tahu, Juvia merasa Gray telah memberinya energi baru. Entah sejak kapan. Juvia kembali memandang Gray yang sedang berbicara dengan Natsu.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya kami pergi." kata Gray, memecah lamunan Juvia.

"Ya, sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi. Sebelum hujan semakin deras." sahut Natsu, sembari mendongak menatap langit, dia baru akan memasuki kastil bersama Wendy.

Hujan semakin deras? Apa kau yakin, Natsu?

Gray menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba merasakan tetesan air hujan. Gray tidak yakin, tapi dia bisa merasakan kalau hujan kali ini tidak sederas saat ia datang mengunjungi Juvia. Sedikit mereda. Gray melirik Juvia sekilas, tanpa sadar ia malah memandangi gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak, Juvia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Meski begitu, Gray dapat melihatnya. Sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Juvia menatap ke arah Gray.

Gray cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Kembali memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kami pergi dulu, Natsu, Wendy." pamit Gray.

"Selamat jalan!" Wendy melambaikan tangan mengiringi kepergian Gray dan Juvia.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya,Gray, Juvia!" balas Natsu.

Malam itu, dengan bantuan batu-batu penanda yang telah lama digunakan Juvia untuk penunjuk arah, Gray dan Juvia berjalan beriringan menembus Hutan Berkabut. Tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Di tengah perjalanan, Gray bertanya, "Apa kau senang, Juvia?"

"Ya!" Kali ini Juvia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya lagi, dia merasa keinginannya untuk berubah dan memiliki banyak teman akan segera terwujud. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya, " Juvia...Juvia sangat senang!"

**To be continue**

**A/N : Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, fic ini update lagi.**

**Author kira fic ini bakal tamat di chapter 9. Ternyata perkiraan author meleset.**

**Chapter berikutnya akan jadi chapter terakhir fic ini. **

**Semoga kalian masih bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gadis Air**

**Chapter 10**

"Apa kau senang, Juvia?"

"Ya!Juvia...Juvia sangat senang!"

.

.

.

Gray turut tersenyum melihat gadis di belakangnya bahagia. Gray tahu, senyuman Juvia kali ini jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan senyuman-senyuman tipis yang selama ini dia tampilkan. Kali ini, Juvia benar-benar tersenyum tulus dari hatinya.

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil keluar dari Hutan Berkabut. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi nama itu akan dicabut dari hutan di belakang Gray. Karena hutan itu tidak akan berkabut lagi.

"Ayo, kita langsung ke rumahku!" ajak Gray. Diikuti anggukan oleh Juvia.

.

.

Memasuki desa, suasana yang sepi menyambut Gray dan Juvia. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di luar. Mereka memaklumi hal ini. Selain karena sudah malam, tentu saja karena hujan yang dibawa Juvia. Meski masih ada rasa khawatir mengganggu penduduk desa, Juvia tetap mengikuti Gray. Dia yakin mereka sudah tahu kalau dirinya sedang berada di desa.

"Juvia?"

"Eh, ada apa, Gray-sama?"

"Emm...tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja...kau kelihatan cemas." Rupanya Gray bisa menangkap raut kekhawatiran dari wajah Juvia.

Juvia menggeleng, "Tidak, Juvia tidak apa-apa."

Sisa perjalanan dihabiskan dalam keheningan. Hanya suasana sepi yang menyelimuti mereka. Sementara itu, Gray merasa seseorang-tepatnya beberapa orang-mengawasi rumah-rumah penduduk yang mereka lewati. Dari jendela, Gray bisa melihat lampu rumah mereka masih menyala. Beberapa gorden yang menutup jendela tersibak. Dari jendela-jendela itu, Gray bisa melihat bayangan manusia, mengawasi mereka.

_"Sudah kuduga. Mereka mengawasi kami."_

Gray memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai di rumah, "Akan kuselesaikan masalah Juvia besok."

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Gray membuka pagar rumahnya dan menyuruh Juvia masuk lebih dulu. Setelah mengunci pagar, Gray menyusul Juvia yang sudah menunggu di teras.

_Klek._

Gray membuka pintu yang terkunci, "Masuklah."

"Permisi." Juvia masuk dengan ragu. Sedangkan Gray tidak langsung masuk. Ia melihat rumah tetangga-tetangganya. Jendela-jendela depannya tertutup. Itu berarti tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Gray-sama?" panggil Juvia, " Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Gray cepat-cepat masuk dan kembali mengunci pintu. Ia menyuruh Juvia mengikutinya ke ruang makan. Tas milik Juvia diletakkan di salah satu kursi.

"Duduklah, biar kubuatkan teh." Gray melangkah menuju dapur. Juvia hanya mengangguk dan menunggu di ruang makan.

Awalnya perhatian Juvia memang tertuju pada Gray yang sedang menyeduh teh, tapi kemudian, mata biru gelapnya menangkap sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka tak jauh dari ruang makan. Karena penasaran, tanpa sadar Juvia melangkah meninggalkan kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu itu.

Sesampainya di sana, Juvia mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar. Di dalamnya gelap. Tapi Juvia masih bisa melihat beberapa peti kayu besar berisi barang-barang tak terpakai, "Oh...ternyata gudang." Juvia menyimpulkan.

Kakinya melangkah masuk, mendekati salah satu peti kayu. Dengan bantuan cahaya dari luar gudang, Juvia bisa melihat isi peti di depannya.

"Apa ini?" Juvia meraih sesuatu yang nampak seperti papan kayu kecil, "Foto?"

Benda itu adalah sebuah foto yang dibingkai. Foto itu menampilkan keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan seorang anak perempuan. Dalam foto ibu, si ibu tampak merangkul sang anak.

"Juvia?"

Juvia langsung terlonjak kaget. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara. Rupanya, Gray sudah berada di depan gudang, "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Gray sembari mendekati Juvia.

"Gray-sama, Juvia hanya..." Belum sempat Juvia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gray sudah menyela saat melihat foto yang dipegang Juvia, "Foto itu! Dimana kau mendapatkannya?!"

"Juvia menemukannya di peti kayu ini." Juvia menunjuk peti yang dimaksud.

Pandangan Gray berubah, tangannya mengelus foto keluarganya, "Sudah lama sekali. Kupikir foto ini sudah hilang..." desis Gray lirih. Juvia mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

"Mereka adalah keluargaku." Gray menjelaskan tanpa diminta, "Ini ibuku, Ul." Gray menunjuk seorang wanita berambut pendek dalam foto, "...dia sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Yang ini..." telunjuk Gray menyentuh sosok anak perempuan mungil, "...kakakku. Dalam foto ini umurnya masih lima tahun. Sekarang dia bekerja di kota lain."

"Mirip sekali dengan ibunya." komentar Juvia, dibalas anggukan dari Gray, "Saat foto ini diambil, aku belum lahir. Lalu..."Jari Gray beralih pada seorang pria disamping ibunya, "...yang ini, kau pasti sudah tahu. Silver Fullbuster, ayahku."

"Silver Fullbuster?!" Juvia terkejut, "Be-benarkah itu namanya?"

"Ya." sahut Gray pendek, tapi sesaat kemudian dia heran melihat reaksi Juvia, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Di-dia...dia adalah penyihir es yang sangat hebat!" Suara Juvia meninggi saking terkejutnya, nyaris berteriak.

"Apa?" Gray terperangah, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, "Yang benar saja. Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Namanya ada dalam buku sejarah sihir yang Juvia baca di perpustakaan kastil akhir-akhir ini," Juvia berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, atau mungkin lebih dari itu, Silver mengalahkan iblis bernama Deliora seorang diri."

"Deliora? Apakah dia sangat kuat?"

"Ya. Sudah banyak desa dan tempat lain yang dihancurkan Deliora. Katanya, semakin banyak menghancurkan, Deliora akan semakin kuat. Silver-san ingin menghentikan Deliora."

"Sihir macam apa yang digunakan ayahku untuk mengalahkannya?" tanya Gray, penasaran.

"Di buku tertulis, Silver-san menggunakan sihir yang disebut Iced Shell. Sesuai namanya, Iced Shell adalah salah satu mantra sihir es. Mantra ini sangat kuat. Silver-san memang berhasil menguasainya. Tapi..." Juvia menahan kalimatnya, membuat Gray semakin penasaran, "Tapi apa?"

"Sebenarnya, daripada 'mengalahkan', lebih tepat dikatakan 'menyegel'. Iced Shell memang sangat kuat, tetapi sihir itu menggunakan tubuh penggunanya sendiri, mengubahnya menjadi es. Karena itulah, Iced Shell yang menyegel Deliora tidak bisa mencair, ataupun dicairkan. Sampai sekarang."

"Itu artinya ayahku sudah mati, kan? Lalu, dimana Deliora sekarang?"

Juvia sedikit bingung menjawab pertanyaan Gray. Ia terdiam sesaat untuk menyusun kalimat, "Mungkin...tidak benar-benar mati. Pengguna mantra Iced Shell hidup sebagai es. Karena tidak disebutkan dalam buku, Juvia tidak mengetahui lokasi penyegelan Deliora."

Sekarang Gray tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapinya, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Memang benar, selama ini Ul tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang Silver. Dia hanya mengatakan Silver meninggal saat melakukan pekerjaannya. Gray juga tidak pernah tahu apa pekerjaan ayahnya. Setiap kali Gray menanyakannya, Ul tidak pernah menjawab.

"Ternyata ayahku adalah penyihir, dan aku mewarisi kekuatannya." Tangan Gray terkepal erat, mencoba mengumpulkan sihir di telapak tangannya. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Juvia sudah menyadarinya sejak kita bertarung. Gray-sama memang memiliki bakat dan kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa."

"Ibu bilang dia sudah meninggal ketika aku masih kecil. Jadi aku tak sempat melihat wajahnya secara langsung. Hanya dari foto ini saja, aku bisa mengetahui wajahnya," Gray berbalik, lalu melangkah pelan sembari memandang foto yang dipegangnya, "Sepertinya, ibu ingin aku dan Ultear-nee memiliki kehidupan normal seperti orang pada umumnya. Entahlah, aku merasa ibu tidak ingin kami terlibat dalam dunia sihir seperti ayah."

Gray sudah keluar dari gudang dan melihat Juvia masih diam di gudang. Dia nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, melamun tepatnya.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau tetap di situ? Tehnya sudah hampir siap!"

"Eh? I-iya!" Juvia langsung sadar dan bergegas menyusul Gray.

.

.

.

Pagi ini bukanlah pagi yang cerah dimana matahari memancarkan sinar hangat seperti biasa. Hujan terus-menerus turun sejak semalam. Penyebabnya sudah jelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Juvia. Kedengarannya memang aneh, hujan selalu mengikutinya. Hari ini Gray kembali bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Dia meletakkan surat kabar yang sudah selesai dibaca di meja makan. Jarum jam di dinding sudah menunjuk angka delapan. Tapi Juvia masih terlelap di kamarnya-yang sebelumnya adalah kamar Ultear. Padahal Gray sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Aku berangkat!"

.

.

.

Jalanan desa masih sangat sepi. Satu-satunya manusia yang terlihat berjalan menembus hujan adalah Gray. Dalam hati, Gray ingin tahu mengapa para penduduk desa tak beraktivitas seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap pagi. Dia tahu penduduk desa tetap giat bekerja meski sedang hujan. Hanya sekarang ini saja yang berbeda.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya dua atau tiga orang saja yang ditemui Gray. Mereka tampak terkejut dan buru-buru pergi saat melihat Gray. Hal itu membuatnya semakin heran. Kebingungan Gray bertambah ketika sekelompok orang menghadangnya di depan kantor kepala desa. Tatapan mereka menunjukkan kemarahan begitu melihat Gray.

"Ada apa dengan kali-"

"Apa kau sudah gila, Gray?!" bentak salah seorang dari mereka.

Gray terlonjak kaget. Sesaat kemudian, dia mengerti, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Juvia.

"Berani-beraninya kau membawa gadis air itu kemari!" teriak yang lain.

"Gray, kau tahu, kan gadis air itu berbahaya. Tapi kenapa kau mengajaknya ke Rosemary?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Romeo keluar rumah." Macao mengeluh.

"Tunggu, kalian salah. Dia tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan," bantah Gray, berusaha tetap tenang, "Juvia hanya menginginkan teman, dia-"

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi temannya!"

"Kalau makhluk itu menginginkan teman, sebaiknya dia pergi ke tempat lain!"

"Suruh dia pergi dari desa! Kembali saja ke Hutan Berkabut!"

"Kalau kau tidak mengusirnya, aku akan-"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu?" Suara seseorang langsung membuat kerumunan orang itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Mereka menyingkir untuk memberi jalan begitu mengetahuinya. Seorang pria tua bertubuh pendek mendekati Gray.

"Pak Makarov, aku..."

Makarov menatap Gray. Dalam waktu singkat, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi, "Ya, Gray. Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku perlu mendengarnya langsung darimu."

Dari sini, Gray mulai menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari masa lalu dan alasan perbuatan Juvia, percakapannya setelah pertarungan mereka, lalu saat Gray mengunjungi dan mengajak Juvia tinggal di Rosemary. Selama bercerita, Gray mengabaikan komentar-komentar yang dilontarkan penduduk desa.

"Dia kesepian. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Juvia menginginkan teman. Kupikir dengan mengajaknya tinggal bersama, dia menjadi lebih terbuka dan kalian tidak salah paham lagi." Gray mengakhiri ceritanya. Penduduk desa terdiam, begitu juga dengan Makarov. Pria tua itu menimbang-nimbang apakah Juvia akan membahayakan mereka atau tidak. Semua menunggu keputusan Makarov.

"Sejujurnya, aku setuju denganmu, Gray," kata Makarov, akhirnya.

Gray menjadi sedikit lega.

"Menurutku gadis air itu hanya melampiaskan perasaannya. Aku terkesan kau bersedia menyadarkan dan menjadi temannya."

Mulai terdengar protes dari penduduk yang lain, "Jadi Anda bermaksud membiarkan gadis air tinggal di Rosemary?!"

"Tinggal bersama kita?!"

"Berhati-hatilah, Gray! Gadis air itu bisa saja menipumu! Mungkin sekarang dia pura-pura baik dan menyesal. Tapi sebenarnya dia mencari kesempatan untuk membunuhmu!"

"Benar! Dia pasti dendam padamu karena kau telah mengalahkannya!"

"Kalian semua, diam!" teriak Makarov.

Penduduk desa langsung terdiam, tidak ada yang berani bicara. Makarov kembali beralih pada Gray, "Bagaimanapun juga, gadis air itu pernah menjadi bagian dari desa kita. Namun, ia memilih menyendiri karena kita tak bisa menerima keberadaannya. Kurasa hal itu cukup bisa dimaklumi."

Gray menjadi lega, itu artinya ada kemungkinan Juvia diterima kembali. Makarov mendongak, pandangannya tertuju ke langit, "Kalau kesepiannya diibaratkan hujan, maka seseorang harus menjadi matahari untuk menyingkirkannya."

"Maksud Anda..." Gray tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan Makarov.

"Ya, aku memutuskan menerima gadis air, maksudku Juvia, kalau kau bisa menyingkirkan hujan yang mengikutinya. Hujan ini bisa dianggap sebagai simbol kesepian dan kesuramannya. Karena itu kau harus melenyapkannya."

"Pak Makarov, tolong suruh Gray membuktikan kalau gadis air tidak berbahaya dan bisa berguna!" usul Macao, disusul gumaman dan anggukan tanda setuju penduduk lainnya. Makarov sendiri juga merasa kalau itu cukup adil.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana, Gray? Apa kau sanggup memenuhi persyaratan itu?"

Gray terdiam sesaat, kemudian dia tersenyum yakin, "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya!"

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Gray-sama?" Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Juvia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Dan Gray juga menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama, "Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Juvia mengernyit bingung. Tadi pagi Gray tiba-tiba pulang dan menyuruhnya segera berkemas. Meskipun tidak mengerti, Juvia tetap menuruti perintah Gray, berharap Gray akan memberi penjelasan nanti. Namun sampai sekarang, setelah berjam-jam lamanya duduk di dalam kereta kuda yang membawa mereka entah kemana, Gray tidak mengatakan apapun. Gray memegang sebuah surat kabar yang terbit kemarin, pandangan matanya fokus membaca berita yang dimuat.

Juvia menghela nafas pasrah, kepalanya disandarkan pada jendela kereta di sampingnya. Kepala Juvia penuh dengan berbagai dugaan. Dan semuanya bukan hal yang bagus. Apakah Gray berniat mengusirnya? Membuangnya di tempat yang jauh dari Rosemary? Mengajaknya ke suatu tempat asing lalu meninggalkannya sendirian disana?

Juvia menggeleng cepat, menepis semua dugaannya. Kalau benar begitu, kenapa Gray harus ikut bersamanya? Juvia sudah tahu kalau kehadirannya tidak bisa langsung diterima. Mungkinkah Gray mengajaknya tinggal di tempat lain?

Padahal Juvia sudah sangat senang ketika Gray mengajaknya kembali ke Rosemary, tapi sekarang Gray malah menjauhkannya dari desa itu? Apa maksudnya? Juvia terus bertanya-tanya.

"Juvia!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Gray memanggil.

"Juvia!"

Juvia tersentak, kedua matanya terbuka. Rupanya dia tertidur. Juvia langsung menegakkan punggung, posisi duduk sempurna. Dia tidak melihat Gray, tidak di dalam kereta. Juvia turun, Gray telah berada di luar. Di tengah hujan, ia sedang menurunkan barang-barang milik mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai, Gray-sama?"

Gray tetap sibuk menurunkan barang-barang tanpa melirik Juvia, tidak peduli tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat guyuran hujan, "Belum, ini bukan tempat tujuan kita."

Juvia menaikkan alis, "Kalau begitu kenapa kita turun disini?" Iris biru gelap Juvia mengawasi kereta kuda yang kembali melaju meninggalkan mereka. Gray membawa tasnya, "Setelah ini kita masih harus berjalan."

Bukannya kejelasan, Juvia malah dibuat bertambah bingung mendengar jawaban Gray. Tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Cepat-cepat Juvia mengambil payungnya guna melindungi diri agar tidak kehujanan. Begitu juga dengan Gray. Setelah membuka payung, ia mulai berjalan diikuti Juvia.

"Kita...mau kemana?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban, Gray terus melangkah seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Juvia.

Hari sudah mulai malam, mereka sudah jauh meninggalkan Rosemary. Juvia tertegun melihat lingkungan di sekitarnya. Dilihat dari kondisi tanah yang pecah-pecah, Juvia tahu daerah ini tidak diguyur hujan dalam waktu lama. Apalagi ditambah pohon-pohon tak berdaun sehelai pun, rumput-rumput berwarna kecokelatan karena sudah mengering, semakin membuat Juvia yakin akan penilaiannya, _"Pasti sebelumnya disini sangat gersang."_

Sampailah mereka di sebuah desa kecil, lebih kecil dari Rosemary. Juvia melihat penduduk desa itu-desa Tenrou-tampak sangat senang. Wajah mereka memancarkan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Mereka membiarkan tubuh mereka basah disiram hujan.

"Gray-sama, ini..."

"Ya, kau mengerti, kan? Aku tahu kau bisa menolong mereka."

Juvia mengangguk. Tanpa disadari, wajahnya turut berseri-seri menyaksikan orang-orang disekitarnya gembira. Untuk pertama kalinya, Juvia merasa berguna. Ia bisa menolong orang lain. Sebuah kebahagiaan menyelinap masuk ke hatinya.

.

.

"Namamu Juvia? Nama yang bagus." puji Belno, wanita pemilik penginapan. Karena hari sudah malam, tentu saja Gray menyewa kamar di penginapan desa Tenrou.

"Te-terima kasih." balas Juvia gugup. Untuk pertama kalinya juga, ada seseorang yang memujinya. Kalau diingat-ingat, selama ini Gray belum pernah memujinya, kan?

"Kami beruntung. Sebelum kalian datang, hujan tidak pernah turun di desa kami selama lebih dari setahun." Belno membuka pembicaraan. Dua cangkir berisi teh sudah dihidangkan untuk Gray dan Juvia.  
"Oh, ya?" sahut Juvia. "Kami mengetahui keadaan desa ini dari surat kabar." jelas Gray. Ah, Juvia ingat sekarang. Dalam perjalanan, Gray sempat membaca sebuah surat kabar_, "Gray-sama sengaja mengajak Juvia ke sini."_

"Begitukah? Aku senang sekali, akhirnya hujan kembali turun."

"Ini semua berkat dirinya, Nyonya." Gray menepuk bahu Juvia, "Dialah yang membawa hujan kemari."

"Oh? Aku pernah dengar, di Rosemary ada rumor tentang seorang gadis yang selalu diikuti hujan. Jangan-jangan kaulah gadis itu?" Belno menyelidik.

"Benar." Justru Gray yang menjawab.

"Kudengar banyak yang takut dengannya. Tapi aku tidak percaya kau menakutkan seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Mereka pasti salah menilaimu."

"Menurut Anda begitu?" Gray seakan meminta pendapat.  
"Aku yakin sebenarnya kau gadis yang baik."

Satu kalimat itu sudah cukup menyadarkan Juvia. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang menganggapnya 'baik'.

"Nah, selamat beristirahat. Aku masih ada urusan di dapur." Belno beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah ke dapur.

"Kau lihat?" Gray menunjukkan senyum kemenangan, "Kau bisa berguna, hujan tidak selalu membawa kesuraman. Disini kau dibutuhkan, kau membawa kebahagiaan."

Juvia tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, dia telah dikuasai perasaan senang yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Air matanya mulai menggenang, Juvia berusaha agar cairan bening itu tidak jatuh menuruni pipinya. Sayangnya, tidak berhasil. Saat itu, Juvia benar-benar menyesal akan perbuatannya yang tidak berguna selama ini. Selain semakin dijauhi penduduk desa, ia hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin kesepian.

"Kenapa...aku baru menyadarinya...sekarang?" Air mata Juvia semakin deras mengalir, "Kenapa aku malah terbawa emosi? Seharusnya aku berusaha jadi berguna sejak dulu."

Rencana Gray berhasil. Tapi dia masih belum puas. Karena itulah, Gray akan membuat rencananya lebih berhasil, "Hey, Juvia..."

Juvia berusaha menahan tangisnya, sekaligus menyeka air mata sebelum menyahut, "Y-ya, ada apa, Gray-sama?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?"

.

.

.

Meskipun masih pagi, jalanan desa Tenrou sudah ramai dipadati oleh para penduduk. Tidak hanya orang dewasa saja, anak-anak juga ada. Karena sudah lama tidak turun hujan, para orang tua membiarkan anak-anak mereka bermain di bawah hujan.

Pemandangan yang Juvia lihat hari ini tak berbeda dibandingkan dengan kemarin. Orang-orang masih tampak gembira. Tak seorangpun yang terlihat murung atau bersedih. Saat ini, Juvia berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, menyaksikan semua itu. Sebuah pemandangan baru baginya.

Beberapa di antara penduduk desa bahkan menyapa Juvia dengan ramah. Walaupun canggung, Juvia mencoba membalas sapaan mereka.

Gray membiarkan Juvia mengamati semuanya, menikmati pengalaman barunya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Gray mengajak Juvia pergi ke tempat lain. Mereka mengunjungi berbagai tempat, mulai dari pasar, pertokoan, dan permukiman penduduk. Setiap tempat memberi kenangan berharga bagi Juvia.

Ini pertama kalinya Juvia berada di tengah banyak orang tanpa harus ada yang memandang sinis dan menjauhinya. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan di desa, Gray tidak langsung mengajak Juvia kembali ke penginapan.

"Pasti masih banyak tempat lain yang belum kita kunjungi." begitu alasan Gray. Seperti biasa, Juvia tidak menolak dan mengikuti Gray.

Gray berjalan sampai ke luar desa. Mereka berjalan ke arah selatan.

"Kenapa kita keluar desa?" tanya Juvia.

"Menurut Belno-san, disana ada sebuah sungai. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Benar saja, tak sampai lima belas menit berjalan, mereka mendapati sebuah sungai. Sungai itu tidak dalam, arusnya juga tidak deras, "_Sepertinya sungai ini hampir kering." _pikir Juvia. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dasar sungai. Ia juga memperhatikan tanah di sekitar sungai itu. Banyak tanaman yang terlihat kering dan hampir mati.

"Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Ya."

Selama beberapa menit, Juvia duduk di dekat sungai. Sedangkan Gray berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis berambut biru itu tak henti-hentinya menatap langit kelabu di atas. Iris biru gelapnya tak lagi memancarkan kesepian sedikitpun.

Hari ini, Juvia merasa sangat bangga akan hujan yang selalu menyertainya. Setelah beberapa saat disana, setelah rumput-rumput kembali tegak, setelah daun-daun kembali hijau dan arus sungai menjadi deras, Gray memutuskan untuk pulang, "Ayo, kita sudah cukup berada disini." Gray berbalik, menuju desa.

"Apakah kita langsung kembali ke Rosemary?" tanya Juvia sambil menyusul Gray.

"Tentu saja tidak, kita akan kembali ke desa Tenrou. Aku tahu kau pasti masih ingin memberi bantuan."

.

.

.

Tiga hari di desa Tenrou benar-benar merupakan pengalaman tak terlupakan bagi Juvia. Begitu juga dengan Gray, meskipun sampai saat ini dia masih belum mampu melenyapkan hujan yang menyertai Juvia.

_"Mungkin...tidak perlu dihilangkan," _pikir Gray, _"setidaknya aku sudah membuktikan kalau hujan tidak selalu suram."_

Saat ini, Gray dan Juvia sedang menunggu kereta kuda yang akan mengantar mereka kembali ke Rosemary.

"Belno-san benar-benar orang yang baik, ya, Gray-sama." Tiba-tiba Juvia membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh? Ya, tentu saja. Tapi itu semua berkat dirimu." Gray teringat kembali saat mereka akan meninggalkan desa Tenrou. Belno membebaskan biaya menginap Gray dan Juvia sebagai ungkapan terima kasih. Belno juga menyampaikan ucapan-ucapan terima kasih dari para penduduk. Bahkan banyak diantara mereka yang memberi Juvia berbagai macam barang sebagai hadiah.

_ Tes. Tes. Tes.  
_

Butir-butir air menyentuh tangan Gray. Untuk kesekian kalinya Gray yakin hujan sudah tidak sederas pertama kali ia bertemu Juvia. Walaupun begitu, Gray tetap tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Gray-sama, keretanya sudah datang." Juvia menunjuk kereta kuda yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Begitu kereta berhenti, Gray menyadari kalau hari sudah malam, "Sepertinya kita akan tiba di Rosemary besok siang."

Kusir kereta mendengar ucapan Gray dan bertanya, "Apakah Anda ingin segera sampai di Rosemary?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Gray melirik Juvia yang baru saja memasuki kereta. Kelihatannya Juvia ingin segera pulang, _"Mungkin dia kelelahan."_ batin Gray, dia jadi merasa kasihan pada Juvia.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu jalan pintas menuju Rosemary. Lewat hutan itu," Kusir kereta menunjuk hutan yang dimaksud, "Anda bisa sampai di sana besok pagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi sebaiknya kita tidak melewatinya. Berbahaya, Tuan. Apalagi sekarang sudah malam."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Katanya di hutan itu sering terjadi perampokan. Kudengar ada sekelompok perampok yang tinggal di hutan itu. Aku tidak yakin hutan itu aman dilewati sekarang."

"Tidak masalah," tukas Gray percaya diri, _"akan kukalahkan kawanan perampok itu." _

"Anda yakin?" Kusir kereta terlihat khawatir.

"Tenang saja, kupikir aku bisa mengatasi mereka."

.

.

Malam itu, kereta yang ditumpangi Gray benar-benar akan melewati hutan jalan pintas menuju Rosemary. Di dalam kereta, Gray dan Juvia duduk berhadapan tanpa membicarakan apapun. Malam semakin larut, akhirnya Juvia sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa kantuknya dan jatuh tertidur. Sementara Gray masih tetap terjaga. Ketika kereta mulai memasuki hutan, Gray semakin waspada. Tangannya sudah siap mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya kapan saja.

Belum sampai di pertengahan hutan, sekelompok orang tak dikenal muncul entah dari mana dan memaksa kereta untuk berhenti.

"Berhenti!" salah satu dari mereka menghadang. Sang kusir terpaksa menghentikan keretanya.

"A-apa mau kalian?" kusir kereta bertanya walaupun sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Kami menginginkan barang berharga yang ada di keretamu!"

"Oy, oy," Gray langsung turun dari kereta, berniat menghadapi para perampok di depannya, "bagaimana kalau kami tidak mau menyerahkannya?"

"Kalau begitu, kami akan memaksa kalian!" Semua perampok mengeluarkan senjatanya masing-masing, bersiap menghadapi Gray.

"Kau...pergilah dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat!" perintah Gray pada kusir kereta, "kau baru boleh kembali kalau aku sudah membereskan mereka."

"E-eh?! Tuan akan menghadapi mereka sendirian?"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya atau kau akan terbunuh di sini."

Walaupun ragu, sang kusir akhirnya berlari menjauhi kereta dan bersembunyi di antara pepohonan.

"Berani sekali kau menantang kami." geram seorang perampok berkulit gelap.

"Nah, karena sudah tidak ada yang menghalangi, aku tidak perlu menahan diri lagi." Gray mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan melempar serangan es pada beberapa perampok.

"Apa?! Dia membeku!" Perampok berkulit gelap tadi terkejut melihat temannya berselimut es.

"Jangan-jangan dia juga seorang penyihir?"

_"Apa maksudnya 'juga'?"_ Gray kembali melancarkan serangan, "Ice Arrow!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Aaaaarghhh...!"

"Ini gawat, cepat panggil Bora-san!"

Gray melihat salah seorang dari mereka berbalik masuk ke hutan. Sementara yang lain masih terus berusaha menyerang Gray. Dua orang perampok di belakang Gray mencoba menikamnya dengan pedang. Tapi sebelum mereka sempat melukainya, kedua perampok itu langsung jatuh terkapar dengan punggung bersimbah darah.

"Juvia!"

"Gray-sama!" Sosok Juvia sudah berdiri di dekat pintu kereta. Sepertinya dia terbangun karena mendengar keributan dari luar. Juvia bergegas mendekati Gray, ikut bertarung bersamanya, "Ayo, kita habisi mereka, Gray-sama! Water Lock!"

"Bagus, Juvia! Ice Geyser!"

"Water Cane!"

Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan, semakin lama semakin banyak perampok yang dikalahkan oleh mereka berdua. Banyak diantara para perampok itu yang terluka dan tidak mampu menyerang lagi. Ada beberapa perampok yang memilih melarikan diri.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kita mendapat mangsa yang kuat." Seseorang muncul mendekati Gray dan Juvia bersama beberapa orang yang terluka. Orang itu mengenakan jubah berwarna ungu, Gray yakin dia adalah pemimpin kawanan perampok.

"Siapa kau? Kau pasti pemimpin mereka, kan?" tanya Gray, menghentikan serangan.

Orang itu justru balik bertanya, "Kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mengenal orang yang belum pernah kutemui?"

"Baiklah, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Bora, dan seperti yang kau katakan, aku adalah pemimpin mereka."

"Bora? Juvia tidak pernah dengar nama itu." sahut Juvia.

"Oh iya, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namamu. Kalau tidak salah, kau adalah pemimpin perampok nomor satu dari Bosco. Tapi tidak kusangka, ternyata kau seorang penyihir."

"Kau sudah tahu," Bora tersenyum angkuh, "Kau juga penyihir, kan? Aku melihatmu menggunakan sihir tadi."

Masih dengan gayanya yang sombong, Bora maju mendekati Gray. Sementara Gray mengacungkan tongkatnya ke depan, "Kau ingin menantangku duel?"

"Rupanya kau mengerti maksudku," Bora mengeluarkan tongkat miliknya. Tongkat itu berwarna putih dengan motif lidah api berwarna ungu, "karena kau sudah menunjukkan sihirmu, maka izinkan aku memperlihatkan sihirku..." Tongkat Bora sudah terarah pada Gray, "...Prominence Typhoon!"

Api ungu muncul dari ujung tongkat, bergerak dalam bentuk spiral dan langsung menuju ke arah Gray.

"Api? Woah!" Untungnya, Gray mampu menghindari mantra Bora.

"Gray-sama!" pekik Juvia.

"Tetap disana, aku akan menghadapinya sendiri!" perintah Gray.

"Kau ini memang sombong," Bora menyiapkan mantra berikutnya, "Red Shower!" Api ungu kembali muncul. Kali ini dalam bentuk lingkaran dan berjumlah banyak.

"Ice Shield!" Merasa tak sanggup menghindar, Gray menciptakan perisai es di depannya, mantra api Bora membentur perisai es Gray.

Anak buah Bora yang menonton pertarungan hanya bisa terperangah, "Hebat, dia bisa menghentikan sihir Bora-san."

"Bodoh! Ini bukan saatnya mengagumi kekuatan musuh!"  
"Benar, kita harus mendukung pemimpin kita!"

"Bora-san, hajar pengacau itu!"

Anak buah Bora mulai berteriak memberi semangat pada Bora. Bora tersenyum senang melihat dukungan dari bawahannya, "Hmph, mereka mulai berisik. Tapi itu wajar," Bora malah berbalik menghadap anak buah yang sedang menyemangatinya.

"Kalian semua tenang saja, aku akan sege-WAAAA!" Sebelum Bora sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gray sudah menyerang lagi. Dengan tangan kanan Bora yang memegang tongkat sebagai sasarannya. Akibatnya, pergelangan tangan Bora membeku.

"Kau! Apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun, hah! Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku!" teriak Bora, marah.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang lengah?" balas Gray, santai, "Ingat, kita sedang dalam pertarungan. Tak ada alasan bagiku menunggumu. Aku akan mengambil setiap kesempatan yang ada."

"Kau...eh?" Bora baru menyadari kalau tongkatnya sudah tidak ada, "Tongkatku! Dimana tongkatku?"

Dengan panik, Bora mencari tongkatnya.

_"Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu!"_ batin Gray, senang, "Serangan terakhir...Ice spikes!"

Sama seperti saat melawan Juvia, beberapa es berbentuk duri yang panjang dan tipis terbentuk di sekitar Gray dan melesat cepat ke arah Bora. Kali ini dengan jumlah dua kali lipat.

Gray mengira Bora lengah saat mencari tongkatnya dan mantra esnya dapat mengenai pemimpin kawanan perampok itu. Sayangnya, perkiraan itu meleset. Bora tetap waspada, ia bahkan berhasil menangkis sihir Gray tanpa tongkatnya.

Gray menyadari, di tangan Bora, ada sesuatu yang melindunginya. Sesuatu itu kecil dan berkilauan, menunjukkan reaksi sihir.

"Itu...cincin sihir?"

"Kau tahu juga," Bora mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi, seolah bermaksud memamerkan benda yang terpasang di jari tengahnya, "Benar, ini disebut Cincin Penangkal. Menolak setiap serangan berbasis sihir."

Melihat Gray tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, Bora tersenyum bangga. Dia mengira Gray merasa terkejut, "Yah, meski tidak semua sihir bisa ditolak. Kau tahu, semua hal itu ada batasannya."

"Menarik." Gray mengalirkan seluruh kekuatan sihirnya pada tongkat, dia merasa lebih mudah melakukannya setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang ayahnya. Aura kebiruan muncul di sekitar Gray. Menandakan ia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk memusatkan kekuatannya.

Gray benar-benar ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Tentu saja dengan kemenangan berada di pihaknya. Sembari tersenyum penuh percaya diri, Gray berkata, "Kalau begitu, apakah cincin itu bisa menahan yang satu ini?" Dengan sekali ayunan tangan yang lebih cepat, cahaya biru bercampur putih muncul di ujung tongkat, "ICE GEYSER!"

Bora mundur beberapa langkah, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke depan. Selama beberapa detik, sihir es Gray bertabrakan dengan sihir pelindung yang berasal dari cincin. Sihir itu menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Bora dan menjadi perisai baginya.

Tak lama kemudian, serangan es Gray memantul.

Gray sempat merasa kesal, tapi kekesalan itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan. Serangannya malah terpantul ke arah Juvia!

"Menyingkir, Juvia!" seru Gray, memperingatkan. Juvia terlalu fokus pada Gray sehingga tidak memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya. Untuk sesaat, Juvia berpikir tidak masalah kalau tidak menghindari serangan Gray. Tubuhnya terbuat dari air, kan? Juvia tidak akan bisa terluka. Namun, dugaannya salah.

Entah mengapa, saat berada di dalam tubuh Juvia, serangan itu seolah tertahan di sana dan tidak bisa menembus tubuhnya.

"Eh?" Juvia terkejut melihat tubuhnya malah bersatu dengan sihir Gray, "A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Sihir es berubah padat, lalu terpecah-pecah dan menyebar seperti virus. Juvia sendiri tidak berkutik dan tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Perlahan-lahan, Juvia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"JUVIAAAA!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gray langsung berlari menghampiri Juvia, tidak peduli lagi dengan pertarungannya. Ia berhasil menangkap tubuh Juvia sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Bertahanlah, Juvia!" Gray mengguncang tubuh Juvia, mencoba membangunkannya. Percuma saja, mata Juvia tetap tertutup. Suhu tubuhnya juga menjadi dingin seperti es.

"Sial!"

Bora hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap mereka.

"Bora-san, ini kesempatan bagus! Cepat habisi mereka!"

"Benar, lalu kita rampas muatan mereka."

Beberapa orang perampok sudah siap merampas barang-barang yang berada di kereta.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa...Bora-san?"

"Kita pergi."

"Apa?!" Para perampok kaget, begitu juga dengan Gray, "Kenapa, Bora-san?"

"Padahal sudah sampai sejauh ini."

"Setelah Anda bersusah payah melawan penyihir es itu, kenapa Anda malah...?"

Bora mengabaikan protes dari anak buahnya, memungut tongkat, lalu menjauh begitu saja.

"Bora-san!"

Sambil tetap berjalan, Bora berujar, "Tidak ada gunanya melawan musuh yang sudah tidak bisa bertarung."

Gray melirik Bora dengan tatapan tajam, tidak terima dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Kami adalah perampok nomor satu dari Bosco. Orang-orang menyebut kami begitu karena kami selalu melukai mangsa kami. Tapi kau yang sekarang, tidak pantas untuk dihabisi. Itu hanya akan merusak reputasi kami."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Hei, apa kau tidak peduli dengan kondisi gadis itu? Sebaiknya kau segera merawatnya. Ayo, kita pergi."

Anak buah Bora terpaksa menuruti perintah pemimpin mereka. Gray kesal, dia merasa diremehkan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Bora benar, kondisi Juvia lebih penting. Gray memindahkan tubuh Juvia masuk ke kereta. Untunglah, kusir kereta segera datang. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Gray menyandarkan kepala Juvia ke bahunya, karena tidak ada cukup ruang untuk membaringkan tubuh Juvia. Gray juga menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang Gray temukan di tas Juvia.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan itu berulang kali muncul di kepala Gray. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, hanya bisa berharap Juvia baik-baik saja. Penyihir es itu terjaga hingga dini hari.

Menjelang pagi, Gray jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Gray tersentak bangun. Kedua matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka. Itu wajar, karena waktu tidurnya memang singkat. Tanpa sengaja, Gray melirik keluar jendela. Ia ingin tahu apakah mereka sudah sampai di Rosemary atau belum.

Di luar, sekumpulan anak-anak berwajah ceria berlarian di antara tanaman-tanaman bunga. Mereka mengejar seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang dari satu bunga ke bunga lainnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang biasa, begitulah pemikiran pertama Gray. Dia baru akan kembali ke alam mimpi, tapi Gray menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah sehingga memaksakan diri bangun.

Tunggu dulu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa-apaan pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi?!

Gray langsung bangkit dan kembali menengok keluar. Benar, matanya tidak salah. Cuaca di luar sana benar-benar CERAH DAN HANGAT. Angin berhembus pelan. Sinar matahari cerah mewarnai langit pagi. Gray tidak sedang bermimpi, berhalusinasi, atau apapun itu. Masih tidak percaya, Gray menjulurkan tangan keluar jendela. Merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari. Gray melirik kursi kereta di sebelahnya. Seorang gadis berkulit pucat masih tertidur disana. Juvia masih ada bersamanya. Lalu ...?!

"Apa aku bermimpi?"

"Anda sudah bangun, Tuan?" sapa kusir kereta yang menyadari kehadiran Gray.

"Dimana kita?"

"Kita hampir sampai di Rosemary."

Laju kereta kuda mulai melambat. Gray memeriksa kondisi Juvia. Suhu tubuhnya tetap dingin. Sama sekali tidak menghangat.

_"Tidak ada yang berubah, sepertinya dia masih belum membaik."_

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di padang bunga matahari, tempat yang dulu pernah dikunjungi Gray bersama Lyon. Membawa kembali ingatannya ke masa lalu. Gray ingat, saat di padang bunga ini, itulah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Porlyusica, orang yang memperingatkannya tentang gadis air.

"Oh, iya, kalau tidak salah..." Gray menengok ke luar jendela. Benar saja, di antara tanaman bunga matahari, ada sebuah rumah kecil berdiri di tengah-tengahnya.

Gray tahu siapa pemilik rumah itu, "Maaf, tolong berhenti di depan rumah itu."

.

.

.

"Maaf merepotkan Anda, Porlyusica-san."

"Untuk saat ini, tidak masalah," tukas Porlyusica sembari menutup botol berisi ramuan, "kondisi gadis ini benar-benar tidak biasa. Setidaknya ramuan yang kuberikan bisa membuatnya tetap hangat."

Gray berdiri di dekat ranjang tempat Juvia dibaringkan, mengamati gadis berambut biru itu sambil berharap Porlyusica bisa menyembuhkannya.

"Tapi...tidak kusangka, Anda bisa membuat ramuan sihir. Seharusnya ramuan itu hanya bisa dibuat oleh penyihir."

"Aku pernah belajar sihir dulu. Meski hanya sebentar. Sudah lama sekali, sampai aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi penyihir. Meski begitu, aku tidak berhenti mempelajari sihir penyembuhan."

"Lalu, apakah Anda mengetahui sesuatu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Juvia? Maksudku, seharusnya dia..."

"...tidak terluka? Memang, mendengar ceritamu seharusnya dia baik-baik saja." Porlyusica memberi isyarat pada Gray untuk mendekat, "Kemarilah, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Gray mendekati meja yang digunakan Porlyusica. Wanita tua itu tampak menyiapkan sesuatu. Di meja, sudah disiapkan beberapa peralatan. Ada wadah kecil berisi air dengan serpihan-serpihan es kecil.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini adalah es yang kuambil dari tubuh Juvia. Yang berarti, ini adalah sihirmu. Aku mengambil beberapa untuk bahan percobaanku."

_"Dari tubuh Juvia? Itu artinya Juvia benar-benar membeku?!" _Rasa bersalah Gray bertambah. Tapi ia sadar tidak ada gunanya menyesal. Bukankah lebih baik kalau dia mencari cara untuk menolong Juvia? Gray mulai memperhatikan serpihan es kecil dalam wadah yang dibawa Porlyusica dengan seksama selama beberapa menit, "Sepertinya...tidak meleleh?"

"Benar sekali. Perhatikan ini," Sang tabib desa mengambil wadah lain berisi air dan memasukkan es yang sama. Gray menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Sebentar saja, air mulai berubah. Bongkahan es terbentuk di tengah wadah. Bongkahan es itu pecah, lalu menyebar. Sama seperti saat sihir Gray tak sengaja mengenai Juvia.

"Porlyusica-san, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, es itu jelas bukan es biasa. Bukan berarti tidak bisa meleleh, tapi es itu butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk meleleh."

"Beberapa jam?! Tunggu dulu, sihirku tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya!"

"Tentu saja ...kau sudah menguasai tingkatan baru. Walaupun tanpa sengaja."

Seandainya Juvia tidak terluka, Gray pasti akan merasa senang mendengarnya.

"Secepat itu?! Aku baru mempelajari sihir beberapa hari yang lalu!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersyukur karena kau berbakat."

Ah, iya, Gray bahkan lupa bahwa dirinya mewarisi kemampuan sihir dari ayahnya.

"Dengar, Nak, setiap sihir memiliki tingkatan. Kalau sebelumnya atau saat ini kau hanya bisa mengeluarkan dan menggunakannya saja, itu disebut tingkatan dasar atau tingkatan pertama. Tingkat berikutnya adalah saat dimana kau bisa memperkuat sihirmu. Dan kau baru saja sampai di tingkatan itu." jelas Porlyusica.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Gray, "Aku bahkan belum melewati satu minggu..."  
"Satu minggu, itu waktu yang normal untuk sebagian besar orang. Tapi bagi mereka yang berbakat, waktu satu hari sudah cukup untuk naik ke tingkat berikutnya," Porlyusica mulai membereskan peralatan yang tadi dia gunakan untuk percobaan, "Mungkin sebaiknya kau mencari seorang penyihir dan memintanya memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut kalau kau masih punya pertanyaan. Aku hanya bisa menjelaskan sampai disini saja."

"Penyihir lain, ya?" Gray langsung teringat pada sosok berambut merah muda dan gadis mungil yang selalu bersamanya, _"Kebetulan sekali, aku sudah punya teman penyihir."_

"Maaf, tolong jaga Juvia. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

.

.

.

Hutan Berkabut, di tengah-tengah hutan itu ada sebuah kastil yang kini dihuni dua orang penyihir. Dan itulah tempat yang Gray tuju.

"Nenek itu memang benar. Kau sudah menguasai tingkatan sihir baru." ucap Natsu setelah mendengar cerita Gray, "Yah, berarti kita sama. Dulu aku juga bisa menguasai tingkatan dasar dalam satu hari."

"Begitu rupanya. Aku masih tidak percaya bisa menguasai tingkatan baru secepat itu."

"Awalnya memang akan terasa terlalu cepat, tapi lama-kelamaan, kau pasti akan merasa semakin sulit naik ke tingkat berikutnya."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Juvia-san?" Wendy yang bertanya.

"Dia masih dirawat. Aku mempercayakan urusan perawatannya pada Porlyusica-san. Sekarang dia masih belum sadar."

Mendengar jawaban Gray, Wendy langsung terlihat cemas. Ia berlari ke arah pintu, "Gray-san, kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menungguku kembali? Aku tidak akan lama."

"Ya, sepertinya aku bisa menunggu."

Wendy meninggalkan ruangan. Sekarang hanya ada Natsu dan Gray saja di ruang tamu kastil yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali Gray datang. Perabotan yang ada masih tetap sama. Ruangan itu tetap hening selama beberapa saat sebelum Gray kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hmm? Apa ini tentang perkembangan sihirmu?"

"Seandainya aku sudah menguasai beberapa tingkatan baru, bagaimana kalau esnya tidak bisa mencair? Juvia pasti akan-"

"Tidak akan," potong Natsu, "Tidak mungkin gadis air itu membeku selamanya, tidak peduli seberapa kuat sihirmu. Kau memang sudah berhasil menguasai tingkatan baru, tapi itu bukan berarti sihirmu akan berpengaruh selamanya. Yang pasti, kekuatanmu masih belum cukup kuat..."

Gray tersenyum lega. Kalau seperti ini, Juvia pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"...terutama untuk mengalahkanku."

"Hah?!" Gray langsung berdiri, "Oy,oy, apa yang kau bicarakan? Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Natsu dengan santai. Ekspresinya berubah, menjadi ekspresi yang menurut Gray menyebalkan, "Tidak masalah, kan?"

"Jangan seenaknya meremehkanku." Gray tidak mau kalah.

Selama tiga jam, Gray terus berada di kastil dan membicarakan banyak hal dengan Natsu. Tentang ayahnya, Silver, yang merupakan penyihir hebat,...

"Silver? Hmm...Silver, ya?Benarkah?!" Natsu terlihat bersemangat. Bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang berseri-seri.  
"Kau kenal ayahku, Natsu?"

"Sedikit, seingatku aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Saat itu, aku masih kecil dan bahkan belum masuk akademi. Wendy...tentu saja belum lahir. Pantas saja, aku merasa kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang. Kalian benar-benar mirip!"

...atau meminta saran pada Natsu tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya, saat ini Natsu cukup bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gray dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat. Itu sudah cukup mengusir rasa penasaran Gray, walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak begitu tertarik pada dunia penyihir.

"Oh? Apa itu artinya kau serius ingin menjadi penyihir?"

Gray tidak langsung menjawab, dia teringat dengan semua penuturan Juvia tentang Silver dan kesimpulan kalau Ul menginginkan anak-anaknya memiliki kehidupan normal, "Entahlah...aku tidak tahu..." Tangan Gray meraih tongkatnya, "...mungkin aku akan menjadi penyihir di saat-saat yang diperlukan saja."

Hanya dalam beberapa kali pertemuan saja, kedua penyihir yang menggunakan elemen berbeda itu terlihat sangat akrab seakan-akan sudah lama berteman. Terkadang pembicaraan mereka berujung pada perdebatan.

Sementara itu, Wendy sedang membuat ramuan untuk membantu pemulihan Juvia. Pembuatannya tidak sesulit ramuan Zunegy. Wendy bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat walaupun membutuhkan lebih banyak bahan. Berkali-kali Wendy menuang, mencampur, dan mengaduk bahan-bahan di dalam kuali. Gadis cilik itu juga memastikan api tetap menyala dan menjaga suhu tetap panas.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Wendy baru menyerahkan ramuan yang dibuatnya saat Gray hendak pulang.

"Kali ini, kau membuat ramuan apa?" tanya Gray ketika menerima pemberian Wendy.

"Hanya ramuan pemulih biasa. Aku membuatnya dari daun tanaman obat yang kutemukan di hutan dan sedikit madu. Berikan saja pada Juvia-san setelah dia sadar."

"Aku berterima kasih atas bantuannya, lagi-lagi aku merepotkan kalian."

"Kenapa kau tidak tetap disini lebih lama, Gray? Biar nenek tabib itu saja yang menjaga Juvia."

Gray menggeleng, "Tidak, aku juga harus ikut merawatnya. Bukankah aku yang telah membuatnya seperti itu?"

"Lihat sisi baiknya. Aku tidak tahu ada hubungannya atau tidak, tapi setidaknya kau berhasil menyingkirkan hujannya, kan?"

Benar juga, Gray bahkan tidak memikirkan itu karena terlalu khawatir. Bisa saja, kan, sihirnya memang berhasil melenyapkan hujan yang terus mengikuti Juvia.

"Satu hal yang pasti, kau berhasil menyegel kegelapan di hatinya."

.

.

.

_ "Kau berhasil menyegel kegelapan di hatinya."_

Kata-kata Natsu terus terbayang di benak Gray. Hari sudah beranjak siang. Gray juga sudah kembali ke rumah Porlyusica. Juvia masih belum sadar, meskipun suhu tubuhnya kembali normal. Porlyusica sudah memberikan sihir penyembuhan pada Juvia untuk membantu mencairkan es di tubuhnya lebih cepat.

"Kau terlihat lelah." Porlyusica muncul tepat di sebelah Gray. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, pikirannya terlalu fokus pada Juvia. Melihat Gray tidak bereaksi, Porlyusica bermaksud meninggalkannya, "Kau juga harus istirahat. Aku akan pergi mengumpulkan tanaman obat. Kau tidak keberatan kutinggal sebentar, kan?"

Gray hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Porlyusica meninggalkan rumah. Gray duduk di samping tempat tidur, pandangannya tertuju ke luar jendela, ke padang bunga. Di sisi kanan jendela, ada gorden yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Bunga-bunga itu terlihat semakin indah tertimpa sinar matahari. Gray tidak sabar menunggu Juvia sadar, ia ingin agar Juvia segera melihatnya, "Dia pasti sangat senang, ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk-"

GREP!

Gray refleks berdiri, seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pasti orang itu adalah...Juvia!

"Ju-Juvia! Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar!" seru Gray gembira. Juvia hanya tersenyum tipis, "Gray-sama..." Gadis berambut sewarna lautan itu mencoba duduk, dia tidak melepaskan tangan Gray sedikit pun.

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Gray mendekat, "Bagaimana perasaanmu seka-!"

Tanpa Gray duga sama sekali, Juvia memeluknya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak terlihat kurang sehat. Meskipun kaget dengan perlakuan Juvia yang tiba-tiba itu, Gray tidak berbuat apapun. Bahkan tak ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk menolaknya.

"Gray-sama...terima kasih untuk semuanya." Juvia berkata dengan sangat pelan, sampai Gray nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Juvia melepas pelukannya, lalu menjawab dengan sekali anggukan. Mata Juvia terpaku pada jendela di depan ranjang. Gray mengikuti arah pandang Juvia, "Indah sekali, kan?"

Mata Juvia kembali berkaca-kaca, air matanya mulai menggenang .Juvia menggeleng, dia tidak boleh menangis. Sudah cukup, ia sudah terlalu lama menangis. Juvia tidak ingin ada 'hujan' lagi sekarang.

"Ya..." Tangan Juvia menghapus air mata yang hampir keluar, "Indah sekali. Ini pertama kali...Juvia melihatnya." Juvia beranjak turun, mendekati jendela. Ia ingin melihat langit biru cerah berawan lebih dekat. Gray membuka gorden dan jendela. Angin langsung berhembus masuk, menyejukkan ruangan. Gray membiarkan Juvia berdiri di depan jendela.

Juvia kembali berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan didepannya. Matanya berseri-seri. Padang bunga matahari menyambut Juvia. Hamparan bunga berkelopak kuning itu seolah tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Cantik sekali..." Juvia mencoba memetik bunga yang paling dekat dengannya. Tapi dia tidak mampu meraih bunga yang dimaksud. Gray kembali membantu. Tangannya menjulur keluar untuk memetik setangkai bunga.

"Ini," Gray menyelipkan bunga yang dipetiknya di belakang telinga Juvia, "Tidak kusangka. Kau terlihat cocok dengan bunga itu."

Wajah Juvia memerah sempurna, ia mundur beberapa langkah dari Gray,"K-Kalau begitu, kapan kita kembali ke Rosemary? G-Gray-sama sudah berhasil, kan?" tanya Juvia gugup, jemari lentiknya memainkan bunga pemberian Gray, "Juvia sudah merasa sehat, ya, sangat sehat!"

Gray tersenyum simpul, "Beristirahatlah, aku masih harus menunggu Porlyusica-san kembali. Kita akan kembali nanti sore. Oh ya, jangan lupa meminum ramuan yang sudah kusiapkan."

.

.

.

"Juvia masih belum percaya ini." Juvia tidak henti-hentinya memandang langit. Siang sudah lama berlalu, matahari hampir terbenam sepenuhnya. Saat-saat seperti ini dimanfaatkan Juvia menikmati keindahan langit senja.

Kali ini Gray benar-benar merasa puas. Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi penduduk desa atas keberhasilannya. Tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi, mereka akan sampai di Rosemary. Gray sudah membayangkan, penduduk desa akan terkejut melihat Juvia yang sekarang, mantan gadis air.

Di Rosemary, Gray sudah tidak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraannya lagi. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat reaksi penduduk desa. Seakan melihat keajaiban, mereka memandang Juvia dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Oy, apa benar dia gadis air yang itu?"

"Yang benar saja! Gray berhasil?!"

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?"

"Gray sudah pulang!"

"Sudah kuduga dia akan berhasil."

Selain ketidakpercayaan, ada juga yang menampakkan ekspresi kagum, heran, dan ada juga yang senang. Rosemary kembali menjadi ramai dengan kembalinya Gray. Seperti sedang ada festival. Gray mengajak Juvia langsung ke kantor kepala desa. Ia ingin segera menunjukkan hasil perjalanannya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Hibiki!" Gray memanggil seseorang yang menjadi teman kerjanya. Orang yang bersangkutan sepertinya baru saja akan pulang, "Eh? Gray-san!" Sama seperti yang lain, Hibiki juga terkejut melihat kedatangan Gray, "Ternyata kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku berhasil."

Hibiki sontak melihat ke arah Juvia, yang terus berada di belakang Gray, "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan meminta Pak Makarov kesini."

"Itu tidak perlu." Sang kepala desa sudah berada di belakang Hibiki tanpa dipanggil.

"Bagaimana, Pak Makarov? Aku sudah berhasil memenuhi persyaratan dari Anda, kan?" Gray kembali menampilkan senyum kemenangannya. Penduduk desa mulai berkumpul di sekitar kantor, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Gray dan Juvia selanjutnya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Gray, Makarov malah mengalihkan pertanyaan Gray kepada penduduk desa yang hadir, "Bagaimana, semuanya? Kalian setuju menerima kembali Juvia sebagai bagian dari Rosemary?"

Para warga saling berbisik dengan orang yang berada di sebelahnya, seperti berdiskusi sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang disampaikan Makarov.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Macao?" Makarov beralih pada Macao, orang yang mengajukan syarat kedua, "Kau yang mengusulkan agar Gray dapat membuktikan Juvia tidak berbahaya dan bisa berguna. Dan sekarang dia sudah memenuhi syarat itu."

Berpasang-pasang mata tertuju pada Macao. Macao tampak ragu, jelas sekali dia tidak menyangka Gray mampu melakukannya. Tapi janji adalah janji. Harus ditepati.

"Baiklah..." jawab Macao, akhirnya, "Aku bersedia menerima gadis air, ehm...maksudku Juvia, kembali tinggal di Rosemary."

"Yang lain? Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apakah kalian setuju dengan jawaban Macao?" Makarov meminta jawaban dari seluruh penduduk yang tersisa. Sekarang, Juvia hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas sambil menunduk. Berbanding terbalik dengan Gray yang terlihat sangat yakin.

Tanpa ragu, semuanya menjawab serentak, "YAAAAA! KAMI SETUJU!"

Kepala Juvia langsung terangkat mendengar jawaban dari warga Rosemary. Apa pendengarannya tidak salah? Dia tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?

Makarov tersenyum lebar, "Nah, semuanya! Untuk merayakan kembalinya Juvia, dan untuk keberhasilan Gray, mari kita adakan pesta untuk mereka!"

Semua orang bersorak, menyambut baik ide Makarov.

Saat itulah, Juvia menjadi yakin...ini bukan mimpi.

.

.

Hari itu, semua penduduk Rosemary bergembira. Menyambut dengan suka cita orang yang pernah menghilang namun kini kembali menjadi bagian dari mereka. Juvia Loxar, yang selama ini dikenal menakutkan dan tidak memiliki emosi kini telah berubah menjadi lebih hangat, walaupun dia masih canggung saat bersosialisasi dengan orang lain dan belum mampu mengekspresikan perasaan sepenuhnya. Tapi perubahannya sekarang jauh lebih baik.

Meja-meja berlapis taplak putih sudah dikeluarkan dan ditata rapi di halaman kantor yang luas. Di atasnya sudah dipenuhi piring-piring berisi kue, beraneka macam hidangan, dan minuman. Kursi-kursi dan beberapa rangkaian bunga untuk hiasan juga sudah dikeluarkan. Gray sempat terkejut ketika melihat pesta sudah siap hanya dalam beberapa menit saja.

"Wah, cepat sekali persiapannya." ucap Gray sembari duduk di salah satu kursi. "Ini hebat, kan?" tanya Makarov yang duduk di sebelah Gray. Tangannya memegang cangkir berisi kopi hitam.

"Pak Makarov...jangan-jangan Anda sudah menduga kalau aku akan berhasil?"

"Bukan menduga..." Makarov mengeluarkan amplop hijau pucat dari saku jasnya, "...aku sudah tahu kau pasti bisa."

Gray membaca nama si pengirim surat. Asalnya dari desa Tenrou. Surat itu dikirim oleh Belno, wanita pemilik penginapan, "Wanita tua itu memberi tahuku kedatangan kalian dan apa yang kalian lakukan di sana. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Firasatku mengatakan kalian bisa memenuhi syarat yang kuajukan. Walaupun secara pribadi, aku akan menerima Juvia dengan sukarela tanpa persyaratan apapun. Kedua syarat itu kuajukan hanya karena tuntutan dari wargaku."

"Anda kenal Belno-san?" Gray mengubah posisi duduknya, kali ini ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan atasannya. "Ya, dia teman lamaku. Pernah tinggal di Rosemary dan jadi sekretarisku juga. Tapi Belno ingin membuka penginapan, makanya dia pindah ke Tenrou."

Gray mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan Makarov. Pria tua itu menyeruput kopinya yang tinggal sedikit sampai habis, "Aku akan mengambil kopi lagi." Makarov beranjak dari kursi, sebelum benar-benar tak terlihat ia berkata, "Kau juga, Gray. Bergabunglah di keramaian pesta dan bersenang-senanglah."

Baru saja Makarov pergi, mata Gray menangkap kehadiran sosok lain. Itu Sherry! Bagaimana mungkin Gray melupakan teman lamanya?

"Sherry!" Gray langsung menghampiri wanita yang selalu menggunakan riasan wajah itu. Sherry menengok ke arah Gray dan tersenyum, "Selamat datang kembali, Gray! Selamat juga untuk keberhasilanmu."

"Oh, terima ka-"

"Gray-samaaa!" Belum sempat Gray menyelesaikan ucapannya, tanpa sengaja Juvia menabraknya dari belakang. Juvia segera menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Juvia! Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanya Gray, mengabaikan permintaan maaf Juvia.

"Ju-Juvia hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar Juvia bertemu banyak orang. Dan...dan...Juvia tidak tahu harus berkata apa! Juvia terlalu gugup untuk bicara!"

"Itu sebabnya kau lari kesini?"

Juvia mengangguk pelan, _"Gray-sama pasti berpikir Juvia pengecut."_

"Kau masih belum terbiasa bersama orang lain."

Juvia mengangguk lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti terbiasa..."

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Juvia bersyukur, Gray bisa mengerti dirinya.

"...meski orang sepertimu pasti membutuhkan waktu lama."

JLEB! Batin Juvia kembali tertusuk. Ucapan Gray kadang-kadang bisa menjadi pisau baginya.

"Sherry, ini Juvia. Gadis air yang dulu ditakuti penduduk desa. Juvia, ini Sherry, teman lamaku. Kau ingat? Dulu kau pernah melihatnya sekali saat kami masih kecil."

Juvia segera bangkit dari keterpurukan sementaranya, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Oh, ya! Juvia ingat! Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih juga."

"Benar, itu Lyon, teman lkami juga,"sahut Sherry, "Tapi sekarang ia berada di Crocus. Hebat, ternyata kau masih ingat."

Juvia mengamati Sherry, dan langsung teringat sesuatu, "Maaf, apa kau kakak dari gadis yang terakhir kuculik? Kalian mirip sekali..."

"Aku bukan kakaknya, aku sepupunya."

"Maaf, sebenarnya Juvia tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Juvia hanya ingin dia menemani Juvia di kastil sepi itu. Tapi...Juvia..." Juvia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Sherry menyentuh rambut Juvia yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Rambut biru yang bergulung seperti ombak itu, sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah.

"Apa-apaan gaya rambutmu? Model rambutmu ini hanya populer berabad-abad yang lalu!" komentar Sherry pedas. Sangat pedas, malah.

"Oy, oy, Sherry jangan terlalu berlebihan." Gray berdiri di depan Juvia, bermaksud membelanya, tapi mantan gadis air itu sudah diseret Sherry menemui seseorang, "Flare!"

"Ada apa?" Seorang gadis berwajah suram menyahut, gadis itu tadinya sedang membantu Mira menyiapkan minuman.

"Tolong ubah gaya rambut gadis ini! Kau bisa, kan? Bukannya tidak cocok, tapi kupikir seharusnya dia bisa jadi lebih cantik lagi."

"Eh, tidak! Juvia tidak perlu..."

Flare mengamati Juvia sebentar, lalu mengangguk, "Kurasa aku tahu gaya rambut yang cocok untuknya. Kau bisa datang ke salonku besok, jam 9 pagi."

"Ano...Juvia..." Juvia masih berusaha menolak.

"Pokoknya, besok kau harus datang. Kau masih tinggal di rumah Gray, kan? Aku akan menjemputmu."

Juvia hanya bisa pasrah, tapi dalam hati ia juga merasa senang. Ia mendapat banyak teman yang tidak pernah ia impikan sebelumnya. Walaupun masih banyak orang yang tampak takut berbicara dengannya, Juvia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Bagi Juvia, yang paling penting adalah berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin dan mengubah pemikiran mereka tentang dirinya, "Yah, sepertinya mengganti gaya rambut bukan pilihan buruk. Itu tidak sebanding dengan teman-teman baru Juvia yang jauh lebih berharga."

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 11 pagi. Dua jam yang lalu, Sherry datang dan mengajak Juvia menemui Flare sesuai janji kemarin malam. Gray menghela nafas bosan. Ia merasa kesepian. Padahal memang beginilah seharusnya keadaan di rumah. Sepi dan hening tanpa kehadiran seorang pun. Sejak Ultear memutuskan mencari penghasilan di kota Clover.

"Lama sekali mereka pergi. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan?"

Tepat setelah Gray menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara pintu rumahnya yang diketuk tiga kali, "Kau sudah siap, Gray?" Terdengar suara Sherry.

"Hah? Siap untuk apa?"

"Ini dia penampilan baru Juvia!"

Gray keluar dari balik pintu rumahnya. Mata Gray melebar melihat penampilan baru Juvia. Rambut menggulung yang menjadi ciri khas gadis itu sudah hilang. Kini Juvia membiarkan rambutnya bergelombang tebal, dengan panjang rambut melewati bahu .Gray menatap Juvia tidak percaya,"Juvia?"  
"Bagaimana?" Senyum mengembang di bibir Sherry, "Dia terlihat manis, bukan? Gray?"

"Yah, itu..." Gray menggaruk kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sementara Juvia menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Gray.

"...lumayan cocok."

Juvia tersipu mendengarnya. Itu berarti Gray memujinya, kan?

"Ti-tidak aneh, ya? Tadi dalam perjalanan pulang, semua orang memandang ke arah Juvia..."

"Tentu saja, itu karena kau sangat manis! Mira bahkan memintamu bekerja di barnya! Kau boleh mulai bekerja nanti sore!" celoteh Sherry riang.

"Apa? Benarkah itu?" Gray kembali menatap Juvia, "Kau menerima tawaran Mira?"

Juvia menunduk, ia kembali memainkan jemarinya,"Ki-kita akan ti-tinggal bersama. Ju-Juvia hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban Gray-sama."

"Begitulah. Nah, sudah dulu, ya. Aku harus berkemas-kemas. Aku akan kembali ke Orchid City besok. Sampai bertemu lagi."

"Eh? Sherry, tunggu!" Gray buru-buru mengejar teman masa kecilnya. Mereka berbicara di depan pagar. Juvia memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua orang itu, mencoba menebak apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tak lama kemudian, Sherry tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Gray nampak sangat berterima kasih. "Setidaknya kau masih punya tetangga. Yang benar saja, rumah di kanan-kiri rumahmu, kedua-duanya kosong. Tanpa penghuni."

"Kosong?" Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sontak memandang ke rumah yang dulu ditempati Lyon, "Rumah Lyon kosong?"

"Ah, tentu saja kau belum tahu. Mereka-aku tidak tahu siapa namanya-kembali ke Crocus kemarin malam. Tepat sejam sebelum kau kembali. Sayang sekali, ya, mereka tidak sempat berpamitan denganmu." Gray tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ada perasaan menyesal sekaligus rasa bersalah. Entah apa sebabnya. Mungkin karena dia tidak sempat menyampaikan salam perpisahan? Terutama pada Rufus, bagaimanapun juga, dia telah membantunya. Sudah sepantasnya Gray berterima kasih. Sayangnya dia juga belum sempat melakukannya.

"Begitu, ya. " Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Gray katakan. Setelah Sherry pergi, Gray kembali menghampiri Juvia. Dengan tidak sabaran, mantan gadis air itu bertanya, "Apa yang Gray-sama bicarakan?"

"Aku hanya meminta Sherry meminjamkan rumahnya. Dan dia bilang, kau boleh tinggal disana."

"Eh?!" Juvia terkejut.

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin menjadi bebanku?"

Juvia langsung diserang perasaan menyesal, ingin rasanya ia menarik kembali kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah sebulan sejak Juvia menetap di Rosemary. Dan selama waktu itu, warga desa tak henti-hentinya membicarakan Juvia. Sepertinya mereka masih belum bosan memperhatikan gadis berkulit pucat itu.

"Menurutku dia memang tidak berbahaya."

"Kudengar dia kehilangan kekuatannya."

"Benarkah? Kurasa itu berkat Gray."

"Tidak masalah, kan? Dia gadis yang baik dan manis."

"Mungkin sebenarnya Juvia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara bergaul dengan orang lain."

Tapi ini sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dulu. Pandangan orang-orang tentang Juvia pun perlahan-lahan berubah. Gray bahkan merasa Rosemary jadi lebih menyenangkan sejak kehadiran Juvia. Sedikit demi sedikit, Juvia berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungannya dan mulai berani menyapa orang lain. Semua itu berkat bantuan Mira yang membimbingnya. Juvia juga belajar untuk bersikap terbuka.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras, ya." sapa Gray suatu pagi di hari Minggu. Kebetulan saat itu Juvia juga sedang berada di teras, "Gray-sama, selamat pagi." "Selamat pagi."

_"Kalau dipikir-pikir..."_, Gray baru menyadari. Setiap pagi Juvia tidak pernah absen menyapanya. Sepertinya pelajaran dari Mira sangat berguna untuk Juvia. Gadis itu menampilkan senyumannya, senyum yang bisa membuat pandangan buruk tentang dirinya hancur. Gray terdiam selama beberapa detik,_"Ternyata kau juga sudah bisa tersenyum, ya."_

Untuk saat ini Gray hanya bisa membiarkan Juvia menekuni kegemarannya. Dia mengamati gadis itu senang sekali membuat boneka sambil duduk di teras rumah. Keterampilan menjahit Juvia memang luar biasa, "Gray-sama, Juvia punya permintaan." ucap Juvia tiba-tiba. Gray sendiri tidak menduga Juvia akan berkata seperti itu. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Juvia meminta sesuatu, "Katakan saja, apa permintaanmu?"

.

.

.

Juvia tampak sibuk memilih buku. Ia berpindah dari satu rak ke rak buku lainnya, entah buku apa yang dia cari. Gray hanya mengamati Juvia dari jauh. Meski banyak orang yang memperhatikannya, Juvia sudah terbiasa tidak selalu berada di dekat Gray.

"Ternyata dia hanya ingin ditemani ke toko buku. Benar-benar tidak kusangka." Walaupun begitu, Gray tidak keberatan. Tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu di toko buku. Lagipula ia juga sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke sini. Bicara soal buku, Gray jadi teringat dengan Freed. Apakah ia sudah menyelesaikan bukunya? Tiba-tiba Gray khawatir dengan apa yang akan Freed tulis tentang Juvia. Apa yang akan orang itu tulis? Gray tidak ingin Freed menulis sesuatu yang buruk. Orang-orang di luar Rosemary bisa berpikiran salah. Walaupun itu tidak benar, karena Juvia yang sekarang sudah jauh berbeda, tetap saja sang penyihir es tidak ingin itu terjadi. Mata Gray meneliti satu-persatu buku yang terpajang di rak. Ia tidak menemukan buku dengan nama Freed sebagai penulisnya. Mungkinkah ia belum menerbitkan bukunya?

"Gray-sama?" Saat Gray menoleh, dia sudah mendapati Juvia menenteng tas kertas berisi buku-buku yang dibelinya, "Apa Gray-sama mencari sesuatu?" "Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Karena buku yang dicari tidak ada, Gray langsung mengajak Juvia pulang. Dalam perjalanan, mata Gray tertuju pada tas di tangan Juvia, "Buku apa yang kau beli?"

"Juvia membeli buku keterampilan menjahit. Juvia ingin bisa menjahit lebih bagus. Saat ini, Juvia hanya bisa merajut atau membuat boneka saja." jelas Juvia.

"Begitu, jadi kau ingin mengembangkan keterampilanmu."

Ketika berpapasan dengan Hibiki, Juvia menyapanya, "Hibiki-san, selamat pagi."

"Eh...ya, selamat pagi." Hibiki nampak terkejut. Tidak menyangka Juvia akan menyapanya. Gray juga menunjukkan reaksi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hibiki. Bukan hanya Hibiki, semua orang, bahkan yang Gray tidak kenal pun, semuanya disapa oleh Juvia. Hal ini jelas membuat Gray takjub, "Wah, kau sudah benar-benar bukan Juvia yang dulu. Kau sudah berubah!"

"Ya," Juvia mengangguk setuju, _"Ini semua berkat bantuan Gray-sama."_

"Kalau begitu, khusus hari ini, akan kuajak kau jalan-jalan. Anggap saja hadiah atas keberhasilanmu. Aku tahu banyak tempat yang bagus. Walaupun kau juga berasal dari Rosemary, aku yakin kau belum pernah mengunjunginya."

Tentu saja Juvia langsung menyetujui tawaran Gray. Kalau itu ajakan dari Gray, mana mungkin ia bisa melewatkannya, "Ya, dengan senang hati!" Juvia menjawab sembari memeluk erat lengan Gray.

"Oy, oy, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gray terkejut menerima perlakuan Juvia. Sedangkan Juvia malah bersikap seolah tidak mendengar seruan Gray dan mempererat pelukannya. Yah, setidaknya dengan bersenang-senang seharian dengan Juvia, membuat Gray bisa melupakan kekhawatirannya di toko buku untuk sementara.

Keesokan harinya, ketika akan berangkat kerja, Gray menemukan sebuah paket di depan pintu rumahnya. "Paket? Dari siapa?" Tidak ada nama pengirim tertera di bagian luar paket. Karena penasaran, Gray langsung menyobek kertas pembungkus paket. Gray terkejut ketika mengetahui isinya. Paket itu berisi sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal dengan sampul hijau cerah. Dan nama pengarang buku itu adalah Freed Justine!

"Ternyata memang sudah terbit, ya?" Dengan cepat, Gray membuka bagian daftar isi untuk mencari bab berjudul 'Gadis Air'.Gray yakin Freed pasti memuat informasi dari Rufus. Tapi dia tidak menemukan judul bab yang dicari. Untuk meyakinkan dirinya, pemuda raven itu pun membalik halaman demi halaman buku dengan sangat cepat. Namun hingga halaman terakhir, tak satu pun kata 'gadis air' tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

"Aneh, kenapa tidak ada? Apa Rufus lupa memberi tahunya? Tidak mungkin!" Sebelum Gray sempat memikirkan dugaan lainnya, ia menemukan sebuah kartu di sampul belakang buku. Ada pesan tertulis di atasnya.

_Aku sudah menduga kalau ini akan terjadi._

_Kau bisa mengubah gadis air itu._

_Tentu saja aku sudah memberi tahu Freed semua yang kutahu._

_Tapi, aku memintanya untuk tidak memuat informasi dariku._

_Kalau gadis air sudah berubah, bukankah semua itu jadi tidak ada gunanya?_

Terjawab sudah pertanyaan Gray. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia merasa lega sekaligus kesal karena telah mencemaskan hal yang belum tentu terjadi. Meski tanpa nama, Gray tahu pasti siapa penulis pesan yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Sialan kau, Rufus..."

**The End**

**Akhirnya fic ini bisa tamat juga setelah sekian lama author telantarkan. **

**Karena chapter terakhir ini lebih panjang dari biasanya, semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya.**

**Author berterima kasih untuk semua readers, baik yang sudah memberikan review, favs dan follows**

**maupun yang sekedar menjadi silent readers karena bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini.**

**Untuk author synstropezia****, maaf karena tagihannya terlalu lama dilunasi.**

**Terima kasih karena selalu mengingatkan author untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Semoga kamu suka endingnya.**

**I Love Erza**


End file.
